Mystery of a Brother Wolf
by pokemonrul432
Summary: After being bitten Richard Argent has to cope with being the new guy and trying not to kill his friends and family. But in the end will it be his choice to die or cope with the curse?
1. Afterbite

**This is part of the new show Teen Wolf and before you ask yes Scott is still a wolf.**

* * *

><p>"Allison, I am going out, please cover for me, <em>please<em>," I begged my sister as she smiled and hugged me.

"As long as you're back before midnight, because Last time it was quiet hard to cover for you when dad wanted you to help him put the engine in your car three weeks ago," she looked at me and crossed her arms.

"What is up with that anyway, I have no clue why he wanted to work on my car at ten at night," I laughed as she looked at me with a smile.

"Richard, if you want to know things ask," she laughed as I rolled my eyes while I grabbed my keys off my desk and soon walked for the door. I started my car as Allison ran out of the house and toward my car.

"Yes?"

"Don't forget ten thirty dad will be home," she said as I waved not caring. I pulled out as fast as I could and drove down the street to the entrance to a preserve called the Beacon Hills Preserve. I heard rumors about this murder in the woods a few nights ago about some girl being dead in the woods with half her body missing. I got out of the car and made my way in. Being new here wanted me to have something to make me fit in so I didn't end up sitting alone like I did when we fist moved to San Francisco.

Silence filled the woods moonlight shining through the tree tops. Why was I so interested in a half naked ripped in half female body was beyond me, but I wasn't going to be the only Junior not to talk about it at my new school. "Scott, this will be the best discovery ever," I heard someone calling into the darkness as I hid behind the nearest trees.

The voices became dim and I finally went exploring and I wanted to get this over as soon as possible. I feared that my dad would jump out and catch me at any minute I had no clue why. I began walking up a hill and saw a strange figure I had no clue what it was. My heart told me to run but I tensed up and listened to my brain which was telling me to investigate. The black figure seemed to be moving closer to me. I picked up a log as the thing came toward me I panicked I had no clue what to do.

My eyes grew wide as I could make out what looked to be a wolf. I threw my log at it and heard it whimper and I started running. My out of tempo breath trying to catch up to its regular speed. I tried to think but my mind was so flooded with adrenaline I couldn't think a thing through. I could hear the wolf's panting behind me getting faster and louder and the next thing I knew I was laying on the floor from a force of an animal tackling me to the ground. I started to crawl away when a paw rested on my back. I turned over and looked in the beasts cold eyes.

"It's ok, I am not here to hurt you just look for something," I said as the creator began to growl. "Please, don't kill me," I pleaded as the creator looked at me and before I knew it had lunged at me and I rolled but I was too late it grabbed onto my arm I could feel it's teeth sinking into my skin as I screamed in pain I could see lights coming from over the hill getting closer. The wolf ran off and I stood up holding onto my arm as I could feel the warm blood beginning to surface.

"I heard something over here," a voice that sounded familiar called as I sat behind a tree. The pain in my bicep grew stronger and I felt sick and lightheaded with every breath I took. When I could no longer see lights I ran off toward the direction I parked making sure the wolf wasn't following me but every second felt like something was following me. I got to my car finally and climbed in quickly turning it on I flew from the scene. I started up the road as fast as could and I was going well over the speed limit but with every second I felt worse and worse. I looked at my arm and saw how my right sleeve was now covered in blood.

I looked up and noticed someone stumble into the street and I quickly reacted by driving around and continued I couldn't stop I needed to get back to my house. I pulled into the driveway and stumbled through the door my mom was asleep on the couch and I started crawling up the staircase. "Allison, Allison," I called out to my sister.

"What?" she groaned walking out of her room in her pajamas and a brush stuck in her hair. "Oh my God," she panicked and ran over to me and helped me up rushing me into the bathroom. "What happened to you?" she reprimanded me unbuttoning my shirt and ripping it off and began examining my arm. A perfect bite mark imprinted in the middle of my bicep. "Richard, what happened?" she asked pulling things from the medicine cabinet.

"I was in the woods and…"

"You went in the woods, you could have been killed are you stupid?"

"Allison, I am not stupid you have known me for how long?"

"Well you seem pretty stupid going into the woods at night. So what happened next?" she asked smiling sarcastically.

"As I was saying, I was walking in the woods when I saw something moving in the bushes, it was dark and creepy and the next thing I saw was this huge wolf ran to me and tackled me to the floor. I talked to it for a little and it finally lunged at me and I rolled out of the way but it got my ARM!" I screamed as she started cleaning the cut out with some kind of cleanser.

"Why not and wake up the entire town with your yelling?"

"I wouldn't have to yell if you didn't put that sh…" She stopped me by covering my mouth with her hand and we could here the front door opening our suspicion was our dad was home. Allison stuck the hand towel hanging up on the wall in my mouth and quickly rubbed the peroxide on my arm and then wrapped it up in a bandage. The pain of everything especially the peroxide had made my eyes begin to water.

"Why don't you take a shower it will get that bandage locked to your skin and get the excess blood of your side. I will hold off dad," she said turning my shower on. She walked out of the bathroom and closed the door and I heard her grunt a little. "Oh daddy, your home," she said as my eyes grew wide.

"You taking a shower?" he asked.

"No, Richard is," she responded as I quickly started undressing as I didn't like the sound of this conversation.

"Oh really he is?" he asked as I got in the cold water making me nearly jump. I heard the door open and I grabbed the shampoo and tried to not say anything about the pain _screaming_ from my arm. "Richey, you in here?" he asked sounding not convinced.

"What dad?" I asked pulling the curtain back a little to see his surprised face.

"Oh you are taking a shower."

"Yeah, long day doing the lawn in the backyard," I nodded as he smiled being proud of me.

"I thought you were going to do that tomorrow?" he asked as I nodded.

"Oh I well I just wanted to get a head start. I started on the pots in the back," I said as he slowly closed the door and left. I wasn't lying I did actually start on the backyard but not a big enough job to show improvement. I got out of the shower and walked into my half made room. Boxes covered one wall to the ceiling I was halfway done and I was going to finish tomorrow after my first day of school. After I put on some shorts I went to bed and laid there in my bed thinking about how tomorrow would turn out.

A knock had come from my door and Allison stood in the door frame. "Come in," I smiled as she walked over.

"So tomorrow we go back to school a new year and a new place," she said looking a little frightened. I sat up and she sat next to me and hugged me her cold hands made my whole body shake. "Sorry," she smiled.

"Allison, listen, we are going to be fine tomorrow," I said trying to reassure her. Her smile told me she wanted to believe me, but her eyes said it all she was scared out of her mind. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, it's this place, this town, everything, I just don't like any of it," she said hugging me again.

"Come on, this coming from the coolest person I know," she smiled and stood up.

"Now let's get you back to…"

"Can I sleep in here? Please, just one night I promise," she begged as I stood up. I walked to the other side of my bed and turned the lights on. Without answering her I pulled the second pillow out from under my top one and placed it on the other side of the bed. She smiled and jumped under the covers. "Good night," she whispered as I turned the light off and crawled in next to her.

"Uh-huh," I responded as she wrapped her arms around me. I closed my eyes and quickly went off to sleep.

The next morning my alarm was ringing and I went to shut it off but I couldn't find it. That was when I realized it was on the other side of my bed and I turned around and leaned over Allison who was still sleeping through the noise. "Allison, wake up," I said as she groaned and rolled away. "Come on, get up," I continued as I began poking her side to watch her swarm.

"Richard, stop it," she snapped slapping my hand.

"More? Ok," I laughed as I began tickling her and she began screaming and laughing. I admit it I was enjoying torturing my sister that is until she swung her arm and slammed me in my wound making it burn. "OK, we're done," I snapped getting out of bed as she looked upset. I walked into the bathroom and began to pull the bandage off and replace it with a new one. As I cleaned it with the peroxide I looked at it deeper. It was still raw and bleeding but not as bad as the night before.

I had nothing to fear I was going to go to school and get on with the day. I walked out of my bathroom and saw my sister had left and that was my time to change. I prepared for the day and soon I was ready and downstairs. "Well someone is strangely energetic this morning," my dad said shocked pouring a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, I guess," I said unsure of his words if he was sarcastic or not but I didn't care. I grabbed my bag and started packing.

"Drink this," my dad said hush toned and passed me a glass of coffee. I wasn't sure of what he was doing and why he was being so nice but I did what he said and took a sip of the hot liquid. I started coughing and gagging at the rancid taste.

"God, how old is this crap?" I asked as he chuckled. "You didn't?"

"Richard it was the only way to get you to take it," he said as I felt betrayed.

"You told me I didn't have to take that stuff anymore. The doctor said I was fine," I snapped as he started walking for the fridge. I walked over to the coffee maker and pulled out the bottle that rested behind the coffee maker. "Rylax, for the angry," I read the bottle aloud making me feel even worse by the second. "Dad, I am not sick, nor I am angry so why do you give me this crap," I barked throwing the bottle in the sink. He walked past me and pulled the bottle from the sink.

"For Ditone or high toned anger, rage, or outburst of wrath," he read aloud looking at me.

"I don't have outbursts of wrath, rage, or high toned anger," I said sarcastically forgetting about the last one.

"Yes, I know that."

"Then why did you sneak this in my coffee?"

"Because you do have Ditone, which I do recall is the part where if you start screaming you get angry faster and you get louder," he crossed his arms as I grabbed my bag and ran up stairs.

"Yeah, whatever."


	2. Hearing Things

I walked into my room and found Allison making my bed. "What are you doing?" I laughed as she looked up at me.

"I thought I would be helpful since you did after all let me sleep in here last night," she smiled as I tried to. "What happened now?"

"Why do you think anything is wrong?" I snapped as she looked at me with a serious face but a hint of fear.

"I…I don't know, you seem angry or something happened in the past thirty minutes," she said as I sighed and sat on my bed.

"Sorry, it's just dad put that Rylax crap in my coffee."

"Richard, you know he is only doing it for your health."

"Yeah, I wish he wouldn't. I haven't been raged for a while."

"Please, you went on a rampage the day before we left for this place remember how mom locked you in your room to let you cool down," she crossed her arms as I looked away.

"Whatever, let's just go we're going to be late," I said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to her.

"Listen, promise me you won't get into any fights or become over protective of me?"

"Allison when would…"

"Richard! Promise me?" she asked again looking into my eyes.

"Fine, I won't get into any fights and I won't be over protective of you, but if you do need my help weather you ask for it or not then…"

"That's being over protective," she said aloud. "Now let me see your arm."

"I already took care of it," I said grabbing my bag. "Like I said we are going to be late," I said walking out my room feeling my rate picking up the best feeling in the world stress before school.

"Richard, make sure…"

"Whatever," I sighed walking past my dad. He grabbed my chest and pushed me into the wall.

"Listen here, I don't want to be coming into your school because you wanted to pick a fight with someone so mind your own business," he snapped as I looked away.

"Sure, now if you don't mind we have to go," I started gridding my teeth. I walked out the front door and got in my car and started for school. Allison spent the enter ride dead silent and she had muted the radio because she didn't want to hear my music so we were driving in dead silence. That is until I heard a siren coming from like a police car or Ambulance so I pulled over and sat on the side of the road, I turned around and saw how we were the only ones on the street.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked looking through the back window seeing nothing behind us.

"You don't hear that…it sounds like a siren?" I asked her still hearing the echo in my head.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive, because I don't hear anything," she said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Don't play with me Allison you have to hear the siren it is literally blaring like it's on top of me," I said starting to scream to hear my own voice.

"Stop screaming," she said placing her hand on my chest. "Oh my God Richard are you ok, your heart is racing," she said sounding concerned as my head felt like it was going to split open. I rested my head on my steering wheel and Allison sounded really concerned for me.

"Allison, I am fine, sh, just let me…" I stopped talking because the siren had seized and I had finally come back to a relaxed state and we continued driving while Allison continued looking at me as if I was insane. Three blocks later I saw a cop car with its lights on and the cop talking to a woman who looked to be rushed.

"She's gorgeous," I said by accident aloud.

"Who?" Allison asked looking toward the pulled over car. "Richard you are really freaking me out."

"What you are telling me you can't see her," I said pointing to the driver in the car who looked to be about twenty feet away.

"She is like a hundred feet away she is all the way down the street," she raised her voice as I ignored her and got to school. The entire front of the building was empty.

"I told you we were going to be late," I said as she smiled not caring. We walked down the sidewalk and Allison's phone started ringing

"Hello? Hi mom, yes I have everything, well everything but a pen," she sighed in aggravation looking up at me as I shook my head. "I got to go, love you," she said hanging up. "You can be such a jerk sometimes," she laughed playfully smacking my chest.

"Well, I wasn't the one who forgot my things," I joked as a man stood behind us. He introduced himself and guided Allison and I into a classroom.

"Students this is Allison and Richard Argent," he said before leaving the classroom. People were starring and I pushed Allison a little and found two empty seats in the back. I pulled out my book and Allison was leaning toward me when the guy in front of her turned around and handed her a pen.

_How did he know that she needed a pen?_ I thought to myself as Allison began smiling like she usually does when she likes something or someone. I sat in that English class for forty five minutes and I felt like my eyes were going to melt out of my head from all that reading. The bell rang and Allison leaned on her desk waiting for me. "What…what are you doing?" I laughed as she blinked blankly at me.

"Waiting for you," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, but we don't have the same class next, I have sports next," I said looking at my schedule. I took Allison's from her hand as she laughed and I looked at it to see she had creative writing next.

"I'll see you at lunch," I chuckled handing her paper back before I walked out of the room. I went to my locker and threw my books in it and closed it. I saw a nice looking girl talking to my sister and I was about to introduce myself when some guy came over and started talking to them. I down the hall when I heard some people calling at me. I turned and saw the two guys that sat next to my sister last period.

"Your Richard right?" the guy who sat right next to me asked.

"Yeah, and you are?" I asked trying to be as polite as possible. For once I didn't want to go to a school with everyone thinking I was a freak.

"Oh sorry, I am Scott and this is Stiles," he said as I nodded at the guy standing behind him.

"So, um…who are the people talking to my sister?" I asked looking at the red head.

"Oh them, that's Lydia and Jackson. Jackson is the biggest A-hole you will ever meet," Stiles said as I looked at my sister in concern while I heard Scott start chuckling. The bell rang giving me a minor headache. I had no clue why but the every sound to me was louder it was the weirdest thing I ever heard. I went to my next two classes and soon grabbed a table at lunch. Scott and Stiles had joined me and we were the only three people sitting at this table.

"So I heard you guys moved from San Francisco," Stiles said as I rolled my eyes.

"Allison, loved it there while I hated it," I laughed. "I'm actually shocked you guys are even sitting with me."

"Why, you a loner or something?"

"I used to be, everyone was afraid of me," I said not caring as I felt my arm becoming warm. I pulled my sleeve up a little and held onto the bandage forcing my arm to gain even more pain.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Scott asked looking at my arm. I had no clue what to say. What I was in the woods and got attacked by a wolf?

"Oh yeah, that I got bit by a dog," I said as they looked at me curiously.

"What kind?" Styles asked as I closed my eyes waiting for an excuse, but noting was coming.

"A wolf," I sighed as Scott eyes became wide as if I came out with a discovery.

"I told you," he said looking at Stiles seriously.

"Wait, you guys know about wolves being…" I froze and looked at Scott and all of a sudden I had a flashback of the night before of me driving my car around someone. "You were the one standing in the street last night," I said feeling shocked. "What the hell were you doing in the street?" I asked as he stared at me blankly.

"I got attacked by a wolf last night too," he said holding his side. "I want to know something, can you hear like weird things like things you usually can't hear, or see things you can't?" he asked as I nodded.

"I don't get it at all," I said feeling slightly freaked out.

"How many times do I have to say it, there are no wolves in the woods. California hasn't had wolves in like 60 years," Stiles said as the bell rang.


	3. Finally not a Freak

**Thank you for all the people who are reading and enjoying this. I would like to say two things before you start reading though. 1) Jennifer is actually a charcter in the show. She showed up once in the first episode but will be showing up more in later episodes. 2) I want to thank MetaphoricallyOfCourse sending me such great feedback, which made me want to write this chapter immediately. I really like this chapter and I hope you do too. :)**

* * *

><p>The final bell went off and I found Allison standing by her locker. "So what do you want to do?" I asked her thinking she was all mine for the day.<p>

"Well the lacrosse tryouts are today and I was planning on watching them. You can join if you want," she smiled.

"Oh," I said feeling a little upset that she didn't tell me sooner. "Yeah, sure I'll come," I continued as Allison smiled making me smile too. She grabbed me by the wrist and ran out the back door. We were soon at the lacrosse field and Allison had started talking to the red headed girl I saw earlier.

"Oh sorry, Lydia this is my twin brother Richard," Allison said as I shook her hand. She looked at me as if she was a little bit curious about me but the sound of the whistle screaming in my head made me break the eye contact and I grabbed my ears. "Richard, are you ok?" Allison asked sounding more concerned than this morning.

When the ringing had stopped I rested my head on my lap and started nodding. "Let go, Vince, stop," I heard a girl complaining. "I said stop it," the voice continued. "Don't you have to get on the field you jackal?" I got up and walked to where ever the voice was coming from. I looked at my sister who looked at me briefly as if I was crazy but soon went back to watching the tryouts. I found a girl my age struggling to get out of this guy's grasp, why she looked familiar was beyond me.

"Hey, is everything alright back here?" I asked as they both looked at me.

"Mind your own damn business puke face," the guy said letting her go.

"I thought I heard her tell you to stop dude," I countered walking up to him.

"Who's gonna stop me, you?" he chuckled as I smirked and turned the other way pretending to walk away before I turned around and punched him across the face. I heard the girl squeak and I saw her feet jump back as I tackled him to the floor. He pushed me up and soon slammed his shoulder into my stomach and pinned me between him and a tree. That was when I lifted my knee and slammed him as hard as I could in his torso. He fell to the floor holding his stomach and chest, but that didn't keep him down for long so I swung again and clocked him under the chin to watch him stumble back and rest up against a tree. He looked at me as if I was some kind of monster and grabbed his lip that had started to bleed. He stood up and started running away.

I felt weird like I was some kind of animal not my normal self and I thought I was hallucinating because I looked at my nails and they seemed to have grown into sharp points. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I leaned against a tree and closed my eyes. "Um…are you ok?" the girl had asked. I slowly felt myself coming back to normal and I turned around.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said calmly as she walked closer to me.

"You have really pretty eyes," she said calmly as one of my brows went up.

"Last time I checked people didn't think dark grey was pretty," I chuckled as she shook her head.

"You must have hazel in them because they are defiantly a soft almost cotton colored grey," she smiled. _THAT'S IT! _I screamed in my head.

"So did you enjoy getting pulled over this morning?" I asked as she looked at me the same way my sister did.

"How did you know that?"

"Well my sister and I drove past you this morning when that cop had pulled you over," I said as she smiled.

"Oh, you freaked me out for a second," she smiled showing her bright white teeth.

"I'm Richard by the way," I said taking her hand and respectfully kissing it hearing a giggle come out of her.

"I'm Jennifer," she smiled.

"So is that moron your boyfriend?"

"Truth be told, he isn't my boyfriend, he has been trying for weeks though. I have told him off a good amount of times, but I think being around you he will stay away," she laughed.

"Hey, um…if you want you could join us at bleachers and keep me company," I smiled feeling stupider by the second. _Wow I can't talk today._

"I would like that," she smiled as my eyes went wide.

"Really?" I asked doubting her as she smiled. "Ok, let's go," I said as she walked with me back to the lacrosse field. "Allison, this is Jennifer," I introduced my sister as she looked from the girl to me pretty shocked.

"Nice to meet you," she said shaking her hand. I took my seat and started talking to Jennifer about well Beacon Hills.

"Who is that?" my sister asked pointing to the goalie, who to me looked like Scott.

"I don't know," Lydia responded. I looked at the goalie as he repetitively caught one ball after the next. It had to have been the coolest thing ever, I never seen a lacrosse goalie catch so many balls in one sitting.

"I think that's Scott McCall," Jennifer spoke up with a tone of a hint of distain. So I was right about it being Scott.

"So how long have you lived in Beacon?" I turned to face Jennifer.

"About ten or eleven years," she smiled. I stood up and moved up a bleacher and sat right next to her.

"So, I was wondering what are you doing Saturday night?" I asked since it was only three days away. She looked like she was giving it thought and she smiled and looked at me.

"Nothing why?"

"Well would you like to go to the movies with me?"

"You mean on a date?" she asked while I nodded which made her smile even bigger. "Sure I would love that," she added. I thought I saw my sister looking up at us but I wasn't sure the only two things I was sure about was I had a date Saturday and the kid I previously beat the crap out of was staring at us from the field.

"Hey would you guys like to come to wait…Allison already told me you guys have family game night," Lydia had said I felt really confused.

"I had no clue about family game night," I said as my sister looked at me in a way of telling me to shut up.

"That's because mom forgot to mention it to you, you weren't home last night," she lied. I could tell she was lying because she usually grabs a few pieces of her hair and begins twirling it around her fingers and that was exactly what she was doing.

"Maybe you can try and get out of it, Lydia and Jackson throw the best parties," Jennifer had said all prissy.

"Maybe I can," I smiled as I felt Allison grab my ankle and dig her nail in. "One minute," I smiled at Jennifer before turning around to my sister. "What the hell was that for?" I whispered in her ear grinding my teeth.

"I don't want to go to this party," she answered.

"Excuse us," I said as I grabbed Allison by her wrist and pulled her off the bleachers and walked her a yard or two away from Jennifer and Lydia. "What are you doing, you are killing me over there," I said pointing behind her.

"Come on, you really want to go to a stupid party, come on that is the stupidest…"

"Allison, this my chance to not be classified as a freak," I said as she looked at me crossing her arm. "I mean us…our chance," I corrected myself.

"Is this what this about? Richard, you were never…"

"Please Allison, you ignored me all through our freshman year and half the sophomore year," I said walking past her.

"Richard stop," she said as I turned around.

"What?"

"Nothing, just go ahead, I'll meet up with you later," she said as I nodded confused and walked away.

"Hey, I uh…got to go, I'll see you later," I said looking at Jennifer who smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you after school, I guess," she nodded before I walked away. I got to my car and found Vince standing right next to it.

"Nice ride," he said looking at my grey maxima.

"Yeah thanks do you mind standing back please," I said walking for my door as he pushed me back.

"I will if you do one thing stay away from Jennifer," he said sounding forceful.

"Make me," I said getting in his face.

"Consider this your warning," he smacked me in my right arm forcing my wound to give a soft pain. I didn't get it, it was giving me trouble all day but not now, it felt like it was getting better. He turned around and walked away but he wasn't done making me mad because the next thing he did was as he was leaving he pulled his key out and keyed my car.

"What the hell is your problem, jackass," I said grabbing him by his collar and pulling him back.

"My problem, my problem is you think you can come here and take my girlfriend."

"Dude, you had your chance and ya blew it so back off," I said as he looked away and behind me.

"Richard?" Allison called behind me. "What are you doing?" she asked rushing over and pulling me back. "I am so sorry," she said handing him his things. Vince smiled sarcastically before leaving. When he was gone she turned and looked really angry at me. "What did you promise me this morning?"

"That I would look out for you?" I smiled as she got in my face.

"Answer the question!" she barked.

"That I wouldn't get into any fights," I rolled my eyes.

"And what was that?"

"That wasn't a fight. If you wanted to see a fight you should have been behind the bleachers when I met Jennifer," I said soon regretting what I said.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing…nothing just get in the car," I said quickly getting in the driver's seat and locking my door. Allison got in and I drove home. The entire way home she and I were silent. When we got home she ignored me and walked right into the house. I just went right to the bathroom and started unwrapping my arm, one strand at a time. I finally got the skin and I looked at the reflection in the mirror of my arm and how perfect it was. The wound looked as if it never had been there. I looked at my eyes to see if they were the color Jennifer had described light cotton grey or whatever, but they weren't they were their normal grey.

"What is wrong with me?" I whispered looking from my face to my fingers to my arm. Something wasn't right here I didn't understand it at all. "ALLISON!" I screamed as my sister came flying into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" she asked all panicked and scared.

"Look at my arm," I said as she looked.

"I see nothing," she shrugged. I raised my brows waiting for it to click. "Oh my God I see nothing, it's a miracle," she smiled hugging me.

While hugging my sister I looked at my reflection to see if I had any physical changes. I was really scared because I had no clue what was wrong with me.


	4. Burden of the Moon

**Hey guys, I want to apologize for how much I skip in this chapter I tried to make it run as smooth as possible but I promise the next chapter won't be bumpy like the beginning. After you get past the beginning it starts at a good normal pace. And thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>School came faster than I expected and I walked up to Scott and Stiles and saw how he was laughing. "What's funny?" I asked as Scott looked at me.<p>

"Stiles thinks that the wolf that bit me was a werewolf," he said as I started a smile.

"Well if you got bit by one then so did I," I started hysterically laughing.

"Fine, when you two go blood thirsty don't come crying to me," Stiles said as the bell went off forcing Scott and I to laugh even harder.

"Hey Rich, I got a question to ask you."

"Yeah what's up?" I asked as we walked down the hall toward the English Hall.

"Your sister, would you be ok if I took her to the party tonight?" he asked as I thought about and soon I ended up smiling.

"Actually I think that would be the best thing for her, go right ahead," I said as he patted my shoulder and walked into the classroom. Stiles looked at me and stared at me slightly creeping me out. "What?" I asked laughing.

"Are you sure you haven't had any strange urges or changes?" he asked as I looked at him with a little concern.

"N-no," I hesitated as his eye brow went up.

"Really?" he asked sounding as if he was trying to pull open my secrets.

"Yep, Stiles nothing is wrong," I chuckled as he nodded sarcastically as the bell went off. The two of us walked into the English class and I took my seat. Allison smiled at me and I nodded looking at the clock.

"Hey, Scott," I whispered as the bell went off. He looked at me and before I continued I looked at Allison to see who was fully in her book so I knew she wouldn't catch anything. "Could Stiles be right?" I asked as he started laughing again.

"Come on you can't be seriously falling for his little 'research'," he laughed.

"Yeah, I don't know I mean weird things have been going on. It is kind of freaking…"

"Mr. Argent seems to me that you need to be pulled to the front," Mr. Huff called from the front of the room. I stared blankly as all eyes faced toward me. I stood up nearly laughing and moved to the front seat the only empty seat. I never knew how boring my English class was until I sat in that front row and couldn't wait for the bell which came twenty minutes later.

After the final bell I ran into Jennifer by my locker. "Hey, I didn't see you at lunch," she said as I opened the door.

"Yeah, I was with my friends sorry. So this party tonight, is it too late to ask you to join me?" I asked as she smiled.

"I thought you had family game night tonight?"

"Yeah, but I can probably get out of it real easy," I laughed.

"So my house seven thirty?" she smiled as I nodded before she walked away.

"You know it's a full moon tonight?" Stiles said coming out of nowhere making me scream.

"Don't do that ever again," I said trying not to laugh.

"So you and Jennifer? Well just warning you tonight is the full m-"

"Stiles, Scott and I aren't and nor will ever be werewolves," I said grabbing his shoulders.

"Fine, but don't come crawling to my place when you're all flesh and blood lusting," he said walking away. I couldn't help but wonder if Stiles was actually right I mean the wolf hasn't been in California in like 60 years. I walked out to my car and started it up waiting for Allison to show up was waiting for the tides to change. Twenty minutes later and the parking lot was nearly empty when she finally showed up.

"Took you forever," I laughed as she looked at me without care. She smiled and I started the car and drove off campus. "So did anything interesting happen today?"

"You know your friend Scott asked me to the party tonight?"

"Really I had no clue?" I was almost laughing. "Well then, I guess I will see you there," I smiled as she looked shocked. The rest of the ride home I listened to Allison go on and on about how happy she was, I really never saw her like this. We got home and I went up stairs to clean up.

Seven thirty came and I pulled into Jennifer's drive way and found her standing on her front porch. "Well you look amazing," I said as she smiled. "So you want to get going?" I asked as she gave a little nod. We got in the car and Jennifer gave me directions to Lydia's place. As I drove down the street I could see the moon rising above the trees, but why was I freaking out over this, I knew I was worrying about it because I had started to sweat.

"You ok?" Jennifer asked as I looked at her a little confused.

"Yeah, why…why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you look a little clammy and you're sweating," she laughed.

"Oh, well I guess…I'm a little nervous," I lied. I knew I wasn't feeling good because Stiles scared the crap out of me today.

"That is so cute," she smiled as we pulled into Lydia's driveway. We got in and the party was already in full swing. Allison and Scott had already shown up and Jennifer had wanted to start dancing which I had no problem with. Every second went by Jennifer had gotten closer to me making me feel amazing, I never had been this close to a girl grinding and bumping, but what happened next was beyond me, my head felt like a thousand knives were being inserted in my head and I stopped moving, closed my eyes and held onto my head.

"Richard, are you ok?" Jennifer asked as I could barely hear her. The music amped up, my body felt like my skin was crawling and my head felt worse by the second.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," I said walking for the door. The sounds around me started sounding distorted and all slow motioned.

"Are you ok?" some girl asked me. I just kept moving and got to my car. I know leaving wasn't the best thing to do but I felt horrible, I had to leave and I left Jennifer at the party. I pulled into my driveway and stumbled into my bedroom; I lay in my bed and started breathing slowly each second making me feel worse. I looked out the window and saw the moon starring straight at me I was refusing to believe what Stiles was talking about earlier that day.

I felt worse and worse and I got up and jumped out the window. I stood on my roof and looked at my fingers as my nails started to grow out into a sharp point. I felt weird and flipped off the roof. I ran over to the fountain in the front yard and saw my reflection. My ears had grown to a strange point like a wolf's, my eyes I know saw what Jennifer was talking about the light grey in my eyes and lastly the hard to miss my teeth had grown jaws.

I needed to take care of this and ran off to find the one who bit me. It didn't take long to reach the preserve. It was shocking how fast I was moving. I rested against a tree and looked around for anything interesting. But my ears caught something someone screaming. I saw three men staring at a figure that looked stuck to a tree. Another figure stood behind a tree and made eye contact with me. The figure signaled to me to actually help the person next to the tree. I don't know why but I nodded and started off when I got to the person I saw it was Scott stuck to the tree.

"Scott?" I whispered in shock as he looked at me in the same shock I had.

"Take care of it," I heard a really familiar voice. I looked to the three figures and gasped in my horror.

"Shit, no way," I whispered feeling horrified.


	5. Mystery of an Illness

**I just want to say I skip like the second and third so I could get right to last weeks episode, so i hope you like it and here we go.**

* * *

><p>I froze I had no idea what to do, I looked at the three men in horror as the person I nodded to earlier came out from behind them and two were pulled away while the one I knew standing in the middle turned around. The person was gone and now next to me, he pulled the arrow from Scott's arm grabbed me by the color and rushed ahead. "What was that back there?" the person asked me. I sat against a tree horrified unable to speak.<p>

"Derek, who were those people?" Scott asked pointing in the direction we left them.

"Hunters, they have been searching for us over centuries, and it would have gone a lot smoother if this one did something, what happened?" Derek asked picking me up and placing me on my feet.

"That was never mind," I said looking away in shame. I wasn't going to tell them that my dad is going to be the one to try and kill them. For the next ten minutes Scott went on about blaming Derek for this curse.

"Scott, you don't understand that people would kill to have your hearing or what you can see," Derek said calmer.

"Well not me, I went from freak to even freakier," I spoke up finally as Derek looked at me.

"Richard, do you think anyone asked for this?" Derek looked at me.

"I guess, I guess not."

"Richard, don't side with him, he is the one that gave you this curse," Scott said standing up.

"No, I'm not," Derek turned to Scott who just shook his head ignoring him. For some strange reason I wanted to believe him, something deep down inside me was saying that Derek was telling the truth and I should trust him, but I didn't want to say anything to make Scott more angry with me.

"Over here," I heard my dad calling.

"Let's move it," Derek snarled grabbing me again by my collar and dragging me deeper into the woods. By dawn Derek had pushed Scott and I to the end of the woods and I had ended up walking home, I was about forty minutes away by foot and when I reached home Allison was already up and looking at me funny as I walked through the front door.

"Where were you?" she asked as I looked at the clock.

"I went for a run," I said as she nodded at me funny.

"Well get ready, I'll meet you in the car," she said before going out the door. I walked toward my parent's room and stuck my head in looking at my dad who slept in his bed next to my mom. I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly got ready and I was making my way to the front door when I really didn't feel good, I fell to the floor and laid there.

"Oh my God," I heard Allison scream out when she walked in the house probably to try and get me. "There is no way you're going to school," she said helping me up and into my room. The whole place was spinning and I went cold, I thought it had to do with this being a werewolf, but I had no clue what was wrong.

"What happened?" my mom asked walking over to me as Allison looked frightened.

"I don't know I walked in the house and found him lying on the floor," she answered as my mom placed her warm hand on my head. She started her motherly instinct and started taking care of me, fifteen minutes later she declared I had the flu, but it didn't feel like the flu it felt more like my blood pressure was rising as if I was transforming in front of my own family but I quickly snapped out of it and pulled the covers over my head.

"Allison, get to school, try and get your brother's homework, and don't be late, Richard, you are going to get better quickly," she reprimanded as they both left my room.

"Ok, all I need to do is rest just calm down and rest," I said to myself closing my eyes.

About four or five days had passed and my body fought off the pressure rise and animal instinct rather quickly and I was walking around acting normal. I climbed into Allison's car and we were on our way to school. "So are you sure, you can make it through the day?" she asked as I groaned again.

"Allison, I am fine, just relaxed," I laughed as she rolled her eyes and pulled onto the campus. I got out and started for the front doors and found Scott and Stiles standing by my locker.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Stiles said as I laughed.

"Yeah, I don't know what but it was like my body wanted to be its wolf form all week," I whispered as Scott looked at me.

"I need to talk to you," he said grabbing my collar and pushed me into a silent hallway. "Derek didn't bite us," he said as I gave that thought.

"What…are you talking about?" I asked even though I had every knowledge in my brain to understand.

"Did you hear about the bus driver a few days ago and how a wild animal attacked him?" he asked as I nodded , I saw the story like once or twice.

"What about it?"

"There were two werewolves in that bus one trying to help him while the other tried to kill, I was the one trying to help," he whispered.

"So that means Derek was the one trying to kill him?" I asked not understanding since the puzzle wasn't coming together.

"That is exactly what I thought, but it's not, there is another it's called an Alpha, Derek, you and I are called Betas, I learned this all from Derek yesterday," he continued as I gave it even more thought. Now this was making so much sense.

"So the alpha wolf was the one that bit us?" I asked as he nodded. "Not Derek?" I asked again as his reply was the same. "So what does that mean?"

"It means, on the next full moon we have to kill with it or we die," he said now becoming really serious.

"WAIT WHAT!"

"Shut up, Richard, the only way we don't have to is if we join up with Derek, he can teach us everything."

"Wait, I thought we weren't supposed to trust…"

"I don't trust Derek, but we are going to have to try if we want to stay alive," he said as I nodded. The bell rang and soon the hall we were on started to fill with people and we walked into our English class. Scott talked to Allison while I gave my missed work to the teacher.

"Welcome back Mr. Argent we missed you," he said slightly sarcastic as he handed me the test everyone took yesterday. "You have twenty minutes to answer all forty questions sit in the back and begin," he said as I ran to my seat and got started. I kept looking at Scott and my sister who was writing something and when I looked at the clock I had less than five minutes to answer ten questions so I started to read quickly and if I didn't know it guess "C". "Time is up, Mr. Argent, bring the paper here," he spoke up as I walked to his desk and handed him my paper, all forty questions finished and completed.

After I turned my test in he told us to sit in silence but no one listened and everyone was talking. "So how was the date with my sister, and Lydia, and Jackson go a couple nights ago?" I asked as Scott looked at telling me to shut up as I started laughing.

"It went better than I expected," he said as Stiles looked at Lydia who sat in the front row.

"Ok, since you all can't follow directions the next person to speak will get a minus twenty points," our teacher spoke up as I sat properly in my chair and began reading. Five minutes later he stood up and started returning out tests. I looked at the 'C-' in red ink, that was the worst I ever did on a test. But my grade didn't look so bad when I saw Scott's 'D-'.

"What happened?" I asked as he shrugged.

"Your sister is going to help me study so I think I'll do better later," he said as I chuckled.

"Uh-huh, you two study," I said sarcastically as Stiles gave me a high five. Stiles was about to say something when the bell went off, I grabbed my things and walked out the door. I found Jennifer right by my locker looking around like a lost child. "Hey I missed you," I said as she grabbed the back of my head and began to kiss me.

"What happened?" she asked as I shrugged not knowing what she was asking.

"What do you mean?" I asked opening the locker.

"I mean, where were you?"

"Oh, my mom thinks I had the flu, don't worry I am over it so you won't get it," I reassured her but when I looked over her shoulder, I thought I saw Derek walking through the hallways. Jennifer turned around and saw a bunch of people.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, I…thought I saw someone," I smiled at her as the warning bell sounded.

"So I'll see you at lunch?" she asked as I nodded. I kissed her again and closed my locker and we both went in different directions. By lunch everything was insane my day sucked I had tests in nearly all of my classes, and our small little table now consumed with a crowd, mainly the few people I couldn't stand such as Jackson.

"What is going on?" I asked Stiles as he shrugged his shoulders.

"So Richard, you had the flu?" Jackson looked up as if I had faked my illness.

"Yeah, and your point?"

"Well, it seems strange that you got over it so quickly. I mean four days that has to be a record," he continued as he looked at me ready to jump the table.

"Yeah, my guy is like so strong," Jennifer said resting her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, sure he is." Lydia looked at Jackson telling him to shut up but that didn't stop him. "Why don't you tell us what's really going on you little freak?"

"Jackson!" Allison spoke up.

"Allison," I said calmly looking at her.

"Well, I think we all would love to hear what happened to you for four days?"

"Fine you want to know?" I said aloud as Scott looked at me pretty frightened. "I was going to Allison's car and before I got to the door I collapsed, I didn't know what was wrong with me, my sister found me called in my mom and they rushed me to my room, my mom was the one who said I had the flu, I don't know what was wrong with me," I snapped as Jackson looked at me still not believing me.

"Happy?" Allison spoke up as Jackson went back to eating.

"Well its good your ok, lunch was pretty basic without you," Lydia said nicely which kind of shocked me a little, but not a whole lot. The rest of the lunch the only people talking were Lydia, Allison, Scott, and Stiles I really didn't want to say anything for Jackson may find away to harass me some more. Lunch ended and I only had three more classes to go which shockingly felt really quickly. I met up with my sister by her locker after getting my things and when she finished talking to Scott both of us were already going to her car.

"Oh did you know Aunt Kate came in last night?"

"What, no one told me that," I responded as she laughed.

"Yeah she was unpacking her things this morning, dad would have told you if you were awake last night, turns out she had some car trouble, she said starting the car and pulled out. We moved a couple of feet and stopped to a huge line. I looked ahead and saw Stiles' car and it looked like Scott was there too.

"I'll be right back," I said getting out of the car and quickly got to Stiles' car and Saw Derek sitting on the ground. "Did you hit him?"

"No, he jumped in front of my car," Stiles barked from inside of the car.

"What happened?" I asked looking at the blood coming out of his arm.

"I got shot," he replied sarcastically.

"And you can't heal yourself?"

"No it wasn't a normal bullet."

"What was it, silver?" Scott asked as Derek looked at him.

"No, but you two will need to find out," he spoke up and looked at me.

"Was it my dad?" I asked sounding a little disturbed.

"No…" Derek said looking at me slightly afraid to say who. I never had seen him like this. "It was your aunt," he added as I could feel my chest pounding.

"Richard, help me get him in the car," Scott said as we both lifted Derek.

"Whoa, no," Stiles said as I opened the door.

"Stiles, shut up and just help out," I barked as Scott and I got Derek in.

"Call me when you get him to safety," Scott said as I closed the door.

"One of you needs to find that bullet," Derek said before Stiles drove off.

"I'll meet you at my house," I said before running back to Allison's car.

"What was that all about?" she asked getting back in.

"Oh Stiles hit a little animal, but it's ok," I said as she nodded and drove home.


	6. Dinner before Dinner

**I hope you like this chapter, I was going to do the entire episode but thought it would do better if I broke it apart so thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>We got in the driveway and saw how Scott was waiting on his bike. "How…how did he beat us here so quickly?" Allison asked me as I shrugged my shoulders.<p>

"Why don't you ask him," I said as my phone went off.

"Hey what are you doing?" Jennifer asked the second I answered.

"Nothing at the moment, why?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me this afternoon."

"Sure, I would love to but I have to be home before my parents return," I said as I heard her agree with a soft sigh.

"Fine, what time is that?" she asked as I looked at Allison.

"Three hours," she whispered.

"Three hours," I repeated as Jennifer spoke up.

"Oh that should be plenty of time," she said as I got out of Allison's car, ran in the house, threw my stuff on my bed, and ran back out the front.

"I'll see you guys later, have fun," I said as Scott looked at me funny as I grabbed my scooter and drove off. I pulled into her driveway and she looked a little surprised to see my scooter since it wasn't the small 50 cc, I worked on it with my dad and made it a 77 cc which forced me to get my motorcycle license.

"Are you sure you are allowed to drive this?" she asked as I turned it off and walked over to her.

"Believe me, you'll be safe. You trust me?" I asked kissing her softly on the lips as she smiled.

"With all my heart," she said taking the extra helmet from my hand. "Let's ride," she said grabbing my hand as I sat down and started it up as it gave a loud start up.

"Come on," I called over the engine as she slowly sat down. She placed her hands on my side. "You're going to need to get closer," I said as she slowly moved her hands around my waist until they met at my stomach.

"Like this?" she asked as I nodded. I pulled the kickstand up and drove down the street as Jennifer screamed in excitement. On every turn her grip would tighten around my waist which made me laugh even harder. "Turn left here," she said as we pulled into a really old looking restaurant.

"Where are we?" I asked as I turned off the scooter and put the helmets up. She grabbed my hand and we entered the building.

"Hey Jackie the normal seat please," she said to the woman behind the podium. I looked around and saw how new the inside looked; it was amazing, all these old photos of celebrities on the wall. Jennifer took me to a seat in the corner and she gave me a menu.

"So, like what is this place?" I asked as she smiled.

"My little surprise, you see this place is called Back in Time, when I was little my dad loved the old movies and celebrities and so he dreamed of opening his own restaurant and when my grandfather died he left my dad all these really old pictures of signed celebrities and that inspired him to start his own restaurant, these pictures all have their own stories. Like that one," she said pointing to one of Audrey Hepburn.

"Oh yeah, what?" I asked grabbing her hand.

"Well my grandfather was actually her personal butler, she treated him so well up until the day she died," she smiled. She soon went on for every single picture that hung around the rooms.

"Hey Jen," a guy my age said walking over to our table.

"Hey Bert, the usual please and tell daddy to surprise my guest," she said as he smiled at her, almost the same way I looked at her.

"Who was he?" I asked feeling a little awkward.

"Who Bert? He's like my brother," she smiled.

"Believe me I don't look at Allison like that," I laughed as she grabbed my hand. The next hour and a half we spent the entire time laughing and talking about anything that came to mind mostly of how Jackson was a big ass. "So shall we go?" I asked signing the check as she took my hand. We got to the scooter when I received a text from Scott.

_Derek not looking so good, you need to help Stiles._

"I hate to do this but I have to go," I said as she smiled.

"I understand it's alright, your parents need you," she said as I got on the scooter. "I'll stay here, so I will see you later," she kissed my cheek before I left. I got back to my house and found my dad walking toward a parked car with its trunk open.

"Where were you?" he asked sounding a little angry.

"Um…out?"

"Out, where out?" he said as I walked my bike in the garage.

"Huh?" I asked pretending not to hear his question.

"Richard, answer me," he said as I saw my Aunt Kate walk out of the house.

"Chris, leave the poor kid alone, you can't always be hovering over him," she smiled at me as she pointed to the car. I smiled and grabbed a few bags and walked them into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here? I told you Stiles…"

"I know what you said but I needed to drop off my stuff, I'll go later chill," I interrupted as Scott walked back out the house to grab the rest of the bags. I went back to the door when I heard my aunt.

"You'll stay for dinner," was the only thing I heard as she and Allison walked in the house. I walked into my dad's room to see if I could find anything it still killed me that my dad was trying to kill me. But I couldn't find anything.

"Looking for something?" dad asked as I quickly stood up.

"Um…yeah, my uh…what's it called?" I said aloud as he crossed his arm. "My flash drive," I looked at him.

"And it would be under my bed, why?"

"Oh because I was using mom's computer for a project the other day and Allison scared me and I dropped my flash drive," I said as he looked at me seriously.

"Is this it?" he asked picking it up off the desk as I nodded and took it. "Be more careful where you place your things." I quickly walked out of his room and downstairs and found Allison in the kitchen.

"So did you have fun?" Allison asked pushing me into the hallway.

"Sh, keep your voice down," I chuckled. "I actually had a really good time," I said as she smiled.

"So what did you do that was so fun?" Aunt Kate asked coming from behind us.

"Nothing just hung out with my girlfriend," I said not thinking as I spoke.

"Dinner is on the table," my mom's voice echoed through the house.

"Your dad knows right?" she turned to me.

"Well daddy's little girl has his mind occupied so no he doesn't know and he won't find out, please Aunt Kate," I begged as she hugged me.

"Daddy's little girl? I'll admit sometimes but not always," Allison spoke up.

"On the count of three!" mom echoed again. The three of us looked at each other smiled and ran to the table. We all sat down and for the first ten minutes we all were silent.


	7. Dinner and a Bullet

We all sat down for dinner and it started off quiet which made the tension in the room very awkward and I wasn't the only awkward one in there. "So what do you do Scott, like extra curriculum wise," Aunt Kate finally broke the silence.

"Lacrosse," he said. She looked at him like she never heard of it which I knew she has but if it would get people to talk. "It's basically ice hockey but on grass," Scott said as I tried not to laugh. My dad looked up from his plate.

"Ice hockey on grass is called field hockey," he spoke up as I bit my lip. I could feel my aunt grabbing onto my leg telling me to shut up. Allison continued explaining what happened with the first game and then Aunt Kate brought up the bus driver that died last week and I looked at Scott and we both shared the same expression.

"So what do you think it was, Scott?" she asked as I looked at him waiting for a good answer.

"I heard it was a mountain lion," he said calmly.

"It could be a wolf," I spoke up as my dad chuckled. "No seriously, I mean wolfs don't stay in one place they can wander," I said.

"Richard, if it was a wolf the thing would have gone for his throat," my aunt tapped my shoulder. Immediately after I said something my dad had brought up my grandfather's rabid dog story. We finished dinner and we I went into my room.

"Hello?" Stiles asked picking up his phone.

"Where are you guys?" I asked grabbing my jacket.

"Animal Clinic, Scott just called, did you find the bullet?"

"No I didn't find the bullet, have you seen my house?"

"Richard, if you want to end up dead don't look," Derek said into the receiver as my eyes budged from my head. I hung up and saw no one was down stairs and I crossed to the guest room and found Scott going into my dad's secret room, NO one was aloud in there, that's when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs so I jumped into Allison's room.

"I was looking for the bathroom," I heard Scott, down the hall.

"Does that look like a bathroom?" my aunt said sweetly as if she was playing with him. "Guest room, make a left." Then there was silence and I opened Allison's door and walked right into my aunt.

"What are you doing in there?" she asked as I found this would be the perfect opportunity to give Scott some time if he was looking for the bullet.

"You know what I don't know," I said sounding pretty dumb as she crossed her arms. "Fine I was looking to see if she had any of my things since she still hasn't unpacked fully," I said as she nodded.

"Now that sounds a lot more like you," she said hugging me. My phone started beeping and I looked at the screen to see a new text. _Miss you, wondering if you want to go to the movies with me tomorrow night. Jennifer. _I felt weird like my heart raced every time I heard or saw her name.

"What is this?" Aunt Kate asked pulling my phone from my hand.

"Come on, give me the phone," I said with a small smile as she placed her hand on my head and pushed me back. I finally got my phone back and she placed her arm around my shoulder and started walking me back to the dining room. We got to the stairs and I noticed Allison was coming up as we went down.

"Your brother was in your room," she whispered as Allison quickly looked at me while I looked at my aunt who smiled childishly and walked away. I glanced back at Allison.

"I should start running now shouldn't I?" I asked as she nodded and I high tailed it up the stairs I could hear her behind me. The only problem about the upstairs was it wasn't that big and not enough places to hide.

"I am going to skin you," Allison barked getting closer.

"GUYS!" my dad barked as I stopped letting Allison ram into me. Even though I was taller and stronger than Allison, I was afraid of her since she had a temper when need be. We walked to the railing. "Stop acting like children and get back to the table," he snapped as I looked a little worried.

"One minute?" we both asked as he nodded seriously and left the foyer. Allison made her way toward her room while I ran into the guest room to find Scott putting a black bag under my Aunt's bed.

"Did you find anything?" I asked as he jumped a little.

"Yeah, this," he said handing me a bullet.

"Great, let's get this to Derek and end of story," I said sticking the bullet in my own pocket. The two of us walked back into the dining room.

"Thank you so much for dinner but I should get going," Scott said as I took my seat.

"Nope, we're not done here I still want to know more about you," Aunt Kate said as Scott looked at me. Why was it always me to come up with the plans? I nodded at the chair and began thinking. Allison soon joined us and Aunt Kate was asking Scott more questions. Twenty minutes later I finally gave up and got up kissed my mom's head and went to my room to do 'homework'. As I left the room Scott looked at me panic stricken. I nodded to the stairs and he nodded and I heard him get up.

"So what are we doing?" he asked.

"Right now would be the perfect time to leave, everything is getting quiet. I am going to my room to sneak out meet me at the animal clinic in about ten minutes. He nodded and I ran up the stairs. I got to my door when I heard my aunt talking downstairs.

"What did you take from my bag?" she asked as my eyes widened. I reached into my pocket and looked at the bullet.

"Shit," I whispered sticking it back in and walking down the stairs. I stopped on the bottom step.

"What's going on here?" dad asked walking in. Could this get any worse?

"Well Scott uses the bathroom and I left my bag closed when Scott leaves I come back in to find my bag open," she said looking at Scott suspiciously. "Why don't you empty your pockets, Scott?" Aunt Kate asked.

"I can't believe this," Allison said shaking her head.

"I didn't take anything," he said looking a little worried.

"Then prove me wrong."

"This is stupid, dad?" Allison turned to dad as he put his hand up.

"No, I would like to see this," he reprimanded as Allison placed her hand over her eyes.

"Come on Scott, Prove me," Aunt Kate kept pushing.

"Fine you know what; Scott didn't go in your bag. I did," Allison spoke up as I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You?" Aunt Kate laughed.

"Yeah me," she said holding up a condom.

"Holy Shit," I said almost laughing as my dad looked at me angrily. Scott looked at her impressed and shocked and that was when I busted out laughing. Scott walked out the door and my dad grabbed the item from Allison's hand and turned to me and pointed up the stairs. I walked to my room nearly dying of laughter. When I got to my room I locked the door, opened my window and jumped out. I was on a mission right now and I needed to get to the clinic immediately. I ran down the street and saw Scott riding his bike. I jumped through a few yards and about ten minutes later Scott and I showed up.

"Take it, I'll stand guard," I said pulling the bullet from my pocket and handed it to Scott. He nodded and walked in the building. The night air was thick and cold the stars made me think of a certain person, I felt so bad leaving her at the restaurant. I pulled my phone out and pulled up Jennifer's name. I starred at the green call button what felt like a century when I heard a loud crash coming from inside. I ran in and found Scott with his hand under a table, Stiles trying to wake up a shirtless and zonked out Derek. "I thought you were supposed to be quiet?" I said feeling enraged.

"Just shut up and help me. I think he's dead," Stiles said sounding a little worried.

"Shut up, I almost got it," Scott said still reaching for something. I sat next to Derek and began smacking him in the face pretty hard. I got up and walked over to the table. I found a surgical saw laying flat on the table.

"I got nothing…wait, punch him," I suggested as Stiles looked at me like I was crazy. "It may work, just right here," I said making a fist and pressing it against my jaw. Stiles nodded and mumbled something to Derek before punching him across the face.

"I got it," Scott said quickly handing Derek the bullet. "What are you going to do?" Without answering Derek broke the bullet open and spilt the gun powder on the table after pulling a lighter out he burned the gun powder and lifted it in his hand.

"WAIT!" I said as Derek's sickly eyes looked up at me. "How do you know this is going to work, it may totally backfire," I said as he shrugged his arms.

"I don't, but we'll never know until we try," he said throwing the burnt dust on his arm and digging the powder into the wound. It smoked a blue color before the infection reversed and his arm returned to a normal looking state followed by his entire body, his eyes came back to normal as long as his skin.

"There we helped you, so you leave us alone," Scott said as I looked at him crazily.

"WHAT! We need him," I spoke up.

"Are you stupid, why we don't just go to your family and give him in," Scott barked back.

"Go to the Argent's and what happens when they find out about you and him," Derek replied pointing at me.

"They're a lot more fricken nicer than you," Scott barked back.

"Yeah, I'll show you how nice," Derek said looking at Scott.

"I think, I am going to go home," I said as I felt Derek grab onto my shirt collar. I was thrown in the car and Scott and I were driven to an old person home. We walked pass the nurses and into a dark room and found a person sitting starring at a wall didn't even turn to greet us.

"Whose this?" I asked as Derek looked at the man.

"He's my uncle. Peter Hale," Derek said as I stared at the man.

"Is he…a werewolf like you?" Scott asked as I looked at him thinking the obvious.

"Yeah, a few years ago my sister and I went to school while my house caught on fire, eleven people were in that fire he was the only one to get out," Derek said as I wasn't believing my family would do this.

"Maybe they had a reason," Scott said which made me think. I looked at my phone and saw it was already ten thirty.

"I need to go, Derek, I'll see you….some time, Scott I'll see you at school," I said running out of the room and out the building. I didn't want to hear my family's name being ruined like that. I wanted proof hard cold actual proof, my dad being in the woods meant nothing to me well I did see him shoot Scott, but still he could have been night hunting and thought that a man looked like a…what am I saying he knew Scott's figure was a human no doubt about it. I still wanted to hear it from his lips though. I jumped to the roof and climbed through my window closed it, unlocked the door and slowly made my way down the stairs.

"The one that attacked me was fast, but the one that I shot wasn't even fast," Aunt Kate said as I stopped on the step.

"Then it must be Derek Hale," my dad said as I closed my eyes. "Maybe he can take us to the alpha," he added.

"Then it's just two?" Aunt Kate asked sounding unsure.

"That we know of," he answered as I could feel my heart rate rising.

"Take out the leader, take out the pack," she said as I felt sick all over again.

"Kate, you follow the rules," dad spoke up.

"Oh I know, but sometimes…"

"The rules are there for a reason, Kate."

"Fine, I'll play by the rules," she said as I heard a loud poof coming from the room. I continued down the stairs and walked past the door. "Richard, you ok?" Aunt Kate asked as I looked at her.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine, just getting a drink," I said as I felt the sweat trickle down my back.

"Really boy-o you don't look to good," dad spoke up as he began feeling my face.

"Dad, I'm fine," I laughed as Aunt Kate crossed her arms.

"You have been working out haven't you," she said looking at my chest.

"Yeah, your point." And that's when it hit me my perfect escape key. "Yeah, I'm really tired and I need a drink," I said as she nodded and I walked out of the room with a smile. They bought it. My phone started ringing and I answered quickly. "Hello?"

"Hey, Richard, did you eat yet?"

"Yeah, two hours ago. Listen Jennifer, I am really sorry for leaving you at the resta…"

"Richard, don't sweat it, it wasn't a problem, you can meet my dad another time, it's ok I promise," she said as I sighed.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Listen, I got to go, so I will talk to you tomorrow?"

"Better, I'll see you at School," she said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Aunt Kate asked.


	8. Secrets Unfold

**Hey loyal readers, I am posting this because tomorrow I am going to my grandparents and I won't be home till friday night which means absolutly no internet connection so I am posting this today so you at least have something to read. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it. I will be back on the computer saturday.**

* * *

><p>"No one," I said looking away from her.<p>

"Come on Richard, tell me," she said giving me the same tone she gave Scott when she was trying to see what he took from her bag.

"Aunt Kate that tone won't work, now I have homework so goodnight," I said walking in my room which she followed me in.

"You and I know you aren't telling me something now speak," she said locking the door.

"Fine, I called Jennifer to…"

"Jennifer is the girl who is your girlfriend correct?" she asked as I nodded.

"Yes, anyway I called her to apologize for…"

"You apologize, that is funny," she said as I looked at her twisted.

"What are you talking about? I apologize all the time."

"Oh yeah, what about telling all of Allison's friends in school last year how old you two really are. Did you apologize to your sister?"

"No of course not she knows I am sorry," I snapped back raising my voice. I could feel a blood rush now fear crept into my entire body; I knew what my aunt had done last night I didn't want her to know. I walked to my bed and laid down breathing real slowly.

"And that time when you…"

"AUNT KATE!" I screamed as she jumped. "I get it," I said as she looked at me differently.

"Finally getting tough, not just on the outside," she said hugging me. I felt relieved, I was afraid she was going to find out.

"So why were you apologizing to your girl?"

"I left her at her dad's restaurant to get back here so dad didn't know I was out," I said as she sat there for a minute silent. "Aunt Kate?" She stood up and walked to the head of my bed.

"You stupid boy, why would you do such a thing?" she snapped slamming one of my pillows against my head. I could feel my nails elongating and I couldn't stop it so I stuck them into my bed trying to look normal. I finally reached up and grabbed the pillow.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked looking at her.

"I can't believe you would leave her at her dad's restaurant to beat us home," she said as I noticed my nails were now stuck in the pillow.

"Dad, doesn't know about Jennifer, I don't know how he'll react," I said as she laughed.

"When was the last time you cared what your father thought?" she asked sitting me down.

"Remember that one time when you ran away from home and hitchhiked your way to Beacon Hills and knocked on my door?"

"Yeah, I hated how I was always getting in trouble and I needed an escape.

"Did you care then on how your dad would feel toward you hitchhiking and how we explained to him how you got here?"

"Yeah he grounded me for a month," I shrugged as she smiled.

"And did you care then?"

"No, but what's your point?"

"Invite Jennifer over to dinner tomorrow and let the truth out," she suggested as I placed my pillow on my bed trying to cover the nail holes.

"Wait, bring her here? To meet my…" I stopped and looked at her.

"Interesting, weird, crazy family? Yes," she said as I hugged her.

"Promise you will make sure he stands his ground? I mean he did do a lot of interrogating with Scott today," I laughed as she nodded. Aunt Kate got up and left the room while I pulled my phone out and immediately called Jennifer.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, question, what are you doing for dinner tomorrow?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Would you like to come over for dinner and actually meet my family?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Sure, say right after school. We can do some studying for that History test," she replied as I smiled.

"I'd like that," I sighed happily

"WAIT!" she screamed in my head.

"Yeah," I said calmly.

"Tomorrow is teacher parent meetings. Dinner would get in the way…how about the day after tomorrow?"

"That would make it a lot easier for me too, so that sounds good. I'll see you at school," I said before saying good bye. When I hung up I took my shirt and shorts off, turned the lights out and got in bed. I felt my nail marks on the pillow and I ended up starring at the ceiling.

"So?" my aunt barged into my room scaring me half to death.

"I forgot tomorrow is teacher parent conference night and so she is coming over in two days. Now Aunt Kate can I get some sleep?" I asked as she smiled and closed my door. I rested my head on my pillow and slowly but surely fell asleep.

The sun came through my window and shot directly into my eyes. I sat up and looked at my pillow and that was when I got a good look at the wholes from my nails, nearly cut all the down, and almost all the way through. "Richard, you up?" Allison asked knocking on my door as I quickly flipped the pillow over and jumped out of bed.

"Come in," I called grabbing a small box from under my bed. She walked in nearly screamed but turned around. "What?" I asked concerned.

"Can you please put some clothing on?" she asked as I looked at my boxers and laughed. I grabbed my shorts I dropped on the floor the night before and pulled them on.

"Better?" I asked as she turned around.

"Much," she sighed. "Now I know we said that we wouldn't give each other any gifts this year but I couldn't resist," she said cheerfully as she placed a small box in my hand. I slowly opened it and found a miniature Eiffel Tower.

"Thank you," I said placing it in my collection of knick-knacks of places I've been.

"You wouldn't believe how long it took me to find something like that," she laughed as I hugged her.

"I think you out gifted me this year," I said as she laughed taking the very small box from my hands. She opened it faster than I opened hers and she starred at it for a few and slowly smiled.

"You are amazing you know that?" she asked pulling out a gold chain bracelet.

"Here, let me help you," I smiled placing it on her as she smiled. I soon noticed a chain with an interesting medallion on the end around her neck.

"What's this?" I asked holding it up seeing it was a crest of some sort. It looked like a wolf injured in the center of it.

"Oh Aunt Kate gave it to me and said 'if I ever want to know more about our family I should look up this sign," she said as I examined the necklace a little more. "Ok, we have to leave soon, so Happy Birthday," she said hugging me again. I took my shower changed and went downstairs and walked in the kitchen.

"Hey, happy birthday," Aunt Kate said placing a box on the table.

"Aunt Kate you really…"

"Richard, I was really rude to your friend last night and I probably embarrassed…"

"Aunt Kate, I am not a chic, your little embarrassment speech is unnecessary," I laughed as she smiled.

"Good because I knew Allison would buy it so here's your present," she nodded toward the box. I slowly opened the box waiting to see if it was exactly like Allison's gift. In the box lying on red felt was a single bullet. I slowly picked it up and starred at it, I felt weird like a poison running through my body.

"Is this a…" I stopped; I couldn't stop staring at it like I wanted to get rid of it.

"A silver bullet? Yes it is," she spoke up.

"Why…why are you giving this to me?" I felt frightened and petrified the more I talked.

"Because after your little teacher parent conference your dad and I have one more birthday surprise," she smiled taking the bullet from my hand. "Don't forget to bring this tonight," she said slowly as she placed it in my hand and walked away. "Oh and Richard," she came back in. "Where we take you tonight, you cannot speak of it to your sister, she isn't ready," she added before leaving again.

I felt like I was going to be sick, and I still had no clue what she was talking about or where they were taking me tonight. Maybe my dad found about me and is going to kill me? No, that he doesn't know. "You ready?" Allison asked as I screamed.

"Sorry, you just scared me," I laughed as she looked at me like I was crazy. I grabbed my bag, placed the bullet in my back pocket, and got in Allison's car. We got the school in about twenty minutes and I was silent listening to everything. Allison and I walked into the school and walked to our lockers which were literally right next to each other.

"Richard," I heard Stiles calling me, I looked at him down the hall and he waved me over. I closed my locker and walked over to him, when he grabbed me and pushed me into a small hallway. "Did you hear about last night?" he asked as I looked at him confused. "Lydia and Jackson?"

"What happened Stiles?" I asked getting impatient.

"Last night my dad got called about another murder while we were in his cop car and we drove to that movie rental on the corner of Bridge and Hill and there was Lydia and Jackson, both looking scared out of there minds."

"Wait, was it the Alpha?" I asked as he looked at me.

"I don't know that's why I am asking you," he said as I smacked the back of his head.

"Ok, go to Lydia's house today and try and get anything out of her, then call me when your done," I said as he nodded and I walked back to my locker to find Allison trying to stick balloons in her locker.

"I thought we weren't going to tell anyone?" I asked as Scott walked up.

"It's your birthday?" he asked looking at her. I looked at Allison as she sighed.

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone," she said as he looked at me confused.

"Why not?"

"Because, we're seventeen," she sighed as he looked totally shocked at us.

"What you guys get held back with all the moving? I get that," he said as I was actually shocked he wasn't making fun of us.

"Actually I held myself back on purpose," I laughed.

"Yeah, he hated school so badly he didn't do anything, and me well I missed an entire year so that's why," Allison spoke up.

"You know what you need? A break, come on let's skip today," Scott said looking at Allison as my eyes widened.

"You mean just leave school?"

"Exactly come on," he pushed her as she looked at me.

"Go on, I'll cover for you," I said as she smiled and hugged me. "I'll make sure dad doesn't find out," I sighed as the two ran out the back doors leaving me alone. I closed both lockers and went to class. I sat down in my English class as the bell rang and Stiles looked at Allison and Scott's desk.

"Where are they?" he whispered.

"Skipping," I said placing my finger over my lips looking at him with my death face as he nodded quickly.


	9. Cover Gone Wrong

I hated covering for Allison because no matter how I had my story for her she would always screw up the way I said it. I love my sister but as the day went on it became harder and harder to cover for her. By third period Jennifer showed up at my locker. "I missed you," I smiled kissing her as she wrapped her arms around me.

"So, what's going on today?" she asked as let her go and opened my locker.

"Nothing, just looking out for my sister's tail and then coming back to school for my teachers evaluations," I sighed closing the door.

"Please, Richard, you are like the smartest guy in this school and maybe the only one who can care less about sports," she said. "You just have to chill, you are doing fine in school, believe me," she kissed me as the bell rang. "I have to go, but I'll see you at lunch." I watched her walk away and then I closed my locker.

"Argent," I heard someone calling me from behind and when I turned I saw Jackson, he looked awful like something was eating him up, but I had no time to waist with him. I turned back around and tried going to my Chem. Class, which surprisingly I forgot he was in. Jackson had me by my collar and shoved me in the lockers. "Dude, didn't you hear me calling you?"

"No," I said as I looked in his eyes. They were no longer white but a soft yellow. "Jackson, are you ok? I mean you don't have kidney failure do you?" I asked feeling sorry for the kid.

"I'm fine," he said and that was when it hit me, this horrific aroma coming off of him, every word that carried from his mouth smelt like death. His whole body smelt like rotting flesh and it was killing me. "Where's Scott and your sister?" he asked.

"You mean, Scott isn't here either? I know Allison is sick at home, so maybe Scott is too," I suggested as he looked at me funny. The warning bell had sounded and I pulled Jackson's arm off me. "Know I need to get to class," I sighed walking away.

"I'm not done talking to you," he grabbed the back of my neck and threw me into the lockers. I pushed off the lockers and pinned him to the other side.

"Yes, you are," I hissed letting him go. He held his chest looking like he couldn't breath, but the force of my strength probably just knocked the wind out of him and that's when I ran off to get to class. I sat down just as the bell rang.

"Where were you?" Stiles asked as I dropped my book on the desk.

"I had a little 'conversation' with Jackson," I said as he looked at me with concern.

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, I didn't kill him if that's what you are asking." A few moments had passed and Jackson had walked in still holding his chest but looking a little better. Thank God, I had only knocked the wind out.

"Well, how many people have asked…"

"Mr. Argent, are we having attention defecate disorder?" my teacher asked me as I looked at him like he was insane.

"No, sir," I replied.

"Well then please move over here," he said pointing to an empty seat…right next to Jackson. The closer I got the worse the smell got, I felt like dropping to the floor, but I sat down and tried ignoring him and his scent. The entire forty-five minutes I sat there going through my History book to see anything on Europe's myths of werewolves. I only found one little thing about in the 'did you know' section about a man who killed hundreds of people and how a hunter killed him. What really sucked was it had no names, but it had a picture of a freaky looking wolf on it.

The bell rang and I nearly fell out of my chair from the surprise waking me from my trans. I looked at Jackson, who was looking at what I was reading and he raised his eye brows and walked away. "What is up with you?" Stiles asked as I showed him the page I was reading. "Dude, that could mean anything," he said as I pointed to the picture. "But that." I closed my book and walked to lunch. Today had to have been the worst day for Allison to skip, because everyone was asking me if she would be coming to the conference tonight and I kept telling them no, so I was digging a bigger whole for her.

"Hey I missed you," Jennifer said as I kissed her before taking my seat at the lunch table.

"So did you do the law studies homework?" I asked as she shook her head. "Do want me to help you?" I asked as she nodded. She pulled her book out while Lydia took a seat in front of me.

"Oh Richard, Happy Birthday," she smiled as I looked at her like she was insane. I can't believe she had brought that up.

"It…It's your birthday?" Jennifer asked as I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was scared for the first time in my life I was scared you would judge me," I sighed as she looked at me confused.

"Why would we judge you?" Lydia asked not knowing my age.

"I'm seventeen," I sighed as Jennifer dropped her fork. I looked at her and waited for a reply. She leaned forward and kissed me.

"Richard, I don't care how old you are, you're my boyfriend," she said kissing me again. Jackson slammed his tray on the table and Jennifer backed away from me a little terrified. Stiles had joined us and I felt myself going mute, since I didn't want to say anything to Stiles getting him telling me what I needed to do. I finished my lunch and grabbed Jennifer's hand and the two of us walked out of the lunch room with the crowd.

"So tomorrow do you want to come right after school or…" I stopped talking when I walked into someone. "Oh sorry," I corrected and looked to see Derek standing right in front of me.

"Richard, is this your friend?" Jennifer asked as I nodded feeling a little awkward.

"Can we talk," he said sounding angrier than his normal voice.

"I'll talk to you later?" I asked Jennifer as she kissed me saying yes and then walked down the hall in the opposite direction. "What are you doing here?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Who is she?" he pointed to Jennifer as she walked away.

"Jennifer? What do you have a problem with her?"

"You have a week till the full moon, the alpha is after Scott and you, and you're playing with a…a whore," he said as I grabbed his throat.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that," I snarled as he smiled a little. I looked at my hand and saw how my nails had grown and I quickly pulled my hand back. "She is my girlfriend you ever talk about her like that, I'll come after you," I said as he looked at me.

"Richard, she is holding you back."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am telling you that you need to get angry when you need to change and with her around that will be smothering your anger," Derek said seriously.

"You think she is holding me back, are you kidding me?" I asked as he smiled. The warning bell sounded and I looked at Derek. "I'll talk to you later, I need to go," I said walking past him as he grabbed me by the arm.

"I am not giving you a warning Richard, stay away," he said slowly letting me go. I quickly walked to my class. The next four classes went quickly and I walked home since Allison still had her car. The good part about being a wolf was it got me where I needed to be and I walked in the house twenty minutes later.

"Hey, where's your sister?" mom asked as I placed my bag in the kitchen.

"Allison, is hanging out with some friends doing homework." I said opening my bag. "Hey, I got a question."

"Sure honey, what?"

"I invited Jennifer to dinner tomorrow night, is it ok if she comes tomorrow night? Please ma." She was silent for a while looking like she was giving it a lot of thought and then she smiled.

"Sure she can," she kissed my forehead and walked away. When I was alone in the kitchen I jumped in the air and shouted in joy.

"What your mom say yes?" Aunt Kate asked from behind me as I gasped in fear and turned around. Aunt Kate was laughing and I started in with.

"That wasn't funny," I said as we continued laughing.

"So where's Allison?" dad asked as I became serious again.

"She went out with some friends to help them with homework and she won't be home till like eleven thirty," I said not knowing what time she would be back.

"So are you coming with your mother and I to the teacher parent conferences?"

"Yeah, I got nothing to fear," I said as he laughed.

"That's my boy," he said before leaving the room. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the bullet and stared at it feeling anger raging in my body and then Jennifer came into my mind and I could feel calmer, what was Derek saying that she was dangerous to be around, my family was more dangerous than her.

A few hours had passed and after dinner my parents and I got in my dad's car and drove back to the school. "Where's Allison?" dad said as I looked at my mom.

"Chris, you can't always worry about her, Richard told me she is with her friends studying," she said as he looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"Who? Do I know them?"

"Yeah you do, Lydia, the red head girl," I said as he nodded. I grabbed my phone and immediately texted Lydia telling her that if my dad asked if Allison was with her than she needed to say yes and I got a response just as fast as I sent mine with her saying ok. We pulled into the school and my mom pulled me out of the car and I noticed none of my friends were here but then I saw Jennifer. "I'll be right back," I said running toward her.

"It is hard to believe you are failing a course," she declared as I kissed her.

"I'm not," I laughed grabbing her hand.

"Then why are you here?"

"You mean if you're not failing you don't have to show up?" I felt so stupid for the first time in my life.

"Well I am glad you came, I don't think my parents will kill me if you're here," she laughed kissing me.

"Jennifer?" I heard a man ask as she turned around.

"Oh Daddy," she said as I could see her turning red.

"Who's this?" he asked walking over to us.

"Richard Argent, nice to meet you," I said offering my hand as he stood there looking serious.

"This is your boyfriend?"

"Yes, daddy, I took him to the restaurant and he loved your food though," she smiled as he looked back at me.

"Is this true, because she lies to me a lot," he said as I nodded.

"The food was excellent, sir," I said as he lightened up a little.

"Richard," dad snapped as I kissed Jennifer's hand.

"I got to go," I kissed Jennifer's hand. "I'll meet up with you when there done with my teachers even though Allison and I share like three teachers so we may be there a little longer," I chuckled before running over to them. We walked into my English Class and my teacher looked shocked to see me.

"Richard, you know you don't…"

"I know, I don't have to show up if I'm not failing but I am being more like a tour guide for them," I said as my teacher laughed.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Argent your son has been doing great in my class, I don't think we have any problem, but then again he does seem to talk to his friends a little too much, but it doesn't affect his work," he said as I looked away while my dad looked at me like I shouldn't be talking in the first place. "Allison, is just as great as Richard and she actually has no problems doing anything." I felt relieved since he didn't say anything about her being out today. He opened his mouth because I knew what was coming and I shook my head and began clearing my throat as he looked at me funny.

"Well thank you for your time," my dad said shaking his hand and I quickly walked them out. The rest of my teachers talked positive about me and I felt great and when we got to Allison's last class I felt great on getting not one of her teachers to say anything about her being not there today.

"Give Allison my best," her teacher said as I looked up missing that one.

"What do you mean?"

"Well her brother came in my class to get her homework and said she had a cold and was at home in bed," she said pointing to me as my parents looked at me. I got up and quickly walked out the door. I walked right into someone and fell to the floor.

"Sorry," I said as I helped the person up. "Jennifer, I was…" I said as I looked at the door and saw my parents coming out. "Let's go this way," I said walking with her in the opposite direction as my parents.

"What is wrong?" she asked as I looked at her.

"I told my parents that Allison was studying with friends and I told her teachers she was sick and one of them just caught my lie and I am so dead," I said quickly as she laughed.


	10. Grounded plus a Hunt

**Hey readers, I just want to say thanks for reading this and if this is a little fast paced I'm sorry but I think I stopped this at a good point so I don't give away too much for the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Richard," I heard someone calling my name and when I turned around it was Derek.<p>

"You two know each other?" Jennifer asked as he looked at her ready for the kill. I pulled her back and looked in his eyes I felt a warmth growing in my body and the hair on the back of my neck rose, Derek looked at me a little intimidated.

"Richard," dad called from behind.

"Outside, I will be there soon," I snarled as Derek turned and walked away. I kissed Jennifer on the forehead and ran over to my parents. Dad grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me close to him.

"You better tell me the truth right here right now and you can make your six month grounding into a two," he threatened.

"Chris, not here," mom said calmly.

"Allison, skipped school today and I promised her I would look out for her but that teacher had to ruin everything," I said as his grip loosened. I tried fixing my shirt and I walked for the door Derek had walked out but I felt my dad's grip on the back of my shirt. I turned and saw he was pulling his phone out.

"Tell your little girlfriend she can't come over tomorrow," mom said as dad pushed me out the front door.

"Allison, call me back and your grounding will be like your brother's," he snarled in the phone.

"Are you Allison's parents?" Ms. McCall said as I groaned. "Hello Richard," she said calmly. "Scott's not picking up his phone either," she said looking back at my dad.

"Somehow this is your kids fault," he said looking at her angrily.

"What makes you think it's not Allison's?"

"Why don't we ask them there they are," he said as I ran ahead. "Richard!" I heard him yelling at me.

"I am so sorry," I said as she looked at me.

"Richard, what are you talking about?"

"Allison, dad knows about this little skip day and…"

"Where did you take her?" he cut me off looking at Scott.

"Dad it was a little birthday present from…" Allison was interrupted by the shrieks of a woman and people began running. I heard the pant of an animal and I looked around and saw a black shadow move in between cars, it had looked as if the alpha had shown up here. People ran everywhere and I tried blocking out the noise of screams. I started walking in the direction of the beast when a gunshot filled my ears and I dropped to the floor holding my head. I saw a small mountain lion laying on the ground and between two cars I saw my dad holding a gun.

Someone grabbed me by the chest and lifted me up. "I told you to stay away from her," Derek snarled pushing me into a tree away from the crowd.

"I can't do that Derek, I need her," I snapped as he pushed harder on my chest.

"She makes you weak, if you aren't ready by the full moon you or Scott then you two are better off dead," he said letting me go. "This is your final warning, stay away from Jennifer." I saw the crowd dispersing and I quickly walked back to dad's car.

"Way to go," I said trying to hide my pain. "Killing a mountain lion," I added with a smile as he opened my door and I got in. The ride home was extremely quiet. "I'm sorry," I sighed as my mom looked at me before turning around to ignore me. We pulled into the driveway and my dad shut the engine off.

"Give me your bike keys, your controllers, and phone when you get in the house," he said with anger submerged in his voice.

"Why?" I asked as I got out of the car.

"Your grounded, that's why." Allison pulled into the driveway and I was expecting a worse punishment for her. My dad had only taken her phone and TV away from her.

"Come on! That is totally unfair," I said handing him my keys. "You only get special treatments since you came out second," I whispered in her ear as she groaned.

"Richard not this again." After handing everything to my dad I walked up the stairs showered and changed into my boxers and sat on my bed finishing up on my homework.

"Get dressed, we're going," Aunt Kate said sticking her head in my room.

"Going where?" I asked as she walked in and reached her hand in my pants pocket which was resting on the chair. She threw the silver bullet on my bed.

"You'll see, now get dressed," she answered walking out. After putting the clothing I just took off back on I walked down the stairs where my aunt and dad were waiting.

"Get in the car," dad said still sounding angry at me. I got in his car and found two guys I never met before sitting in the back. "Marcus, Ulrich, this is my son Richard," dad said coming up from behind me. "Get in," my dad taunted as I climbed in. Aunt Kate took the front passenger seat while my dad took the drivers and took off.

"Now Richard, you may think this is insane or weird but what we do is more like a population control," Aunt Kate said turning around. Ulrich placed a 46 magnum in my hand. I pulled the bullet out of my pocket and became a little fearful. "Put the bullet in," she said. I opened the chamber and found one slot left for the bullet since all others had been taken. "We're hunters," she added as my dad still was silent.

"And that's insane or weird how?" I chuckled as no one joined me.

"Not your everyday hunter," Marcus said.

"Werewolves," Ulrich said. "You know, HOWL!" he howled right in my ear making his voice sound ten thousand times louder.

"You got to be kidding me, you believe in this stuff," I said trying to sound like a normal teen.

"I told you he was too young," dad spoke up as Aunt Kate nudged him.

"You may think it's stupid or childish but when you meet one, you will know, and so be careful tonight, we don't know how many there really are," Aunt Kate continued as we pulled off the road and into the preserve. We got out and I looked around the half three quarter full moon staring at me. I had no clue what I was doing? What if my dad and aunt know about Derek I mean we are in his territory or worse, what if the alpha was out tonight, I mean he is after me.

"Doesn't someone live here, aren't we trespassing?" I asked as my dad turned around.

"What do you mean?" dad asked looking at me suspiciously.

"I mean that Derek Hale guy, doesn't he live here?"

"Richard, he is…one of them," he said with distain in his throat. Ok so my dad did know about Derek, tonight was going to be a hell of a ride. The five of us began moving slowly and as we climbed the hill I looked to a group of trees and immediately had a flashback of the night I found out what my dad was. It kind of shocked me cause my aunt came over and looked at me.

"You ok?" she asked resting her hand on my shoulder as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, just…it feels different," I said as I could feel my hair rising.

"What do you mean?" Aunt Kate asked looking like I was a little odd.

"Nothing, but isn't supposed to feel cold when werewolves are around?" I asked as she laughed.

"Richard, that is a ghost," she laughed as we continued walking. The territory felt weird like Derek, or someone was watching. I looked and spotted a figure of a man looking at me. I instantly knew it was Derek the way his posture was, and the moonlight shown directly on him. Aunt Kate saw what I was looking at.

"Good eye," she whispered in my ear. "Now raise your gun," she said as I could feel my heart racing. I slowly lifted my gun and took aim.

"Derek," I called seconds before I pulled the trigger. A flash of light blinded me and the force of the gun threw me to the floor. The light had temporarily blinded me.


	11. Unexpected Visit

"What were you thinking?" Aunt Kate asked sounding a little upset picking me up.

"What do you mean?"

"Calling out his name before firing," she replied crossing her arm.

"Aunt Kate, I am not going to shoot a man in the back for no good reason, I want proof that he is what you say he is," I replied sticking the gun back in its holster. "That looked like a figure of a man not a hairy wolf."

"Richard, you don't understand their kind," she said with distain. I wondered if she would have the same hatred for wolves if she found out I was one of them.

"Kate, what happened, is everyone ok?" dad asked coming out of the darkness.

"We're fine, I thought I saw something and had Richard shoot in the area but there was nothing, my mistake," she said looking at me with a smile.

"Kate, you can't have yourself or Richard shooting at things that you just see," he reprimanded. After no one said another word we all began walking again slowly through the woods, I still felt as if someone was watching me and I became a little fear filled.

"Hey, wait up my shoes stuck," I said looking at a root that hooked on to my shoe. I sat down and began untangling my ankle, it took longer than I expected and when I stood up, I was alone, well without the group, I was by myself. I sound of a twig breaking sounded and I reached for my gun.

"I know you're out there, come on out and I won't shoot," I said softly with my voice shaking with every word that escaped my mind. "Are you the alpha, because I know you want me, so come and get me," I taunted as I heard footsteps running in my direction. "Shit!" I cursed running in the opposite direction. I jumped over logs. I tried loosing whatever was following me by jumping off the side of this one tree, and I could see the road up ahead when my foot got caught on another root sticking in the ground and I fell face first. When I finally stood up Derek stood right in front of me. He grabbed my neck and lifted me off the ground.

"You're dead," he said before releasing me. I coughed and gasped for air as I leaned against a tree. "You know what your first mistake was?" he asked looking at me as if I was an idiot. "You taunted me, and thought you could get away. I give it to you, that you may have had a chance if you didn't fall," he laughed as I looked at him funny.

"But the jumping off the tree was pretty clever right?" I asked as he quickly placed his hand over my mouth.

"RICHARD!" Aunt Kate screamed we could see her walking in our direction.

"You brought them here?" he asked looking at me.

"Derek, I didn't mean to, I thought I lost them," I quickly said as he looked at me ready to kill me. "I can get rid of them, if you let me go," I said as he looked at me almost not trusting.

"Well somehow I don't believe that when you have this," he snarled pulling my gun out. "You were the one who shot."

"Derek, listen, my aunt was watching and I called out to you before I shot, so I didn't hit you, she would have thought something was up," I said as he opened the chamber and dropped all the bullets.

"You get them off my property now, or the next time I see you I will kill you," he threatened as I nodded. I ran back to Aunt Kate.

"I think we should go," I said as she laughed.

"Why we just got here?"

"Aunt Kate, there are supposed to be some bad storms coming just get dad and meet me at the truck," I raised my voice as she smiled and walked away. Derek came back out and looked at me satisfied. "Fine, there leaving, but I think the alpha's here," I whispered as he looked around.

"Richard, if he was here, you would have known," I could hear him as if he was standing right next to me. "Now, take your family and leave, bring Scott here tomorrow, the full moon is soon," he said as I nodded and ran off. I finally met up with my dad and the group and he didn't think any storms were coming and thank God there were clouds so he believed me and we drove home. The ride was even quieter own the way home, no one said a word.

I unbuckled my seat belt as we pulled into the driveway and waited for the car to stop. I got in the house and climbed the stairs and hid behind the wall closing my eyes to enhance my hearing. "I just don't get it, I thought he would enjoy this, get his mind off the whole his dad's an asshole bit," dad said walking in the door.

"Chris, he had a rough night. I mean, he gets caught for looking after his sister, he gets grounded, you guys then say his girlfriend can't come over," she said as I covered my face with my hands.

"He has a girlfriend?"

"Oh wait you weren't supposed to know that part," Aunt Kate sighed. "What I am trying to say is…take it easy on him, he found out his aunt and dad hunt for a mythological creature," she laughed. It even sounded weird coming from her lips.

"Kate, you don't understand," he sighed.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because he is not your kid!" he barked as I could hear his heart rate speed up as if he was angry with me, but why, I never did anything.

"Chris, you just have to take your time with him, he chooses things on his own."

"And that is what scares me."

"When we were kids did you ever think dad felt the same way to you on your first hunt, I mean you nearly shot me," she laughed. "You did the same thing he did tonight, he thought shooting a werewolf that looked like a man was killing another human, but what did dad tell you?"

"That they weren't human, and the eye was tricking me," he sighed.

"Exactly now don't you think you should share that with him?"

"I guess you're right," he sounded defeated for the first time in his life he sounded nice, not like he wanted to kill me or scold me. I soon heard footsteps coming toward me and I ran in my room, I began pulling my books out and threw them on the bed and quickly sat down just as a knock came from my door.

"Come in," I said sounding a little angry as my dad walked in. "Oh, it's you."

"Hey, we need to have a little talk," he said sounding his normal stubborn self.

"What, how my family is a bunch of psychotic animal slash human hunter and I never will have a normal family?" I barked feeling the rage build up which I felt was never good.

"Richard, I know it sounds weird but later on, you will grow to actually think it's exciting," he smiled as I felt the warmth in my body again. I knew exactly what it was this time, it was the wolf side of me trying to take over, but my mind was somewhat stronger. I tried thinking of anything that would keep me calm and it quickly came to me, Jennifer. She was my anchor I knew she was more important than a regular girlfriend she was the center of this transformation. I closed my eyes and I could see her, sitting on her bed in her room reading a book called _The Eagle of the Ninth_.

"Richard are you listening to me?" he snapped.

"Yeah, exciting hunting when I get older," I snapped grabbing my biology book.

"You know, I was once like you, my dad tried getting me into his hunts and I thought he was insane, I mean werewolves," he said as I looked up at him. "But then he told me something that got me thinking, they weren't human, and my eyes were just tricking me, one slip up and they will attack," he said as I nodded.

"But what do the Hale's have to do with this?" I asked as he stood up.

"That is exactly what you will have to find out," he smirked and walked out of my room. I was once again alone in my room.

"What am I going to do? I can't go and kill the one person I need," I said aloud walking into my bathroom. Turning on the shower I undressed and stepped in, letting the hot water spray on me. I just stood there thinking. "What if he knows about Scott, but if he does then of course he would know about me, and if he knew about me he would probably have killed me by now," I continued talking aloud. I had turned the temperature facet to full hot by now and turned on my iPod which was in a water proof compartment on the little shelf in the shower. The steam rose faster and thicker as my music began to play. Ten minutes later I turned everything off and stepped out. After drying off I took my fist and wiped a small section of the fogged mirror clean and looked at my face.

My brown wet hair sticking to my forehead. "I'm only a monster," I said smacking my reflection. I had changed now and walked into my room still feeling the same anger as when my aunt wanted me to shoot Derek. I turned the lights on and found Derek sitting in the corner. "Holy shit," I gasped as he looked at me.

"I haven't given you a punishment for shooting at me," he smirked.

"Are you kidding me? What are you going to do tie me to a tree?" I laughed as he looked at me annoyed.

"No, something you are going to hate, more work on your training, but you have no clue when I will be coming or where. School, work…home," he snarled.

"Did I say I was sorry?" I offered as he crossed his arms.

"Watch out," he snarled opening my window. I watched him jump out the window and I closed it behind him before going to my computer.

"You talking to someone?" Aunt Kate asked opening my door.

"No, why?"

"I heard noise."

"Oh it was my computer," I shrugged as she saw I was on YouTube.

"So you ok?" she asked as I looked at her confused.


	12. Back to School

**I want to thank all my readers this far and I skipped a few episodes to get to this one so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I chuckled as she looked at me with a very interesting stare. "I'm fine, just tired that's all."<p>

"Are you sure, because you have been acting pretty strange lately," she said as I turned my computer off and stood up.

"Funny how?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well for example, you screamed out Derek's name before shooting, how do you know so much about him unless you are somehow hanging out with him, but wait wouldn't that make you a liar since you told your dad you never met him?" she smirked sitting on the bed. The closer I got to her, the more different she smelt. The more I got close to her, the sicker I felt, my throat felt as if it was closing up on me and I felt like gasping for air.

"Ok," I winced before clearing my throat well trying. "Is there anything else since I am getting pretty tired."

"Nope, I think we're good, oh but I did want to show you something," she said reaching into her pocket. She pulled a little pouch filled with a crushed herb.

"What is that?" I asked as she opened it.

"It's called Wolfs bane and werewolves are basically allergic to it, they can transform if they take too much of it in," she said looking at me differently. The warm feeling was spreading faster and I was starting to panic.

"Kate," I heard my dad holler as she closed up the pouch and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to test you," she sighed.

"For what?" I walked to my closet.

"To see if you weren't…well…one of them," she said as I turned and looked at her. "But you passed my test," she smiled happily before walking out of my room. I laid on my bed and closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Few days had passed since my last hunt my dad and aunt haven't taken me out at all thank God, Derek had shown up at school quite a few times scaring Scott more than me. He only caught me off guard a few but hardly ever. The day had moved a little faster and as I finished my homework I heard a really strange noise as if a wolf was howling and it kind of freaked me out because I felt the urge of transforming no matter how hard I thought of Jennifer it didn't work.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Allison standing at the end of the driveway. I walked out the front door and hugged her from behind. "You still are waiting?" I asked kind of shocked.

"Yeah, it's been twenty six minutes," she said as her phone went off. "Hello? No, he still hasn't come."

"Who is that?"

"Jackson," she whispered as I looked more shocked at that answer. Just then my phone started to ring. Scott's name showed up on my screen and I walked to the front door. "Where the hell are you?" I asked answering my phone.

"No, time, I need your help get to the school, now," he said sounding totally panic stricken.

"Whoa, how the hell am I supposed to get there, my dad took my bike keys," I said as he sighed.

"I don't care find a way," he snapped before disconnecting. I looked at Allison who was still on the phone. I quickly called Jennifer since that was the only person I knew who had a car at the moment.

"Hello?" she asked with a yawn.

"Jennifer, I need to get to the school now, and I don't have my keys could you pick me up?" I asked as I heard her groan in agreement.

"Sure give me a few minutes," she said before hanging up. I walked over to Allison.

"Allison, stop everything is ok," I said pulling her hand from her mouth. A silver car pulled up and nearly hit us as Allison's phone went off.

"That better be him," Jackson said getting out of his car. Allison looked at the text with a strange face and I read over her shoulder that Scott was telling her the same thing he told me to get to the school quickly. "Get in," Jackson said as Allison climbed in. "You coming?" he looked at me as I decided and got in the back with my sister. I immediately texted Jennifer telling her she needed her rest and she replied by thanking me and told me she would see me on Monday.

"Lydia could you move up, just a little I feel like my knees are in my chest," I said as she apologized and moved her seat forward. "Thanks."

"No problem," she said calmly. Allison looked like a total wreck and I grabbed her hand as she squeezed tightly.

"Allison, everything is ok, calm down," I guaranteed her, even though Scott didn't sound ok. We pulled up to the school which looked like a ghost town, all the lights had been shut off, and everything looked spooky. Allison, Jackson, and I got out of the car while Lydia stayed in looking a little uneasy.

"So how are you getting in?" Jackson asked looking at my sister.

"I don't know," she replied.

"What about there," I said pointing to a door propped open.

"That's how," she smiled for the first time the entire night. I walked for the door as I heard Jackson calling back to Allison.

"Why do I have a feeling you're going to say be careful?" she smiled, which was really weird to see her smiling at _Jackson_. I quickly walked away and into the dark building but stopped and looked at Allison as she made her way in. "Waiting for me?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to you," I said as she playfully punched my arm. "This is so creepy," I said as she laughed. "Allison….Allisonnn," I whispered as she elbowed me.

"Not funny," she whispered as I saw a figure moving ahead. "Scott?" she called as I hid behind a wall. I looked around the corner and watched the figure stop and look at her before it kept moving.

"I don't think we're alone," I said coming over to her.

"Richard stop trying to scare me," she shown her flashlight in my face.

"I'm not," I replied as the two of us continued walking. "I'm going to go this way," I said kissing her on the head.

"What happened to staying together?"

"Allison, we will get further distance if we go this way," I replied as she nodded and continued her own direction. I walked down the hallway very slowly as I heard what sounded like the something heavy walking on the floor above me. "Just my imagination," I whispered as I froze seeing a different figure standing against a wall like a human.

"Jackson?" I called, but there was no response. "Derek, not the place for training." Still nothing. I stood still as it dropped to all fours and walked away. I was getting more and more freaked out, what if this was my chance with the alpha and Derek was nowhere to be seen? I continued walking and finally entered what looked to be the lobby of the school. Soon three doors had opened and I was starring at Allison, Scott, Jackson and Lydia, and Stiles.

"Ok, where all here," I said trying to break the ice. "Now can we go?"

"Richard, can we have a word with you?" Scott asked as I walked over to him. "Do you know what we're dealing with?" he asked as I shook my head.

"It's the alpha," Stiles said as my eyes widened.

"But, I thought we had time to the full moon," I answered as I heard the boards in the roof creaking.

"Apparently we don't," Stiles said as the ceiling above the lobby started caving in.

"Run, this way. NOW!" I screamed as everyone started running. I grabbed Allison as the ceiling came crashing to the floor and I looked at the alpha as it laid on the floor and before we knew it we were running down the hall. Allison looked behind us. "Allison, never look back," I said as she turned back to the front. The double doors were getting closer as well the alpha.

"Scott!" I screamed as he opened the doors. The six of us ran into the cafeteria and I closed the doors behind me. "Get that," I pointed to a salad bar as Jackson and Scott began pushing it.

"Guys," Stiles said as we began locking the chairs on top of the table and intertwining them in the door. The five of us finished and Stiles had finally got our attention. "Good you locked us in, but what are going to do about the twenty foot wall of windows," he said pointing to the glass.


	13. Stuck in Chem

"And we over looked that how?" I asked as I heard Lydia snicker a little.

"Scott, what is going on?" Allison asked as I looked out the cafeteria window and saw the alpha standing at the end of the hall. I turned and saw Scott panicking near a table if he was going to come out with what we were I would have totally killed him.

"It's Derek Hale," he said as I went into shock. "He's the one who is killing, he killed his sister, the movie guy, the janitor," he said.

"Wait the janitor's dead?" Lydia asked sounding a little freaked.

"Scott," Stiles spoke up. I walked over to him and grabbed his arm.

"What the hell are you saying you know what Derek will do when he finds out your saying this?" I asked as my voice got more and more serious.

"He won't find out," he answered me.

"Why not?"

"Because he's dead, Stiles and I witnessed the alpha pick him from the ground and through him ten feet in the air," he whispered as I felt even more scared. I knew we were all screwed without Derek.

"Ok, new plan," I spoke up as everyone looked at me. "We have Jackson's car, Stiles' car so…"

"No we don't," Jackson and Stiles answered.

"What do you mean?"

"The whole hoods been caved and my battery was thrown through the Window in English," Stiles answered.

"We can get at least five in my car," Jackson responded.

"No we can't, it was hard enough to fit my brother and I," Allison spoke up as we heard the door shaking.

"Shit, this isn't going to hold," I spoke up as all of us began backing up. "Go to the stairs."

"They go up," Stiles retaliated.

"It's better than here," Scott added as we all ran to the back of the room. The front door had shattered open as Lydia grabbed my hand and we ran up the stairs. We got to the second floor as Lydia squeezed tighter on my hand.

"In here," Stiles called as we all crowded in the Chemistry lab.

"Lock it," Allison panted as Jackson and I stuck a chair under the door knob. I didn't know what to do and I sat in the teacher's desk going through drawers seeing if I could find anything. I also just remembered I left my gun with the silver bullets in the garage.

"We need to get help," Scott said. "I'm going out there."

"No, you can't, Derek will kill you if he spots you," Allison said now practically crying.

"Allison, he wants me."

"I don't care," she snapped pulling him to the other side of the room. They started whispering but I caught a couple of her words saying he wasn't a good liar and he had been lying to us all night.

"I have to go," he said grabbing her shoulders.

"Fine, but you can't go unarmed," she responded as he kissed her. She looked as if his kiss had softened her up but she looked too panicked to really tell.

"Wait, we could make a Molotov Cocktail," Lydia spoke up looking at the case of acids.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get into that?" I asked as Jackson threw his shoulder breaking the glass. "That could work."

"What is this thing supposed to do?" Scott asked looking at Lydia.

"The acids mix and when it breaks it will self ignite it's self," I answered as Lydia smiled at me. Jackson and Stiles had begun to remove all the acids in the case and spread them on a table. Before we knew it Lydia had already started.

"Slower," I said as she looked up at me. She continued to pour all these elements and compounds into this beaker.

"Jackson, pass me the sulfuric acid," Lydia said as I watched Jackson carefully and the second he reached for one of the bottles his hand slipped, it looked like he hesitated but we had no time for pre-judgment and Jackson grabbed one of the glass bottles and handed it to Lydia. I didn't say anything as I watched her pour some acid into the beaker. She rotated the bottle before capping it off and handed it to Scott.

"That should do it," I said as Allison looked petrified. I held onto her wrist as Scott walked out. Jackson locked the door again and Allison dug her head in my chest.

"He shouldn't go alone," I said realizing how wrong we are.

"No, you are not going out there," Allison demanded walking toward the door to hold me back.

"Fine, it was just a thought." Allison sat on top of a desk that sat propped next to the door. While Jackson leaned on the door next to her, Stiles stood by the blackboard looking at notes the teacher left before leaving for the day and Lydia and I sat by the window. "You ok?" I asked as she looked a little scared.

"I…I don't know," she responded. She looked out the window almost in deep in thought.

"Hey, Lydia," I whispered as she snapped out of it and looked at me. "Can I ask you a question?" she looked interested in what was coming out of my mouth.

"Sure, anything?" she smiled as she touched my hand with hers on top of the table.

"Um…well you don't have to answer this question if you don't want to so don't get angry, but did you really see a mountain lion two weeks ago at the movie rental?" she quickly looked away nervous and a little freaked. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No," she whispered. I looked at the others and they weren't paying any attention to us. "I didn't, it was too big to be a mountain lion, it's eyes were red and had no resemblance to one," she whispered.

"Then why did you report it was?"

"I was scared, I didn't want people thinking I was a freak of some sort, you know what I mean?"

"Oh believe me I do," I laughed looking at my hand. Her's was now on top of mine, but everything changed when we all heard a loud thud on the roof. All of us had grouped around the door Allison just stayed in the same spot and was going on about being scared and how she was shaking. I noticed Jackson grab her hands and try to calm her down, I also noticed Lydia noticed too and she didn't look too happy.

The worst hadn't come yet because a few moments later we heard the alpha howl out and everyone covered their ears, I walked to the window leaning against it trying everything in my power not to shift I couldn't control myself in that form yet and I knew it but my silent whimpers were silenced when Jackson began screaming at the top of his lungs and collapsed to the floor which brought me back to my senses. After everything got quiet again Jackson got back to his feet.

"What is on your neck?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing," Jackson responded quickly.

"I'm going out there," I said as I got the same look from everyone that I was crazy.

"Are you stupid?" Stiles asked knowing exactly what was out there.

"If I don't who will? Scott is going to die if no one helps him," I stated.

"SO will you," Allison said getting my face. "I will never forgive myself if something happened to you," she said looking at me.

"Allison, we are all stuck in here like dogs, just let me go, I'll be right back," I said kissing her head as she nodded. Lydia opened the door and looked at me as if she would never see me again which I was hoping was false. I walked out the door and it immediately shut and I heard them struggle to lock it. I slowly walked down the hall not knowing what to expect, walking down the stairs was more terrifying since I was alone and they were darker. I reached the main hall looking down both ends I saw nothing and when I turned around I saw someone walk out of the door that looked to have lead to the gym.

"There you are, have you found the alpha yet?" I called out to Scott as he stood there. "Scott, stop messing around and answer the question. Scott?" He started moving toward me and when I got a good look at his face his eyes had changed he was in his wolf form coming at me. "Scott what the hell, are you doing?" I asked as he lunged and I jumped out of the way. He got to his feet and turned around. I felt the warmth in my body coming and this time I was letting it pass through since he was trying to kill me. "You are not going to hurt anyone," I snapped before my voice faded and a growl came out. I looked at my hands and saw how my claws were out and everything in my mind was good.

I could feel a smile spread on my face and I lunged for Scott pinning him into some of the lockers. He screamed in pain as I lunged my claws into his side, but I wasn't winning for long since he swung his hand and sliced open my stomach. I backed up a few feet and he jumped off the wall and kicked me in the chest. I fell back and leaned against the wall as he came at me again, but I stopped him with my hand and pushed him back into the lockers. His strength was somehow stronger than mine which I didn't understand because he threw me off of him and I shot out one of the schools window. I rolled down a small hill and landed in the parking lot. I looked up the hill and watched Scott start walking down the hall and disappear.

"What the hell was that?" I whispered slowly standing up. I looked at my hands and felt my stomach, and felt my wounds heal themselves. I slowly walked up the hill and stuck my head in the broken window and saw Scott was gone and I climbed in. If Scott had attacked me what makes me think he wouldn't go after the others. I started running down the hall and found a stairwell immediately taking it up. Running down three halls I ran to the Science hall and started slamming on the one where everyone was. Allison opened it and I fell in.

"What happened to you?" Allison asked helping me up. Everyone looked at my shirt and how the front was ripped.

"There's something out there, I didn't get a good look," I said as they looked at me frightened.

"Well we're safe in here," Allison said as I heard a key going into the knob. "We are not going out there, until someone shows up, like your dad," she added pointing to Stiles. The key quickly came out and I knew everyone heard that. "Scott?" Allison called. "Scott!" she screamed running to the door.

"No," I called grabbing her as Jackson leaned against the door.

"Richard, stop it," she screamed as I lifted her off the ground. Allison was a total wreck.

"Hey," Lydia said as we heard what sounded like sirens. "HEY!" she screamed silencing us. I placed Allison down and we all ran to the window to see a good amount of cop cars. They finally reached us and escorted us to the parking lot. I never felt more relieved.

"Are you ok?" I asked Lydia as Jackson walked away.


	14. Questions with Shock

"I think I'll manage," she smiled as I looked over at Allison who was on the phone and of course Jackson was making his way toward her. I didn't get it, he had Lydia what did he want with my sister. He soon placed his hands on her shoulders and I had enough so I walked my way over to them.

"Hey, you mind like not touching her," I barked crossing my arms as he turned around.

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me, dude, you have Lydia, I can take care of her," I said getting in his face.

"Richard," Allison said softly.

"What you want to start something?"

"Touch her again and you will need surgery to remove my hand from your face."

"Is that a threat?" he asked as I put my hand up to my ear.

"I think it was," I said kind of tempting him.

"Richard," Allison said again.

"Look I am just trying to comfort her," he said trying to sound nice.

"Well, try comforting your girlfriend," I said as he didn't like me reprimanding him. He turned around and gave Allison a hug. I didn't know if he was trying to piss me off or just being stupid, but he clearly needed to know I meant business and the next thing I knew I had jumped on him and brought him to the floor.

"Get off of him," Allison barked pulling me up. Jackson stood up and I lightly pushed Allison to the side and got in his face again and punched him in the face. "I said stop it," she screamed pulling me back as Sheriff Stilinsky grabbed Jackson to hold him back.

"What has gotten into you?" he asked looking at us as I got out of Allison's grip. "Now I know you are all under a lot of stress tonight, but just calm down," he said as Jackson walked away.

"I'm sorry," I said turning to Allison who looked shocked.

"Why…why are you sorry?"

"I am sorry for everything tonight. Me abandoning you, _twice, _and just now fighting with him," I said looking at her as she gently touched my cheek.

"Well he was just trying to be nice," she said as I looked at her.

"Allison, Jackson can't be nice it's not his nature guys like him are not nice, he just wants to get into your pants," I said as she slapped me. "Ow," I said rubbing my cheek. "You haven't done that since the last time I called you weak," I laughed as she looked a little upset.

"Dad's on his way," she said getting chocked up walking away.

"Allison," I called feeling a little bad. I watched Scott walk away from Stiles and towards Allison and I thought it was best that they needed time alone so I walked up to Stiles who looked at me as if I was transforming.

"What?" I asked serious as he shook his head.

"You…you didn't feel like killing us back there when we heard that howl did you?" he asked as I looked at him as if he was completely insane.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean remember how you were cringing at the windowsill. Well you didn't want to kill us in the chemistry lab…did you?"

"What has gotten into you?"

"You mean you haven't talked to Scott? Dude he transformed in there," he said as we moved away from the crowd.

"Yeah I know," I said holding up my shirt as he looked at the ripped cloth.

"Wait a minute, he attacked you?"

"Yeah, I got thrown through a freaking window!" I barked as he looked a little shocked. "We got in this fight, why are you asking me this?"

"Because Scott told me, he wanted to kill us. Lydia, Jackson, you, and me," he said as I looked at Allison trying to get away from him.

"I just can't believe you…you lied to me all night," she cried as I continued watching them.

"What are they saying?" Stiles asked as I put my hand up telling him one minute.

"Allison, I'll call you as soon as I get a new phone and tell you everything."

"No, just don't call me, don't call me Scott," she said hardly breathing as she walked away.

"Stiles, I got to go, we'll talk about this later," I said as he patted my shoulder and I ran toward Allison only to be stopped by Sheriff Stilinsky.

"Where do you think you're going? I just got a couple of questions for you?"

"Sure thing sir," I said as he pointed his pen at my shirt.

"What happened? Something attacked you was it a bear a mountain lion?"

"Honestly I don't know it was really dark. All I saw was yellow glowing eyes and next thing I knew I heard a growl and I knew it was going to attack so I jumped back and I heard my shirt rip. I thank God that it didn't get my skin," I laughed as the sheriff smiled.

"And one more thing. Why did you leave the Chemistry lab when you knew a dangerous killer was on the loose in the school?"

"Well Scott had left and I didn't want him to be alone so someone had to go find him and I volunteered. I mean it was pretty stupid for him to go by himself," I said as the sheriff nodded.

"Ok, you have a good night, and be careful," he said as I nodded and ran for Allison.

"Allison, Allison come here," I said grabbing her and I pulled her in my arms as she began crying. "It's ok, everything is going to be ok," I said rocking her lightly. She wrapped her fingers in my shirt and began heavily crying in my arms. I saw my dad's car pull up and Aunt Kate jumped out and slowly separated Allison from me and helped her in the car and then I got in. The car ride home was very silent except for the low music dad played while Allison laid in my lap like a child. When we pulled up I helped her out of the car and into the house.

I walked her up the stairs and in her room. "I'm going to bed," I called as my dad made his way into the foyer. He looked up at me. "Well…goodnight," I said quickly walking in my room. I had to get rid of my shirt before he showed up and started asking questions so I took off my shirt and threw it in the hamper and then started pushing it to the bottom.

"Richard?" he asked opening my door. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" I laughed nervously as he looked at me suspiciously.

"Well for one thing you went to the school? Why?" he asked as I looked at him slightly afraid.

"I….I don't know, I got a call from Scott saying he and Stiles were in the school, he didn't tell me why and so Jackson gave Allison and I a ride and we got to the school and turns out it was a huge problem," I said walking toward my bathroom.

"What happened," he asked sounding pissed off. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"You were right, ok!" I said looking away and for the first time since we moved to Beacon Hills he smiled.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Honestly, you don't know?" I asked as he didn't like that answer.

"Don't be giving me that tone, or I won't be giving you your keys back."

"Sorry, but that whole werewolf thing is real," I said, trying to sound legit. I mean there was no way to tell him without sharing my secret without lying. "In the school there was this huge monster with red glowing eyes…"

"The alpha," he said as his surprised face shifted into his normal serious face. "Where was your gun?" he asked as I pointed to it on the table, where I left it. "Why the hell wouldn't you bring it?"

"Because I didn't know why Scott was at the school. I had no clue what the hell was going on and so I left the gun my mistake," I said as he looked at me the same way Derek looked at me when I did something wrong. "Can I go to bed now?" I asked as he nodded and walked out my room. I threw my shorts on a chair crawled into bed and went to sleep.

I was woken with my phone ringing and when I looked at my clock I noticed it was seven am. "Hello?" I asked trying to wake up.

"Good morning," Jennifer said into the receiver. "So did you discover what happened at the school last night?"

"Huh? Oh no, I showed up and nothing was there," I said as she didn't sound too happy.

"Oh, well then I guess I'll meet you at your house in twenty minutes?" she asked as I sat up.

"Um…sure," I smiled jumping out of bed. I disconnected the call and jumped in the shower not giving the water any time to heat up wasn't smart because it was like ice and I had no time to let it heat up. I had finished showering and I changed and right when I got to the bottom of the steps the doorbell rang. "Shh, everyone's asleep," I whispered kissing her and let her in.

"So get this, they declared that we can't go to school today because three windows were broken, the guys locker room door was busted off its hinges, and some cars battery was in one of the English rooms," she said as I tried smiling but couldn't.

"So did you finish the…um…Chemistry homework," I asked trying to get away from that subject.

"No, I had no idea what to do," she groaned as I took her hand and brought her to my room. I closed the door behind me and grabbed my book from my bag. Before long studying wasn't being shown and Jennifer was on top of me kissing me. A knock had come from my door and Jennifer immediately stood up and walked to my computer as I looked at the open page of my chemistry book.

"So what did you find with the Sulfuric Acid?" I asked as the door opened. I felt so stupid since I already knew the answer.

"Hey, Jennifer," Allison said smiling at her. I stood up and walked over to Allison.

"I'll be right back," I said as Jennifer nodded and was actually looking for the answer. I walked into the hallway with Allison and looked at her. "SO how are we feeling this morning?" I asked as she hugged me.

"I just wanted to say, thanks for everything," she said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"It wasn't a problem," I said as she sighed.

"Yeah sure," she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Allison, what makes you think you weren't brave or smart last night, I mean you did break down at the last minute but everything else was fine, I could never be more proud of you," I smiled as she chuckled.

"You proud of me? I mean I was crying the entire night."

"Allison, you were scared, believe me," I said as she looked away. "What makes you think I wasn't?" I asked as she looked back at me.


	15. Terror in the Park

**I want to say that this chapter is totally for the building of Jennifer and Richard's relationship and key to the entire story, so i hope you like. **

* * *

><p>"Please, you had it all together, Lydia even was more collective than me," she said as I grabbed her hands to stop her from shaking.<p>

"I know, I know, everything is fine now, just go back to bed," I said kissing her head as she walked into her room. I walked back in mine and found Jennifer sitting on my bed. "You ok?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked as I chuckled.

"Let's do something, why don't we go to the park or something," I said as we stood and walked out of my room. I walked into the kitchen and began looking for my keys, I always knew my dad hid Allison and my things in the draws of the kitchen.

"Looking for something?" Aunt Kate asked as I jumped. I turned around and she was holding my keys.

"Please, Aunt Kate?" I asked walking up to her.

"Why should I?"

"Because Jennifer is here and I need my keys to bring her out, Please."

"She has a car why don't you take hers?"

"Because my bike needs to get out, please Aunt Kate. I'll go on the hunts without complaining and actually participate," I said, but in the back of my mind I knew it was a bad idea, I just knew it.

"Deal," she smiled satisfied placing the keys in my hand, "BUT! If your dad finds out, I had nothing to do with this," she said as I nodded.

"Deal," I hugged her and ran into the foyer. "You ready?" I asked Jennifer grabbing her hand and we walked out into the bright morning sun and into the garage.

"Is this yours?" she asked looking at the car that sat next to my bike.

"Yeah, I just hadn't taken her out in a while and my dad told me we still needed some work to do on her," I said.

"2000 Cobra R, right?" she asked gliding her hand across the spoiler. The red paint made it still look brand new.

"You want to take it out?" I asked as she looked up.

"Yeah!" she said as I walked out to the front and looked at my parent's window.

"Get in," I laughed unlocking the doors, we jumped in and pulled out of the garage, the sound of the fixed engine made me feel so relieved. "You want to get some breakfast?"

"How about we get something from my dad's place and then go to the park or something?" she asked as I nodded and drove us there. We walked in and the place was crowded.

"What's going on?" I screamed over the commotion coming from the crowd.

"I don't know," she answered. We finally got a seat and the waitress was literally rushing us so we could finish and get out so they could have the table. I noticed the place was filled with a lot of students from Beacon Hills High but I really wasn't going to talk to my friends when I promised Jennifer it would just be us.

"Hey, Richard," I heard someone call as I looked at the table next to us. It was filled with a couple of people from my English class, no one Jennifer would recognize.

"Hey," I responded waving my hand before turning back to Jennifer. "So, you want to go hit the road?" I chuckled as she stood up. I signed the check, placed my credit card back in my wallet and walked out of there.

"That was the most packed I have ever seen that place," she said happily getting into the car.

"I may have told a few people, and they got the word around I guess," I said slyly.

"Would you tell?" she asked with a smile.

"Um…Lydia, Stiles, Scott, everyone in my English and Math class basically," I laughed as she smiled satisfied and we drove off. All day we drove to the movie theater and saw Mr. Poppers Penguins which was surprisingly good. After the movie I took her to dinner and right after dinner she told me she wanted to go to this park. The sun had set half an hour ago as we made our way to the park. The light coming from the almost full moon was perfect, I thanked God it wasn't full since she would have been in danger. I reached into my pocket and pulled my small camera out.

"I didn't know you were into photography?"

"Yeah, I do it on the side of everything," I laughed as we sat down.

"No," she laughed as I lifted it up. "Richard, stop," she said hugging me. "Fine, one," she looked at me. She picked a single blue flower and held it up to her face. I took the picture and felt my eyes begin to water. I looked at the picture and it came out perfectly, but that wasn't the problem because I could feel my throat closing in on me as if I was having an allergic reaction. "Richard, are you ok? You don't look so good," she said as my whole body began to itch. I looked at the ground and saw that the blue flower she picked was exactly what we were sitting in.

"What is this?" I asked a rough sound coming from my throat.

"I don't know, but its pretty isn't?" she smiled as I could feel the warm feeling in my stomach start spreading.

"Not here," I whispered as she looked in my eyes.

"Hey, you got the same color eyes as when we first met," she smiled as I jumped to my feet. I couldn't think anymore and I threw myself in the bushes. "Richard, stop trying to be funny," she laughed.

"I'm not," I groaned as I looked at my hand and my nails began to grow. For the first time my transformation was hurting me because I started screaming.

"Oh my God, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I said breathing harder.

"Come out here," she said as I tried to relax but nothing was working. I knew now that the flower we were in was wolfs bane, but how could it have been planted in that park?

"Jennifer, get out of here," I groaned in pain.

"Richard, stop you're scaring me," she said sounding really worried.

"Jennifer, listen to me, get away from me," I said as I dug my fingers into the dirt. All that came out of my mouth now were growls and pants.

"Richard?" I heard her ask as I stood up her face totally twisted. She looked like a classic screaming victim in the old horror movies. She had screamed at the top of her lungs and began running so my only instinct was to chase after her. I jumped and grabbed her by the ankle. "Let me go, SOMEONE HELP!" She kicked her heal into my face forcing me to let her go but I jumped to my feet and ran after her.


	16. Truth Comes Out

**I wanted to say thank you for all the positive reviews and I hope you like this chapter as much as I did writing it. **

* * *

><p>An old looking tower stood at the bottom of this hill and I had chased her in it. I stopped at the door and listened, I could hear her grunts, mixed with pants, all intertwined with sheer panic and I couldn't control myself. I started up the stairs jumping seven or eight at a time. "Oh God, save me!" she screamed opening the door. I slowly came to the last step after climbing around thirty to forty steps and pushed the door open. She looked at me and turned around and looked at the drop from the top.<p>

"Stay back," she said backing away only to run into another edge. "Please, Richard, it's me," she said walking closer to me. I reached out and had her neck in my hand and I lifted her from the roof watching her dangle from my grasp. "Richard, please, I love you," she said as I could feel my heart burning as if she just lit a fire. A softer growl came out as I backed away from the ledge. "Look into my eyes, I love you," she said slower as each word carried the truth. I let her go and she dropped to the floor. I walked away from her and rested against the door.

After a while I turned back around feeling normal and I looked at Jennifer who looked at me as if I was a monster and truthfully I was. "Jennifer," I said softly walking toward her.

"Stay back, I know what I said, but just stay back," she said not grasping what I was.

"If you give me time to explain."

"Time to explain? RICHARD! You had how long to explain? You just kept this away from me, how many people have you kept this from?"

"Jennifer, please no ONE must no. NO ONE!" I screamed as she jumped.

"You were going to kill me weren't you?"

"No, maybe a little," I said as a joke as she looked fear filled. "I'm joking," I laughed as she looked at me like I was insane.

"Let go of me. LET GO!" she screamed as I grabbed her arms.

"Listen, just listen," I said forcing her head onto my chest. "You hear my heart?" I asked as she nodded a little. "I promise you, I can tame this…this monster in me."

"Richard, how long?"

"How long for what?" I chuckled.

"How long have you been t-this thing?" she asked as I let her go and walked to the edge. "ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Since the night before school started," I said. As she looked at me completely terrified. "But Jennifer, listen to me. I promise you I will use it to protect you," I said as she looked at me.

"You almost killed me!"

"No I didn't, it was that wolfs bane that turned me into what you saw."

"Wolfs bane?" she asked squinting her eyes. "What are you talking about?" she asked as I pulled my camera out.

"You see that flower in your hand? It's called Wolfs bane and it will transform a werewolf into its wolf form, and that is exactly what you witnessed, now please Jennifer, PLEASE promise me you won't tell anyone what you witnessed tonight," I said grabbing her hands. She still looked as if she was full of fear. "I…I love you," I said as she smiled and kissed me.

"What did you say?" she asked completely shocked.

"I said I love you, just please don't let this fear you, I can protect you."

"Yeah, how? I mean what are you going to do change every night and come run to my house?"

"No, don't be silly, it has to be a full moon."

"Well, you didn't need a full moon to attack me tonight!" she barked walking closer to me.

"Jennifer, just listen to what I am saying."

"No, just take me home."

"Not until you promise me."

"Promise you what, that my boyfriend is a psychotic wolf thing?"

"Werewolf," I corrected her.

"Whatever, just take me home." She demanded as I stood there. "Damn it Richard, listen to me."

"No, until you stop freaking out, we aren't going anywhere, you listen to me," I said sitting on the ledge. She finally cracked and began crying as she walked for the door I ran over to her and pulled her away. "Stop it, and listen," I whispered as she struggled. "I know what causes me not to shift."

"Oh really what another flower?" she barked making a joke out of everything.

"No, it's you Jennifer, you're not just my girlfriend, you're not just my life, you are my anchor," I said lifting her chin up as she looked at me questioningly. "Without you, I don't know if I can control this next week," I said as she looked a little worried. "Please Jennifer, don't make this harder as it is."

"Can we go home now?" she snapped as I let her go. She had made her decision but somehow I knew she was going to keep it her secret, I could see it in her eyes. I drove her back to my house as we both were silent in the car as I closed the garage she started for her car. I ran over to her and closed her door.

"Please," I whispered kissing her. She slowly but surely wrapped her hands around my neck and head as I leaned her against the car.

"Richard," my dad called from the front door as Jennifer giggled.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," she kissed me again before getting in her car.

_Who knew a kiss would grant me my secret?_ I laughed to myself as she pulled out of the driveway.

"On the count of three."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I called back as he grabbed the back of my shirt and pushed me in the house.

"What is up with you and taking the cobra? I told you we weren't finished," he barked letting me go.

"It needed to get out of the garage, seriously," I said as Aunt Kate walked into the room.

"How'd you get your keys anyway?" I watched Aunt Kate quickly turn around and walk back into the living room. "Well?"

"I found them sitting on the counter and I took them, I thought you left them there saying go ahead your ungrounded."

"Well think again," he said turning around. "Kate, get in here," he called as my aunt walked back in looking like she had no clue what was going on.

"Why did you give him the keys?" he asked as my eyes widened.

"You told him?" she asked looking at me as I shook my head.

"No, I knew he was lying now answer the question?" my dad walked over to her as I slowly started up the stairs. "Get back down here," he pointed at me without taking his eyes off his sister.

"Damn it," I grinded my teeth.

"Fine, I felt bad that he couldn't go out with his girlfriend since you let Allison go on her date the other night and so I gave him the keys," she shrugged.

"Aunt Kate," I said feeling a little guilty.

"I don't want to hear a single peep come out of your mouth right now," dad barked turning around and looking at me I tried not to laugh. I never knew why but I always thought he looked stupid when he was yelling. "So you gave him the keys because you felt bad?" he asked as she nodded. He shook his head and without saying a word left the room.

"What was that all about?" I laughed as she patted my back.

"That my little nephew is how to win an argument with your father just agree with whatever he says," she smiled as I looked at her funny.

"But you just told your story and then agreed with him." I laughed as my eye brows came toward each other.

"Exactly," she smiled as we both laughed. "Oh and by the way tomorrow night is another hunt," she said as I groaned. "Hu-hum our little deal," she crossed her arms.

"I mean yes!" I said with a little more enthusiasm which still made my stomach feel weird. I turned around and headed up the stairs when I got to the top landing I heard a thud come from Allison's room. I slowly walked to her door and opened it and found Allison getting up from the floor. "What are you doing?" I asked smiling as she ran over and closed the door behind me.

"I snuck out since Lydia wanted to hang out and dad was in one of his moods where no matter what you said the answer would be no, I asked mom and she said it was fine as long as he said it was," she whispered walking over to her bed.

"Allison he was in one of his moods because I took the cobra out."

"YOU WHAT!" she snapped. "What would of happened if you crashed?"

"Allison I don't want to hear this from you."

"What if…"

"Allison!" I snapped as she stopped. "I just got over listening dad chew my head off, I don't want it coming from you," I said as she nodded.

"You're right, sorry," she smiled hugging me.

"Oh and your secret is safe with me," I said before walking out of her room and crossed the hall to mine. After my work out, I got in my shower cleaned up placed my boxers back on and jumped in bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please...and see you next chapter. :)<strong>


	17. A surprised Event

**Sorry if it is a little shorter than most chapters but I want to slow it down instead of cramming everything in one chapter.**

* * *

><p>I got up early today as I changed and walked into the kitchen and found my mom reading the paper. "What are you doing today?" I asked as she looked shocked at me. "What?" I laughed.<p>

"When did you start caring about what I did?" she asked raising an eye brow.

"Since, a lot has been going on and dad has been up my ass-butt?" I said as she looked at me with her normal 'careful what you say' face.

"Richard, your father has been like this since the first day I met him, all you have to do is please him," she smiled.

"Mom, I had to please him every day when I grew up and now I don't even think that paid off, he is ruining my life!" I barked as she smiled.

"Oh please, he isn't ruining anyone's life," she said walking over to the kettle that began to steam.

"Yes he is, he doesn't want to meet Jennifer, he hates my friends, he thinks I should be out with him on his stupid hunts, he is trying to take control of me," I barked as she put her finger over her mouth.

"Keep your voice down, we are the only one's awake."

"I don't care, I don't care if I wake up the entire town, he is a total control freak and don't deny it," I said getting in her face. She smacked me and I held my cheek looking away from her.

"Don't you ever raise your voice like that again," she said for once becoming serious. "Your father may be a little…eccentric, but there is no need to call him a control freak." I couldn't take it anymore I turned around and left her in the kitchen, my whole family was losing it. The only one that was still normal was Allison, well less normal since the whole breaking up with Scott thing. I mean she didn't even want to see me near him and I could see her point since he did try and kill me in the hallway. I walked into the foyer and grabbed my keys.

"Where are you going?" Allison asked as I looked up to the balcony of the stairs.

"Out," I groaned.

"Can I come?" she asked as I smiled.

"I'd like that," I said as she ran down the stairs. We walked into the garage and I tossed her my second helmet and started up the bike, and she jumped on and we took off, not even looking behind us. I drove down the street and passed the animal clinic and drove right over the curb in the woods, Allison was laughing and screaming as I turned the gas to full and dodged all the trees as you could hear the swish screaming from every tree we passed. I soon jammed the brakes as a small creek approached. She took her helmet off as I killed the engine and she walked over to the creek. I placed the two helmets in the seat compartment and head compartment and came up behind my sister. "Hey, Allison," I said as she turned around curious, I reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace my aunt gave her for her birthday.

"Give it back," she laughed as I tossed it from one hand to the next.

"What will I get if I do?" I asked as she laughed trying to grab it as I continued tossing it from hand to hand.

"Nothing," she smiled grabbing it in mid air. I picked her up and put her on my shoulder. "Richard, stop it, stop," she squealed punching my back. "Richard." I stopped before I got in the creek.

"You want down, ok," I said placing my hands on her hips.

"No, I take it back, I take it back," she squirmed in my hands as I picked her up and through her in the water. She surfaced with a gasp of air and looked at me half smiling.

"Is it cold enough for you?" I asked.

"Can you help me up?" she asked reaching for my hand. I knew she could stand since it was only probably waste deep but it was the least I could do for her. She had her own scheme because next thing I knew I was face first into the freezing cold water. I surfaced and looked at her as she stood up, both our clothes soaking wet and sticking to our bodies.

"You're so dead," I laughed running for her but I stopped when the air felt weird, it sounded like something was a few feet away. "Allison, come here," I said calmer as she stopped and smiled at me.

"Please I am not that stupid," she laughed looking at me.

"Allison, I am not joking, get over here _now_," I said quietly as she still wouldn't believe me. "GET OUT OF THE WATER!" I screamed running to the ground as she jumped and did what I said. I ran back to my bike and pulled both helmets out; she was just standing at the bank of the creek. I placed my helmet on and started up the engine. I floored it and drove to her. "Put it on," I demanded as she grabbed the helmet. I could see a black figure moving in and out of the trees across the other side. "Move it," I whispered as she got on. I pulled down on the throttle as dirt and rocks flew in the air, and we sped off. I didn't know where to look, we were going so fast both our lives were in danger, whatever was behind us and the trees in front of us.

"Richard, look out," she said as I continued dodging trees left and right. We finally got out of the trees and jumped the curb and I looked behind me and saw the figure was still hot on my trail. With Derek dead, I knew this was the alpha after me and I wasn't putting my sister in danger with this. I made a sharp right a block ahead and continued down the street when we reached home I let Allison off.

"I'll be back, I have a bad feeling this thing was on our trail, I am going to shake it, get in the house," I demanded as she nodded and ran in the house. I pulled the throttle all the way and peeled out of my driveway and went back downtown trying to shake this. I soon got to a street leading from my house to the heart of town, but this street was wooded on both sides and I focused ahead when someone stood in the street, I hit the brakes as hard as I could turned the bike on the side and tried skidding to a stop, I only tried this once and I never knew how to get the bike back straight and soon enough the wheels gave out my bike fell and I jumped off rolling a couple of feet in the street. I got to my hands and knees and tried shaking the pain from my legs and hands which healed themselves in a few seconds.

"What trying to kill yourself?" a smartass tone rung through my head. I looked up shocked and saw Derek standing in the middle of the street.

"What the hell? I thought you were dead?"

"Really, I wasn't ripped in half I was just stabbed you idiot," he said as I picked up my bike. "Where's Scott?"

"I don't know, I haven't heard from him yesterday or today," I replied just as monotone as him.

"Richard, this isn't funny, you know what Monday night is? The full moon buddy, and he is going to get himself into deep shit," he replied.

"Why should I care, he tried killing me last I saw him!"

"And you think that hiding from him will protect other people's lives?"

"No, but I just…"

"There is no time for I justs," he interrupted me.

"You know you're a wanted man, and I can get into a lot of trouble talking to you," I said as he looked at me really pissed off.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing," I said shaking my head.

"We're can we talk?" he asked as I got on my bike.

"Meet me at your place in half an hour," I said as he nodded and I turned my bike on floored it and turned around listening to nothing but the tire squealing. I drove to the house and found Allison waiting outside.

"What was it?" she asked as I shrugged.

"All I know is I lost it," I smiled as she had the same face as me. "Now go in the house, I got to go out and get some stuff for a project, I'll be back," I said as she bought and I parked the bike and walked off my property and down the street, when I knew I was out of sight from my house I started running and I sure made it to Derek's house in less than half an hour.

"Get in here," he said looking through the woods as he pushed me into the crud and falling apart house.

"Ok, so you have this amazing plan?" I asked walking down this hallway.

"No, you will," he said as I looked at him like he was insane.

"You have to be shitting me!" I replied looking at him like he was psychotic and with Derek you never knew.

"Well it's the only way, to know where he is going to be? Think Richard," he said as I sat on the stairs.

"Wait, I think I know where he may go," I stood up smiling on how fast I got it. I explained to Derek the entire night. "But you'll have to do it," I said as he looked at me.

"Why me?" he asked not wanting to get involved.

"Because I don't know how to control this, and my dad may end up killing me," I said as he laughed.

"One problem at a time," he smiled patting my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...I usually don't do this.<strong>


	18. Overwhelmed in School

"I've got to go," I said as the setting sun began coming through the window.

"Be safe, it is going to get dangerous since the full moon is nearly a few days away," he claims as I walk toward the door.

"I'll be fine," I said as I started out into the woods. The musky air smelt heavy and thick as if secrets were forming in these woods around me. I soon stuck my hands deep in my pockets and thought of everything that made my life sound so screwed up. Now the more I thought about Jennifer, the more I regretted telling her what I was even though she discovered it all on her own. I walked home and found Aunt Kate sitting in the den reading.

"You read?" I asked as she looked up.

"How else do you think I am so smart?"

"Well sorry, just a little tired that's all," I sighed as she started patting the couch.

"What's on your mind?" she asked placing my head on her shoulder after I sat down.

"Everything!" I sighed as she threw her book on the table waiting for me to give her more. "Aunt Kate, I'm not a chick I don't talk about feelings," I laughed sitting up. She just sat there looking at me giving me her normal stare that makes you practically tell everything, I tried looking away I really did. "Fine, my family is a bunch of _freaks_," I said louder than I hoped.

"What are you talking about? We are not freaks."

"Oh really, you and my dad hunt freaking mythological creatures, my mom is like a mute, Allison is totally unstable, and I'm…well different," I said standing up slowly calming down.

"What do you mean different?" she asked as I tried thinking.

"Well…ok," I sighed sitting on the table in front of her. "I feel like I have nothing in common with this family and I am some sort of outsider," I said as she nodded.

"Richard…" she stopped and her gaze was no longer on me but looking at the door. I turned around and saw my sister leaning on the door frame.

"You think I'm unstable?" she looked at me as I bit my lip.

"Allison," I stood up as she walked past me.

"No, I don't want to hear your lame excuse," she sighed leaving the room.

"Really, you could have said something, anything to shut me up," I turned around as my aunt looked like she was about to laugh. "Allison!" I called running after her.

"Leave me alone," she said going in the fridge.

"Allison, just listen, I blew up, I totally didn't mean it like that, you are just upset, and I am sorry, I really am, I didn't mean to say it like that," I said begging her in a way.

"Ok, I can see the frustration, but next time you blow up, don't drag me in," she said as I hugged her.

"Now, I'm going to bed, so I'll see you tomorrow morning," I kissed her head and ran upstairs. After showering and changing I jumped in bed and fell asleep. Saturday and Sunday when slow I had a few more times to talk to Derek about this master plan and he still wouldn't share with me on how to stay calm under the full moon. Monday came and I woke up to here my TV on.

"In other news Beacon Hills High has been opened again after being closed Thursday and Friday." I sat up and saw Allison sitting on my bed smiling.

"Ok, so is it going to be you or me driving?" I asked as she smiled some more.

"Actually dad's driving us," she smiled as I went into a complete shock.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked jumping out of bed.

"I wish I was now, get ready," she said pulling my sheets off. I was cold and forced to get out of bed, so I got up and walked over to my dresser and threw some clothes on my bed. I turned the TV off and walked out of my room after grabbing my bag I jumped in the SUV and sat in the back as Aunt Kate joined us.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked as my dad stayed silent. We drove to school and when we got to the front entrance I found out my door was locked and they were the locks that imbedded into the door so you couldn't pull them up. "Can I please get out of the car," I said starting to feel a little claustrophobic. The more I got panicked the louder I got. "Open the freaking door!" I screamed as my dad looked at me through his rear view mirror.

"Chris, let him out," Aunt Kate said looking at me in concern. I pressed my head in my lap and I could feel my breathing getting heavier, but no transformation which kind of freaked me out a little more.

"Richard, take this," Allison said placing two small pills in my hand. I looked at the drug and felt angrier but forced myself to take the pill.

"Maybe we should just home school you guys?" my dad said as I closed my eyes. Aunt Kate leaned over my dad and unlocked the door and I quickly jumped out trying to take in deep breathes. "Richard," my dad called as I walked over to his window. "I told you, even though a doctor says it's gone, doesn't actually mean your Ditone is completely gone, hence what we just witnessed in the car," he whispered as I sighed in anger and walked around the car. I caught up to Allison and looked toward the car to see my aunt and dad talking and for once I blocked them out, I was afraid of everything, tonight, what they were planning, and how Derek still had no plan for me.

"Are you ok?" Allison asked grabbing my chin and looked at me.

"Allison, I'm fine, thanks to you," I said hugging her as she laughed. "Now, I need to find Jennifer, she's been acting a little weird since our date," I said as she stopped me.

"What did you do?" she asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, I mean she hasn't answered my calls, or anything so I need to find out," I said as she let me go I ran down the hallway trying to find Jennifer. "Lydia, have you seen Jennifer?" I asked as she smiled.

"Actually I have, she is over by the locker rooms by the gym," she said walking with me. "So did you study for the midterm?"

"How can I have when we had a four day weekend and I didn't have my books," I laughed as she looked a little shocked. "But I think I'll do fine, his tests are never hard," I laughed as she nodded and I went to the lockers but found them completely empty. I walked disappointed back to class just as the second bell rang I took my seat next to Allison.

"You ok?" I asked as she looked away while Scott passed in between us.

"I'll be fine," she said not sounding too happy. The room got quiet and our teacher had explained how long we had for this stupid Midterm and how we should all have studied and finally ended up passing out the test. I began this test on a pretty good pace that is until I looked at Allison and saw how she was four answers ahead of me which usually never happened. I looked back at Scott who looked like he was having a panic attack and he soon got up and rushed out of the room followed by Stiles, it was kind of funny because our teacher was totally flipping out about it. When I finished the bell had rung and I placed the paper on our teacher's desk and walked out, I finally found Jennifer talking with Stiles about something.

"Hey, I've been looking for you," I whispered in her ear hugging her from behind. She looked a little afraid and I could pick up on it immediately. "Are you ok?" I asked looking at her as she nodded without saying a word.

"I've um…I've got to get to class," she said pushing herself past me and down the hall.

"What…what were you two talking about?" I asked Stiles scratching the back of my head looking back at him.

"You're the werewolf, you tell me," he laughed as I looked serious. "Richard, it's a joke, chill out, we didn't talk much," he laughed as I nodded.

"Yeah, ok," I said, I'll see you at lunch," I nodded walking away. By lunch it was weird, Lydia was sitting with some people I never met, Jackson was with my sister and Scott was no were to be seen. I made my way over to Allison as he took his thumb and cleaned her lip. This seemed to be like an episode of the Twilight Zone you know those really old black and white TV shows. I sat down and they seemed to have ignored me.

"You want a bite?" she asked Jackson as we both shared the same look of surprise. I stayed absolutely silent to see if he would do it and to my surprise he actually did.

"Don't you have somewhere to be like attached to Lydia's hip," I said as Allison looked at me appalled.

"Don't you have to be with Jennifer trying to fix your relationship," he responded with the same smartass face.

"Richard, Jackson, stop," Allison said calmly as we both looked at her and I nodded and went back to eating. _Fix my relationship?_ Slowly sunk into my mind, what did Jackson mean by that. After lunch the rest of the day went on and I felt like punching in a wall, all the classes I was in with Jennifer she wouldn't look at me or say a word, I mean we were perfectly fine the night I told her the truth what happened? After the final bell I put my stuff in my locker and made my way down the halls, the best thing at school was majority of the people would stay after school even if they didn't have anything to do.

I made my way down the main hall and I saw the lacrosse team file out and Scott and Stiles were the last to leave, that is when I saw Jennifer run up to them. I walked to a corner and closed my eyes. "Stiles, you ok?" she asked as I furrowed my brows.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why you asking?" he asked sounding totally confused. I looked around the corner and saw how they were by themselves. I toned them out and saw her grab him by the chest and kiss him. I felt so much anger I didn't know what to do and that was when I punched the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked this chapter and I can't wait to start the next chapter.<strong>


	19. Arguments Unfold

**Hey everyone, I just want to say that I am going on a little vacation tomorrow and I won't be home till Sunday night so the next chapter will probobly sometime Monday, if not then Tuesday so please bare with me and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The stress level had reached its highest and I pushed myself off the wall that I accidently indented with my fist and walked down the hall, Jennifer had left looking satisfied and I grabbed Stiles and pinned him to the lockers. "What the hell?" I snapped as he looked slightly afraid.<p>

"Dude, before you do anything that could make you shift, she was the one who kissed me," he said holding his hands to his face.

"Oh and that is supposed to make me feel better, you really think that is going to do it?" I asked letting him go. Stiles staid quiet for a while. "What was it something you said to her like 'kiss me' or what is it Stiles?"

"All I said was I got first string and she said she likes guys on first string and kissed me," he replied getting louder.

"Well, I don't care anymore you can have her, I'm done," I said walking away.

"Richard, Richard," Stiles called as I continued walking. He ran over to me and grabbed my collar and pushed me into an empty classroom. "You can't get worked up, tonight's the full moon and you have been silent for the past few days," he said as I got out of his grip, "both you and Scott have been acting weird, I don't know if it's the moon or what, but you need to chill out."

"Oh and my ex kissing you is supposed to just rub off like melting ice?"

"Well…when you put it like that," he sighed.

"I am sick and tired of everything, I am pissed at what I am, my family is messed up, and Jennifer is just…UH!" I groaned falling into a desk. "All I know is, she's yours," I said as he looked at me.

"Dude, listen after tomorrow everything will be back to normal you and Jennifer will be fine, and we will all be back to our old boring lives."

"NO IT WON'T STILES!" I screamed throwing my backpack into the black board. "Everything will not be ok; I don't even know what to do tonight! Derek is leaving me in the dark," I said as Stiles' face completely changed.

"Wait, Derek did you say Derek?" he asked.

"Stiles, you think everything is like a dream and none of this is real," I said.

"Richard, rewind a bit what was that thing about Derek," he was still stuck on that but I was already too far of that to go back in thought.

"And Lydia, isn't that into you," I said as he looked at me.

"You don't know that, Scott is talking to her right now about me," he said trying not to believe me.

"Stiles, that night in the School, with the whole alpha situation she was holding onto me for protection," I said as he looked at me the same way I did when I saw Jennifer kiss him. "I got to go," I said picking up my bag and walking for the door. "You're better off with Jen," I said opening the door.

"Richard, I don't want…"

"I saw the way you reacted to her kiss, you want her Stiles," I said walking away not even looking back. I pulled my phone out and deleted her number from my contacts list and stepped out the double doors. I saw her walking toward her car and I decided to pay her my own little visit. She opened her door and just as fast she opened it I closed it.

"Richard, I thought you left?" she asked sounding a little nervous as I shook my head a little.

"Nah, I am just waiting for Allison, my dad's picking us up," I rolled my eyes as she laughed. She went to kiss me and I turned my head away. "So listen, I don't think this is going to work out," I said as she looked totally wrecked.

"What…what do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm dumping you Jen," I said sounding totally heartless.

"Why?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Hmmm…I don't know maybe it was when you kissed Stiles," I said as she closed her eyes.

"Damn it," she whispered as I looked at her. "I'm sorry, I really am, I have been totally freaked out and I called Lydia and she wasn't home so I called Stiles I don't even know how I got his number, I was scared and he made me feel so…"

"I don't care Jennifer, I'm done," I said walking away. She grabbed my arm and I turned around and pulled away. "Don't ever touch me again," I snapped as she backed away. I walked to my dad's car and jumped in.

"What happened?" Allison asked as I tried getting comfortable in my seat.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Richard."

"Allison, shut up, I said I don't want to talk about it," I said as she looked completely shocked.

"And there's your problem, someone tries to help and you push them away," she said sounding a little upset.

"Allison, I'm sorry, I am just not in a good mood."

"Really? Is it Jennifer?" she asked as I looked at her.

"You know already?"

"Yeah, she was acting pretty strange," she answered as I sat up.

"So you know she kissed Stiles?"

"Wait, what? What did you do?" she asked.

"I dumped that bi- witch with a 'B'," I said looking at my dad's eyes staring me down. The car ride home was completely awkward and I felt like jumping out of the car and walking the rest of the way but sadly my dad locked the doors again. We finally pulled up to the house and I walked straight up to my room, pulling my books out, and began my homework. That is until my phone started ringing. I looked at the number and didn't recognize it so I still answered it. "Hello?" I asked hoping it not to be Jennifer.

"Richard, I've got it," Derek said on the other line. I sighed in relieve for two reasons one it wasn't her and two Derek took three days to come up with a plan.

"Ok, so what is it?" I asked placing my pen on my desk.

"Well simple…meet me at…"

"Richard," my dad knocked on my door, I guess Derek could hear him so he immediately stopped talking. "Who's that?" he whispered pointing to my phone that was attached to my ear.

"Oh, just one of my friends," I said as looking at him in a way that said 'what do you want?'

"Oh well…when your done can you come in the garage?" he asked as I nodded. He soon left my room and I closed the door.

"What was that about?" Derek asked.

"I guess something to do with tonight's full moon," I said shrugging it off, "Now what is this plan?" I begged laying on my bed.

"Ok, I can't tell you much, just come over to my house before the moon is exposed."

"So about seven thirty, right before the sun fades away behind the mountains?"

"Exactly," he answered before hanging up. Since I wasn't too informed I got up and walked down into the garage.

"Ok, you wanted me?" I asked as my dad closed the door.

"Chris, what if Derek shows up?" Marcus asked as I looked at him curiously.

"Then we don't worry unless he becomes too big of a threat," he answered as I sighed in my head.

"NO," I woman's voice came from the door behind me. I turned and saw my mother. "If you see Hale you _cut_ him in half and make sure he's dead," she said as my eyes budged from my head. I never heard her speak like this, but then I remembered what Scott and Stiles were saying about Derek's sister being ripped in half.

"So are you saying that you killed Derek's sister?" I looked at her.

"No, Richard, we didn't get the chance," she said walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"The alpha was the one to get her, she had bite marks and scratches on her legs, it got to her before we could," Aunt Kate said as I felt totally freaked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Also review please. :) Thanks for reading till next chapter. ;)<strong>


	20. A Plan in Action

"So why do you need me?" I asked as my dad smiled.

"Tonight, is going to be your first night as a hunter under the full moon," he said facetiously. I looked at all of them my aunt was the only one who had an uneasy face and a matching heart to go with it.

"WHOA!" I screamed backing away. "You want to use me as bate?"

"No, of course not," my dad said. _Lie_. His heart jumped a beat. "Just precaution to see…"

"To see if the alpha will attack? Are you crazy, what if it shows up? What if I get bit what are you going to kill me too?"

"Only to protect you," he said walking pass me.

"That's it; keep me out of your stupid hunting club. I will not do this," I snapped as my dad turned around and grabbed me by the throat slowly squeezing harder and harder I could feel my head getting lighter and lighter as I desperately gasped for air.

"Chris STOP!" Aunt Kate barked as he let me go. I fell to the floor coughing and gasping.

"You are so screwed up," I said as he looked at me. I walked away from him and slammed the garage door behind me.

"Is everything ok?" Allison asked walking up to me.

"Leave me alone, Allison," I sighed as she looked really confused as I continued walking. I was heading for the front door when I felt someone grab my arm.

"Please, tell me what's going on, I mean shit, look at your neck," Allison said lifting my head and looked at my throat.

"Nothing is wrong, now just leave me alone, I'll talk to you later," I said and I walked out the door and noticed the sun was beginning to set and so I made my way to Derek's house.

"You're late," he said standing on his porch.

"I don't care," I barked walking up the stairs and in his house. "Oh and you better be careful tonight," I declared turning to see him.

"Why?"

"Oh I heard my dad wants to use me as bate to attract the alpha."

"Wait he knows what you are?"

"No of course not," I barked. "He still thinks I'm…normal," I said as he sighed relieved. The night dragged on and I kept asking Derek, what his plan was and he never would tell me until he guided me to the top of the stairs. "What are you doing?" I asked as he tied two mettle chains around my wrists and then attached them to the banister at the top of the stair case as I stared out the window. "Derek, if this is payback for being with Jennifer, we broke up so untie me," I said getting a little freaked out. "Derek, I'm not a dog!"

He smirked and walked down the stairs. "The more you struggle the more it hurts, my sister taught me this one," he barked.

"Well she must have been sick, now get me _OUT_!" I screamed trying to get out of the chains. The clouds were moving across the sky covering the full moon and I could see the light peaking over the black clouds. "DEREK!" I called and heard nothing. "DEREK!" The moon was starting to come out and I watched as it slowly crept toward me. I started moving toward the stairs and abruptly stopped. I was more scared that the alpha would show up and rip me to shreds since I was tied to the stairs, I had no escape. The moon had reached me and it felt like the sun on a hot summer's day and I fell to my knees and tried thinking of something to stop, but nothing was working.

I closed my eyes as a bead of sweat trickled down my face. I immediately saw Jennifer her laughing and everything and I thought for sure she wasn't bad until I saw her kiss Stiles and it turned into a broken CD that image kept playing over and over again. I finally screamed in pain and opened my eyes. The chains were weak and I pulled watching the shattered pieces come crumbling to my feet. I jumped the stairs and shot out the door and I got to the soft ground when I felt something tackle me. I got up with a low growl and saw Derek standing in front of me. I jumped as he did and swung my claws and got him across the stomach as he dropped to the floor I landed on his back and forced my hands on his shoulder blades and began pushing him into the dirt.

He rolled over and I fell off as he stood up he walked over and grabbed my neck and lifted me off the ground as a flashback of my dad chocking me earlier came up I kicked him in the chest reached out and grabbed his throat and started smashing him against a tree. Each blow into the tree he seemed to have gotten weaker and he raised his hand and clawed my face as I let him go, blood trickled down my face and he kicked me and I rolled on the floor and just laid there. I looked up and he shifted back and looked normal again. I reached for my face and felt it had healed and my hands were back to normal, I had shifted back.

"Congratulations, you succeeded," he said as each word dripped with distain.

"What are you talking about I feel like I did nothing," I said standing up cleaning the blood from my face.

"I know but you will get it soon, believe me," he said walking ahead.

"Where are you going," I called running after him.

"Find Scott, I think your sister is in danger."

"That's impossible, Allison can defend herself," I said trying to cover the lie.

"You and I both know she can't, so are you going to help or go back," he said as I sighed letting him know I was in. We ran practically half way across town and I looked in the parking lot of the diner until I found Jackson's car.

"Derek…Derek…._Derek_!" I whispered finally getting his attention. He finally looked in my direction and I pointed to Jackson's car with my sister in it. "Right there," I said a little louder. I stood up but just as fast as I got up Derek pulled me down to the ground.

"Stay here," he said as he pointed to the moon. It could barely be seen through the trees and since I wasn't as trained as Derek I guess it was my shelter. I heard a thud and looked up seeing something on top of the car. Derek jumped over the bushes and quickly transformed literally tackling whatever was on the car. I slowly walked through the woods to the other side and heard growling and panting as if two dogs were in a fight and I knew it was Derek and most likely Scott. The silent air was soon filled with the loud ring of my phone.

"Hello?" I tried to answer quickly.

"Richard, where are you?" Allison asked.

"Home, why?" I asked leaning my head on a tree.

"No…reason. Just tell dad I'll be home soon," she said as I grunted and hung up. Everything soon went silent and I came around the tree to find Derek standing over Scott.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" I barked helping him up. Scott didn't answer. "Do you need me to restate the question?"

"Richard, stop," Derek said in aggravation. I finally sighed and took a few steps away from Scott.

"So now what?" Scott asked looking at us.

"We need to get you home, that's what," Derek answered. "Both of you," he added looking at me. The three of us got to Derek's car and Derek drove Scott home, it took the two of us to get him up to his room.

"Wait," Scott spoke up. I turned and looked at him.

"Derek, I know you're hiding something. Now tell me the truth, is there a cure," he said as I looked at him with more interest. I smiled waiting for him to speak I was so relieved.

"I was born with this but for someone bitten, I have heard rumors." All I could think of was how normal would feel until, "You have to kill the alpha." My heart practically stopped.

"Wait, did you say kill the alpha?" I asked sitting on a chair in the corner.

"Yes, but it may be a myth, I have no clue if it really works, but here's where it gets a little…interesting."

"And that would be?"

"Only one of you can get the curse lifted?"

"What?" I said as I felt my heart drop. "What if we both do it together?" I asked as Derek looked at me as if he was going to punch my face in.

"Honestly I don't know," he sighed walking out of Scott's room. I stood up and looked at Scott.

"Are you…going to be ok?" I asked as he nodded silently. I ran out of the house to catch up with Derek.

"So, you're telling me that only one of us can kill the alpha?" I asked as Derek stayed silent. "Derek?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" he barked as I jumped. "Just drop it, before I rip your head off," he threatened as I looked at him.

"You wouldn't, you just…" I was interrupted by him punching my arm practically breaking the bone.

"Shut up," he snapped as I grabbed my arm. He dropped me off at my house and I walked to the back of the house and climbed up the gutter to my window just as I took a seat on my bed my door opened and Aunt Kate looked at me.

"Hi," I smiled as she nodded.

"Listen," she said slowly closing the door. "Do you know Derek Hale?" she asked as I sat up right in my bed.

"No," I answered looking at her as she sat on my bed.

"Well your friend Scott does, so could that mean Scott is…"

"A werewolf?" I asked laughing as she looked at me. "Please, if he was a werewolf, wouldn't Allison and I be dead by now?" I added as she looked at me surprised.

"Yeah, what was I thinking," she smiled getting up. "Listen, I'm going to go with your dad, you don't have to come it's just going to be us two, so you got off the hook," she said as I smiled and hugged her. "It took me a while to get him to say yes, so…"

"I owe you big," I finished her sentence as she laughed and walked for the door. I laid back on my bed and fell asleep with my clothes still on including my shoes.


	21. Over Spilt Milk

**So now we finally get into last nights episode. I hope you guys like it. :)**

* * *

><p>I woke up and saw Allison walk past my door, what was odd was my aunt never closed it and I never sleep with it open, Allison looked at me and smiled. "Come in," I called as she walked toward me.<p>

"Thank you for last night," she smiled as I looked at her funny. "You did tell dad, I was going to be late, didn't you?" she asked as I slowly shook my head. "Are you kidding me?"

"Allison, chill he was with Aunt Kate last night, they left like ten thirty," I said pulling clothing out of my dresser. "So…if you don't mind me asking. Where were you?" I asked knowing exactly where she was.

"Jackson," she said well more like sighed, it sounded to me as if she was enjoying spending time with her.

"Really, don't you think he is just trying to…"

"Richard, I don't want to hear you say that he is just another dumb jock trying to get in my pants, because he's sensitive."

"Oh sure, real sensitive, this coming from the one that falls to quickly," I said slowly losing my temper. "Allison, the guy is a total asshole, how you don't see that is_ beyond_ me. I mean, have you seen the way he talks to me?"

"Actually no I haven't."

"Are you totally blind, you didn't pay any attention at lunch yesterday?" I asked as she laughed.

"Richard, I am not getting into this with you," she said as I looked at her totally shocked. I don't know what came over me to say what I said next.

"You don't see how Scott still loves you, and you look at him as if he was the enemy. He was just trying to protect you the night we were in the school, and so was I," I said as she looked at me as if I killed her.

"Shut up, you told me you weren't going to say anything about him."

"Allison, you still love him."

"No, I don't," she said sounding on the verge of tears and she walked out of my room not looking back. After that argument I spent the entire day sore and utterly useless. Scott and Stiles tried getting me to talk but I stayed silent until Scott brought something interesting up.

"So tonight we help Derek right?"

"Wait, what?" I looked up not knowing what he was talking about.

"Oh right, tonight we are going to distract the hunters with Derek's car while he goes digging he found something," Stiles said as I looked up from my lunch tray.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked feeling completely lost.

"I'll pick you up and inform you on everything tonight," Stiles said patting my shoulder. I noticed Scott looking over my shoulder and I turned around and saw Jackson with my sister it pissed me off on what he was doing.

"She's so stupid," I whispered as Scott looked at me with anger. "Chill out, she doesn't think he is a total ass," I added as his face changed. The bell rang and I walked into the hallway. I looked toward the double door down the hall that entered to the other side of the cafeteria and Jennifer walked out. I pulled my jean jacket up and walked past her.

"Dude, you can't avoid her for three years?" Stiles said patting my back.

"Watch me," I growled as he backed away a little.

"Hey, did I say I'm sorry?"

"About a thousand times, dude, I'm not mad at you anymore," I said trying to laugh. I walked ahead to my next class and waited for the rest of the day to end. After three hours of torture in classes I didn't want to be in I got home and walked into the kitchen.

"So where is Derek going to be tonight?" Aunt Kate asked as I placed the gallon of milk I was holding on the counter.

"Keep your voice down, do you want to attract the entire town?" my dad snapped. "I don't know but you are going to have to follow his car, you got that?"

"Chris, you give me the easy job," she laughed as I slipped and dropped the gallon on the floor. The bottle made a loud _smack_ and split open covering the entire floor in milk.

"Shit," I said as I could hear my dad getting up.

"Eves dropping again?" he asked as I stood up.

"N-no, I was just…"

"Please, Richard you drop everything when you listen _silently,_" he said looking at me. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it?" I said trying to clean up my mess.

"Well then, what are we going to do?" he asked as I didn't answer. I knew he was going to try and get me to go with him.

"Pretend I never heard?"

"No, you'll go with your aunt," he said nodding his head liking his own plan walking away.

"No," I said as he turned around and looked at me.

"What did you say? Did you say no?"

"Yeah, I said no. I have this huge project for History due in two days and Stiles and I are going to his house to finish it," I said as he sighed.

"Fine, but if I catch you lying your grounded for a month," he threatened as I nodded.

"Sure, whatever you say." He left the room while I finished cleaning up the milk and I grabbed my keys. "I'm going to get another gallon." Aunt Kate laughed a little, knowing what I did. I walked down to the garage and got on my bike and drove to the super market. I walked to the back of the supermarket and went immediately to the milk section.

"Richard," I heard someone call my name. I turned and saw Sheriff Stilinsky walking over to me.

"Hello sir," I said feeling a little not at ease. "Can I help you?" I asked as my voice trembled.

"Just wondering, is Stiles coming to your place tonight for some History project?" See I wasn't lying about this history project we were partnered up but I told him I was going to do the entire thing and just put his name on it.

"Um…yes. Why?" I asked as he just shook his head.

"Well he hasn't been telling me the truth lately and I was just wondering. Also has anything weird been going on lately?"

"What do you mean? Like the whole Derek Hale thing?"

"Yes, you've been talking with Stiles?" I just laughed at his response. "Oh and if you see don't…"

"Engage, call I know I know," I laughed as I shook his hand and grabbed the milk. I quickly walked away feeling totally unease got on my bike and drove home. After placing the gallon in the fridge I ran upstairs to my room. Just as my phone rang I took a seat at the computer. "Hello?"

"Richard, did Stiles in form you on what we are doing tonight?" Scott asked.

"No, he said he will when he picks me up. Scott…my dad knows," I sighed.

"WAIT! You told him?" he barked getting angry.

"NO! He knows Derek is going to do something tonight, we need to get them far away with this car," I said as he sighed relieved. "If he knew I would have been dead by now," I laughed.

"Ok well I am going to Derek's right now, so I will see you with Stiles behind the burger joint," he said as I nodded.

"Got it, see you in about an hour?" I asked as he confirmed. I hung up and saw Allison standing in front of my door.

"Was that…Scott," she asked looking at me as if I betrayed her.

"Really Allison, I can't be friends with him because you two are hitting a rough patch. He is still my friend and if it annoys you I am sorry," I said as she still didn't look too happy. "What?"

"Nothing, just thought you were on my side?"

"Oh so now there are sides?"

"Hey, Hey, Hey what's going on in here?" Aunt Kate asked walking in my room.

"Just Allison and I disagreeing," I said as she laughed shaking her head.

"The last time I saw you two 'disagree' was when I drove you to that one movie last summer," she laughed as Allison looked at her. "Yeah, I know not the time," she said sarcastically before walking away.

"Listen I have to get going," I sighed as she pushed my back in my desk chair.

"You're not going anywhere," she demanded. "Just tell me what you have a problem with, is it my choices, or what Richard?"

"It's you with Jackson!" I barked as she smiled.

"Bingo."

"I mean, you don't see it do you? He is a total creep and he is hiding something, you know that right?"

"He isn't hiding anything," she smiled. I looked at the clock and heard a car horn outside.

"I have to go," I sighed walking past her. I walked down the stairs and out the front door and got in Stiles' car.

"What happened to you?" he asked as I shook my head and told him to drive. Twenty minutes later we pulled into the burger joint and told Stiles that if my dad asks I'm at your house and he said the exact same thing as we climbed into Derek's black car.

"Ok so I say we drive past Derek's house, wouldn't my aunt be waiting there?" I asked as pulled into the street. We went down four blocks before Scott pushed harder on the gas. I looked behind us and saw a white SUV. "Or she's right there, let's have some fun," I said as Stiles cheered and turned up the radio.

"Go right here," Stiles pointed as Scott made a sharp left.


	22. The Fast and the Freaked

"Can you go any faster, I mean she is ganging up on us," I laughed looking out the back window. "Scott, I can see the whites of her eyes."

"Richard, shut up, I am not going any faster."

"Scott, if you want to make this light you will," Stiles spoke up as I felt the engine roar up and I was thrusted into my seat.

"Now that's what I am talking about!" I called as Stiles gave me a high five. "Make a right," I called as Scott turned at the next turn and that I wasn't wearing my seat belt I lost my balance and was pinned to the wall of the car.

"Scott, faster," Stiles said.

"I am trying to fast without killing us," Scott declared as we screamed down the road. I turned around again and saw how we were loosing my aunt.

"Scott, down there, Derek's down there," I said looking at my phone matching the two streets. We came down the street and saw Derek running like there was no tomorrow and Scott jammed the breaks while Stiles opened the door.

"Get in, get in," Stiles yelped while I pulled him in the back seat. Derek looked pissed as Scott drove down the street no surprise there.

"Would have gone smoother if someone didn't make me the most _wanted_ man in the county," he growled looking at Scott.

"What happened now?" I asked as he looked back at me.

"I was right at the alpha when the stupid cops showed up. I was with Hayes," he said.

"Wait, Hayes as in Mr. Hayes our chemistry teacher?" I asked as he shook his head not caring.

"Anyway all I got was this before the cops showed." He pulled out a slip of paper and it was too dark to see what it was so I turned the light on and saw the haunting image.

"I've seen that before," Scott sighed.

"You have, where?"

"On my sister," I sighed leaning back in the chair rubbing my face with both my hands.

"You too?" Derek looked at me. "One of you has to get this?"

"Good luck Scott," I snickered sitting back in my seat.

"Oh really? You're playing that game?"

"Hey, if she catches me, I am far deader than if you got caught, I live with her," I said as Stiles nodded knowing it would be bad if I got involved. "So I am not touching this one with a ten foot pole."

"Fine," Scott barked back as he slowed the car down. I looked at the clock on Derek's radio and saw it was nearly midnight.

"Shit, get me home, I don't care how just do it, I have ten minutes before they get to the house. I told them I would be back by eleven thirty," I said as Derek looked at me as if I was an idiot. Scott turned in the middle of the street and took off down the road. Five minutes later we pulled into my driveway and I got out. "I'll see you guys later," I declared as they quickly drove from the premises.

"Richard?" I heard my aunt call as I put the key into the lock. _Shit._

"You were supposed to be home half an hour ago," my dad grabbed the back of my collar and pushed me in the house. I walked into the den and sat on the couch as Aunt Kate smiled and made her way to the fireplace. My dad closed the door and turned the den lights on as I sat there trying not to laugh like my aunt. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten killed, do you know what's out there or are you just stupid?" he asked pacing in front of me. I didn't answer, not because I was thinking about his question I just didn't want to get in trouble. "The more I think about it, the more I think, you're stupid," he stopped and looked at me.

"Chris," Aunt Kate sighed as he looked at her. "He staid out late with his friends, shoot him," she said sarcastically as I looked at him slightly agreeing with her.

"Who was it?" he asked as I looked at the roaring fire. "RICHARD!" he barked as I jumped and looked at him.

"Stiles and…" I looked back at the fire.

"AND?"

"Scott, ok, I was with Stiles and Scott. What is the big deal, Stiles and I finished the project so we went out for a drive," I said as he looked at me suspiciously.

"Who's car?"

"Stiles', who else. I mean mine was in the garage and Scott's mom had the one he drives," I called back standing up. I looked at Aunt Kate and saw how she had a strange look to her as if she was studying me. "I'm going to bed," I snapped walking to the door as my dad stopped me. "I'm going to bed," I repeated as he sighed and let me go. I ran up the stairs and closed my door. I pulled my pull up bar out of the closet and hung it on my closet doors. I got to about thirty when my door opened and shut and I found my aunt looking at me pissed off.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I don't know what you mean," I replied taking my shirt and wiping the sweat from my face.

"You know damn well what I am talking about, Richard. I have saved your ass the whole time I have been here now tell me the damn truth," she snapped pushing me on the bed. I got a little scared because I couldn't tell what she was talking about.

"Aunt Kate I have no clue what your talking about."

"How do you know Derek Hale?" she asked getting in my face.

"What…Derek Hale…I've never talked to the guy?"

"Don't be shitting with me Richard, your first hunt you called his name. Tell me the fricking truth," she said grabbing my hair and pulling my head back.

"Why so you can tell my dad and have him kill me?" I asked as she looked at me with softer eyes.

"You're scared?" she asked as I nodded still in her grip. "Fine, I'll make you a deal, if you tell me the truth, it will be our secret and your dad won't know, I promise," she said letting my hair go. I sighed defeated and stood up.

"Fine, I hang out with him," I said as she smiled happily. "I swear I am not a werewolf," I said as she laughed.

"Please, Richard, I know that. Remember my little wolf's bane test. If you transformed then you would be. You had no problem being around that stuff. I know your not one," she laughed seriously as I sighed relived. "Go on," she said smothering her laughter.

"I just hung out with him once, and we talked for a few about me being on his property and I didn't bother him again."

"What did you talk to him about?" she asked as I looked at my gun hanging on the wall.

"The best hunting places. He told me over the creak where his property wasn't located," I said as she laughed.

"And that's it?" she asked as I nodded like a child.

"Now, can I please go to bed?" I asked as she smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you," she whispered in my ear.

"For what?"

"Telling me the truth, but if you go near him again, I will break your arm, and believe me I know how to make it look like an accident," she said walking for the door as I laughed. "Oh and I am not joking. Stay away from him," she pointed as I nodded.

"Aunt Kate." She turned around. "thank you…you know for not telling…him," I said pointing toward the direction of my parents room.

"No problem, believe me he won't find out," she smiled walking out of my room. After finishing my pull ups I took my nasty clothing off and climbed in bed.

Waking up to the sound of my alarm wasn't pleasant. I didn't want to get up or go to school, and I didn't want to see Jackson, Jennifer, or Allison. I didn't know why but Allison was getting on my nerves lately my guess was she wasn't liking it when I hung out with Scott. I jumped in the shower, changed and ran down stairs running literally right into Allison. "Are you ok?" I asked helping her up as she laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You," she smiled. "I'm fine," she added as I walked around her and into the kitchen. She followed me in and took a seat at the bar. "Richard," she said as I nodded, but didn't look up from my back pack. "I'm sorry," she said as I began coughing on the piece of apple in my mouth.

"What did you say?" I asked when I caught my breath.

"I'm sorry, I was acting childish, just because Scott and I are not friends doesn't mean you can't," she said as I looked at her funny.

"Is this one of those times where you make me feel bad for something I did and so I have to let you get even, like the time I pushed you in the lake?" I asked as she looked at me curiously.

"No, I just thought it would be the mature thing to do," she said as I nodded and kissed her head still feeling totally odd about this. Another twenty minutes went by and we got in Allison's car and drove to school.

"I'll see you in class," I said as she nodded and I walked in the opposite direction running into Stiles. She wasn't looking like his normal self but as if he was lost. "Dude, you ok?"

"Oh thank God you're here, something bad happened, move it," he said pushing me into the school.

"Stiles, what happened, slow down," I said as Scott pushed me into a class.

"We're kind of screwed."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking from Scott to Stiles.

"Jackson, knows," he said as I looked completely blank.

"Wait, what?"

"Jackson, knows," he said it slower. I could feel my heart stopping, now I was screwed in being any tiny bit of normal.

"How…how did he find out?" I asked feeling totally useless.

"I don't know," Scott answered.

"Wait, does he know about me too, or just you?"

"That's the thing I don't know," he said as I looked at Scott.

"Then why am I freaking out?"

"Because you idiot if he reveals me that means everyone is going to find out about you too," he answered as I closed my eyes.

"Ok, let me think, let me think," I said freaking out as the door opened.

"Boys, what are you doing in here, I don't see you guys for another three periods," Mr. Hayes said as we all looked at each other.

"Oh we were just discussing something," Stiles answered.

"About what?" Damn he would not leave us alone.

"How an atom bomb goes off, bye," I said as the three of us walked out of his room.

"Really?" Scott asked.

"Just shut up and keep walking," I answered as we made our way up the hall. "We'll talk about this at lunch," I said as the first bell went off.


	23. Discussions and Plans

By lunch my heart rate had sky rocketed and I was totally freaked _out_. "Ok, so how did he find out?" I asked trying to get anything from Scott.

"I don't know," he snapped looking at me like I was an idiot. I had been getting the look a lot lately. "Shit," he whispered.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"He's looking over here," Scott answered as Stiles stood a little to look over my shoulder.

"Real smooth, Einstein," I said as he laughed. I slowly turned and looked over my shoulder and connected with his gaze, which made my whole body run cold. I quickly turned around. "I don't have a good feeling about this," I said feeling sickened.

"Who would?" Scott whispered. The noise of someone biting into something screamed in my head.

"You can hear me can't you McCall," I heard Jackson from the other side of the room.

"Scott you ok?" Stiles asked.

"He's talking to me," Scott answered as I stuck my finger in one of my ear.

"Not just you, but so far he doesn't know," I tried laughing but Jackson continued. I didn't get it, why couldn't I control my hearing like I usually could.

"Talk to me, pretend we can't hear him."

"I-I got nothing," Stiles retaliated.

"That's a first," I laughed as Scott looked at me not to happy.

"You know McCall, I am going to ruin any chance you have left with her," Jackson continued as I grabbed my trash and walked to the trash cans but when I looked at my Sister's table Jackson was gone it was like freaking Houdini. "I'm gonna do something you couldn't, Scott. She is going to like it especially when she's screaming my name…you like that Scott?" he asked as I looked around the room, there were too many people moving around I couldn't see him. I looked back at my table and Stiles was looking around exactly what I was doing and Scott was getting madder. "What are there like more of your types Scott?"

I felt my heart drop and I felt totally vulnerable, I couldn't control my hearing for once. I heard someone break a tray and it was so loud that everyone stopped moving and looked at of course my table. Scott had broken his lunch tray in two and I finally saw Jackson standing in a corner looking totally in control over Scott. "Damn it, we don't need this right now," I whispered to myself as everyone went back to what they did seconds before Scott broke his tray. "You let him get to you," I said taking my seat as Scott looked at me.

"Shut it, Rich." Scott looked at me as the bell rang.

"Oh, my sister is going to go swimming during her free period so maybe her necklace is in her bag," I suggested as we got up to get to class. Scott nodded at me and walked in the opposite direction. I made it to my next class and the only person I really knew in that class was Lydia who sat next to me.

"What was up with Scott at lunch?" she interrogated.

"What do you mean?" I countered as she laughed. "Oh his whole tray breaks?" She nodded as I smiled. "I bet him fifteen bucks that he couldn't break it," I said soon regretting my words.

"Guys can be so stupid," she sighed as her phone started vibrating. She quickly answered the text just as the bell rang and looked totally shocked and pissed.

"You ok?" I asked not feeling right about asking.

"Why would I be, is this a joke?" She shoved her phone in my face and I read her text from Jackson.

"He's calling you dead weight," I responded, I wanted it to come out as a question but it came out more as telling and she didn't like it.

"This better be a joke," she mumbled as I sat back in my seat. When the bell rang it was the start of my free period and I ended following Lydia since I had nothing better to do.

"Jackson, is this a joke?"

"No, if it was I would have put a Ha-ha at the end and I don't see a Ha-ha."

"Lydia, I need to drop some dead weight in my life, Jackson."

"Yeah, and let's face it, your as dead as it gets."

"Harsh," I whispered.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Dumping is more like it." I tuned them out since it wasn't my business, wait how could I control my hearing now but not in the lunch room?

"SECONDS!" Lydia screamed as I tried not to laugh.

"You ok?" I asked as she walked over to me.

"Not now, Richard," she grunted storming past me. I shrugged and left to go hang out in the Library get my next period homework done. The rest of the day went by quickly and I left school and drove home with Allison. The car ride home was a little silent but I didn't mind after we got home Allison changed in her jogging clothes and left. I was home alone and I didn't mind, that is until I heard a bang come from upstairs. I slowly walked up the stairs and into Allison's room and nearly scared Scott half to death.

"What the hell?"

"Hey, Scott, don't worry, I'm home alone just hurry, I don't know how long it will take for everyone to show up," I reprimanded leaving Allison's room. If I was caught in her room alone I would have been hung. I immediately walked downstairs and into the kitchen, when I heard a car pull up. I looked out the window and saw my dad get out. I then noticed Scott was at his bike and I sighed pretty relieved. I nearly dropped the gallon of milk again when my phone went off.

"Hello?" I answered pushing the milk back in the fridge.

"Richard, I need your help?" I heard Derek sound a little frantic.

"With what?" I laughed as I saw my dad coming toward the door.

"Just shut up and I'll meet you at Stiles' house," he snapped before hanging up.

"Such a sweet attitude," I sighed as the door opened. "What are you doing here?" I asked looking at Scott as he shrugged. "Hey, dad listen, I uh…I got to go," I said as he looked at me with suspicion.

"Where?"

"Um…I need to go to Stiles' house, something went wrong with the project," I sighed as he nodded and I grabbed my keys off the counter and left. That was a lot easier than I thought it would have been. Twenty minute drive in my cobra later, yes I took the car for once, anyway I pulled up to Stiles' house and pulled into the driveway. I knocked on the door and waited for a moment before Mr. Stilinsky opened the door.

"Richard, you and Stiles' still working on this project?" he asked.

"Well no we finished two days ago, just over," I smiled as he let me in.

"Stiles, Richard's here!" he called as Stiles came to the top of the stairs and looked at me telling me to haul ass up the stairs. I was literally pushed in his room and Derek looked at me telling me to basically shut up.

"What's going on?" I asked as Derek sat me at Stiles' computer.

"Do you know how to track a text?"

"A number or a text?"

"What's the difference?" Stiles asked as they turned me around.

"Well a number is very simple, but a text is complicated," I said as Derek sighed getting angrier.

"I know someone who can," Stiles said walking out of his room. Few seconds later he came back in and twenty minutes later the goal keeper on the lacrosse team showed up. My phone started ringing and I took a seat on the bed and thought about answering it.

"Oh, him, that's my cousin Miguel," Stiles said looking stupid. Derek looked at me pissed off and I didn't know at the moment.

"Oh my God, answer it," he barked as I jumped and walked out of the room.

"What?" I barked into the phone.

"Gee, chill out," Allison spoke up a little annoyed. "Anyway just wondering if you are going to go to the game tonight?"

"I thought you weren't going?" I got really peculiar.

"No, someone talked me into it," she sighed as I sighed differently.

"Jackson?"

"Maybe?"

"Whatever, I don't know right now, I'm at Stiles' place so I will call you when we're leaving," I said as I heard her agree and hang up. When I walked back in the room everyone was gathering around the computer.

"That can't be," Stiles said almost too shocked for words. I looked over Derek's shoulder and in red ink was Melissa McCall's name. An hour later Danny, left and the three of us were coming up with some plan, but I still had no clue what we were doing.

"Ok, can someone run by it one more time?"

"No, we have no time," Derek said climbing out the window. A few hours passed and the sun went down and the three of us were sitting in Stiles' car in front of the Beacon Hill's Hospital. Stiles' and my phone went off simultaneously and we both answered mine being Allison and his Scott.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, I am in a little of a mess, you can't tell dad," I declared as Derek looked at me the same way he did when I got to Stiles' house.

"Ok, but hurry, the game just started," she said as I hung up.

"You two go in and look for that computer," Derek said as I unbuckled. "One minute," he added grabbing the back of Stiles' head and smashed it in the steering wheel.

"Whoa, what was that for?" he asked as I tried not to laugh.

"You know what it's for," Derek said bitterly as we climbed out. The two of us walked into the Hospital. Hospitals always creeped me out, especially at night, _no one _was here and it the halls were white and freaked the ever living shit out of me.

"So you going to explain why Derek broke your face with your steering wheel?" I laughed as Stiles looked at me.

"Ha-ha, I made him, you know what, you don't want to know, he'll probably kill me for telling you," he laughed as his phone went off.

"Yeah, I don't see anything," he said putting the phone on speaker.

"Ok, find Rachael, she's the nurse that looks after my uncle," he said as we walked to his uncle's room.

"Derek, no one's here," I said.

"What do you mean, no ones there?" he asked sounding totally worried.

"It's after visiting hours, boys," a blonde girl stood to our left.

"Shit, get out of there, now. It's him…" Derek declared.

"He's the alpha," he and I said at the same time. Peter was leaning against a wall looking at Stiles and I.

"You must be Stiles…and…Richard?" he asked.

"Oh my God…we're going to die," Stiles said sounding scared out of his ever loving mind.

"No, we're not," I lunged for the chick and tackled her to the ground, but I felt someone stronger than me pick me up by the back of the neck and lift me off the ground.

"Not my nurse," Peter mumbled before slamming me into the wall. I dropped to the floor like a limp fish and groaned in pain as I tried turning around, I felt my nose bleeding, but I used all my strength to turn upright. I looked to my side and saw Derek walk in and take out Rachael. "Derek, she was my nurse," Peter repeated himself. Stiles backed up a few and I tried standing up but Peter punched me in the face knocking me back down.

"Really? Send a pup, to do a dog's work?" he asked pointing to me.


	24. Hospital and Surprises

**Hey Guys, I just want to say as we all know that last Monday's episode ended with Stiles and Derek in the Hospital so I came up with my own escape so it may not even be in this Monday's episode, just a little heading on that. So without further a due here is the next chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>"Do you know what it was like sitting there, year after year healing cell by cell?" he asked throwing Derek down the hall. I tried standing but my face and ribs were killing me. If felt like I had two broken ribs but I may have had more.<p>

"Dude, you ok?" Stiles asked as I gave him the 'idiot' look. "Come on," he reached under my arms and pulled me behind a desk. I finally stood and Stiles grabbed my wrist.

"He can't do it alone," I snapped as Stiles let me go. I had a little more strength and I jumped over the table and rammed into Peter's back. He wobbled forward and turned around swinging as he turned but I reached up and grabbed his arm. I smiled but it was too soon to celebrate since he thrusted his other palm into my chest and I dropped to the floor on all fours and quickly received a swift kick in my side.

"He's not the one you want," Derek said slowly standing. I spat out the blood that was resting in my mouth. I tried getting up but I felt more like I was dying and my fear of that came to mind when I watched Derek get thrown through a glass window. I stumbled to my feet, I knew one thing was true and that was I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Come on kid," Peter looked at me. "Give up," he laughed as I spat out more blood.

"Make me," I grunted as he looked at me.

"That can be arranged," he smiled as I clocked him in the jaw. He wobbled back a little I swung again and got him in the same spot, I felt a little better until he grabbed my throat. "That's it?" he asked slamming me into the other wall of glass, I didn't go through like Derek but the glass did crack. I lifted my feet and kicked his chest which made him drop me and I grabbed his shirt but he grabbed mine too and head butted me and it effected me more than him because all I saw was white and I heard glass shatter and next thing I knew I was laying on a pile of glass with shards on top of me. All fear came over me and I pulled my phone out and scrolled to my dad's number and just as I pressed the call button my phone and hand were crushed under a foot.

"Really, cowering out already?" Peter asked lifting me to my feet. "You're not even worth it," he growled dropping me as he walked down the hall and made a left into a room I assume Derek went in.

"Shit, you look like shit," Stiles whispered rolling me onto my back. I looked at the remains of my phone and grabbed my chest.

"Shut up, Stiles," I groaned as my whole body felt broken yet, I could feel my body slowly but surely heal itself. My nose stopped a while ago and my ribs felt like they were moving back into position, but it was taking too long.

"Come on, I'm going to get you out of here." Stiles lifted me to my feet and placed my arm around his shoulder.

"Stiles, we won't make it to the door," I said collapsing to one knee.

"Come on, we have a game to get to," he said trying to sound optimistic but I knew the alpha or Peter would be on our tails in a matter of seconds.

"Stiles no, it will give him something to go after, he wants Scott and I," I snapped as Stiles finally sat me down under a desk.

"Are you sure, you're ok?"

"I'm fine, but my phone's not," I laughed which made my side hurt a little. All hell had broken lose and I had no way of contacting my dad, if he found out I was with the alpha again and I didn't take my shot, I would have been a dead man. I felt angry now and the warm feeling of my transformation arose.

"Oh no," Stiles grunted backing away from me. I growled and threw the desk into the closest wall. I started running on all fours and flew into the room where Peter and Derek were. I lunged but he was too strong, he punched me in the face and I fell to the floor. Peter lifted me off the floor and threw me into a wall cabinets and I fell onto the counter and rolled off the counter and on the floor. I stayed on the ground groaning and coughing. I looked up and saw Derek practically in the same condition I was in.

"Now are you going to listen?" Peter asked walking over to me. "Huh?" he barked kicking me in the side as I flipped onto my back. My breathing became too heavy to take control of and I knew I was screwed. I looked back at Derek and saw he was talking.

"Take Stiles, and get out of here," he said, it was a whisper but I heard him still.

"Not without you," I said back looking at the floor.

"Don't be stupid," he said as Peter cleared his throat.

"You know I can still hear you two?" he said as I looked away from Derek. Peter walked away from me and over to his nephew and I slowly scooted across the floor. He started talking to Derek and I knew this was my only shot.

"Good luck," I whispered looking quickly at Peter and I knew he didn't hear me since he was still talking. Derek made a small nod and I stood up and quickly ran down the hall and found Stiles cowering in a corner. "Come on," I said still feeling weak, I was lucky I had enough energy to get me down the hall. Stiles helped support me as we both quickly made our way down the hall.

"What about Derek?" he asked in concern.

"He told us to leave; he knows how to take care of himself. I doubt his uncle wouldn't kill him," I declared.

"Hello…we're talking about the same guy who ripped his niece in half," Stiles declared as I started regretting leaving Derek behind.

"Get out now," I heard Derek, but I wasn't sure if it was real or memory suppression, either way I listened and pulled Stiles out and the two of us ran down the parking lot hill and in his jeep.

"Go, go, go, go," I said quickly as Stiles turned the jeep on and peeled out of the Hospital. When we got at least a mile away Stiles started to totally flip out.

"Oh my God, Derek's going to die, and it's all our fault," he started gasping for air.

"Dude, shut up, he can take care of himself, he is going to be fine," I barked trying to convince myself that.

"Are you kidding me haven't you seen those movies where you leave someone behind they die and then the killer comes after you?" he screamed back.

"Stiles…shut up. We are not in a horror movie this is real life, just tell your dad…"

"No, we are not getting him into this."

"Stiles, if we don't we are both dead men."

"I would rather be a dead man than have my dad join us."

"Oh my God, he has an entire police department to back us up. Peter wasn't in his wolf form when he attacked us."

"Richard, just shut up, we'll make a plan when Scott's with us."

"There may not even be a tomorrow, if Peter knows where we live," I barked which I soon regretted since Stiles looked totally freaked out. "I'm sorry, he doesn't know where we live, but just in case come in my house," I said as he pulled up to the house. We walked up into my room and I opened a small case. I put three bullets in his hand.

"What are these?" he asked.

"Three silver bullets, put them in one of your dad's guns and…"

"I don't know where he hides them."

"Fine, borrow this one," I snapped leaving my room and pulling my dad's spare from his closet, I knew he wouldn't look for that one he didn't need it in months.

"Thank you," Stiles said a little calmer.

"No, problem. Just tomorrow morning put the gun on the ground floor in the bushes under my window," I said calmer as Stiles nodded. I walked him to the door and escorted him out of my house. I got back in my house and locked the door and ran upstairs and jumped in my shower, by now my body was back to normal basically and only visible damage was the blood that was being washed off my body from the water. I pulled my mirror from the shelf and looked at my face as the warm water hit my chest.

I saw nothing, not even a small scar, without stepping out of my shower I opened the curtain and faced the shower wall lifting the small mirror in my hand above my head and I saw my back through the mirror behind me and nothing was there except maybe a small bruise here and there, my chest was the same my ribs were back into place but I still had a small bruise were Peter kicked me. I closed the curtains and finished up my shower. When I stepped out I heard faint voices but I didn't care at the moment. I put my boxers on brushed my hair back and walked out onto the balcony.

"So it is possible if the nails go in deep enough that you can become one from a single scratch," Aunt Kate said as I looked at my dad and aunt walking toward the den.

"Yes, Kate," dad sighed as I felt someone tap my shoulder. I gasped and jumped a little as I saw Lydia standing right there.

"You scared the shit out of me," I barked as she still smiled. "So…are you ok? From you know…" I said as she sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she sighed, I nodded I started walking away when her cold hand touched my shoulder and turned me around. She grabbed the back of my head and lifted herself on her toes and kissed…well made out with me, I knew the difference because she pushed me into the wall.

"So Lydia…" Allison said coming from her room as Lydia quickly backed up. "Richard, can't you at least put a shirt on. I don't want you traumatizing all my friends," she sighed looking up from the movie in her hands.

"Allison, if your friends can't handle looking at this, don't bring them," I said as I looked at Lydia who was clearly checking me out. At first it felt a little weird since she was literally just dumped this morning but I didn't mind, as long as she was the one giving me the attention.

"Fine, if you don't put a shirt on then I guess you can't join us for the movie."

"Allison, honestly I don't mind," Lydia spoke up as I smiled at my sister who just sighed and walked down the stairs.


	25. Lydia and a Dream

**Hey all, I just want to say there may not be an update tomorrow since I want to wait for tomorrow nights episode and afterwards I will write, maybe I will post after the show but if not then I will defanetly post tuesday morning. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p>I looked at Lydia who simply smiled at me and walked down the stairs. A chick has never made me feel like this, I mean after her kiss my lips felt like fire and I felt at peace, yet I couldn't think. I walked down the stairs and without thinking I took a seat next to Lydia on the couch. "I don't think you're going to like this movie," Allison said looking at me as if she didn't want me there.<p>

"Why what is it? Sleepless in Seattle?" I laughed since I actually did hate that. Allison smiled and placed the movie in. "Come on Allison, really?"

"You can leave?" she said as I stood up.

"Well then goodnight," I laughed kissing her on the head. I made eye contact with Lydia before I left the room. It was so strange to see her acting all interested in me, I never thought I would feel the same toward that brat, but she had something to her. What am I saying, she just got dumped this morning I am probably the rebound guy. I walked into my room and sat on my bed not even wanting to do my reps. I pulled out a book and literally read for about an hour when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I closed my eyes and tried fixating everything to my ears.

"I can't believe your aunt told us to go to bed, it's not even eleven thirty," Lydia said with laughter.

"Yeah, but she really didn't say go to bed she said off the TV," Allison responded as I smiled. I knew they were going to be kicked out since my aunt's favorite show was on at eleven. "I got a question for you."

"What?" Lydia asked the two of them sounded childish, but I didn't care.

"Do you…never mind," Allison stopped. There was a brief silence before she continued again. "Do you actually like my brother?"

"Um…maybe."

"Come on Lydia, you can tell me. Or is he like the rebound guy?" I felt like my own sister pulled my heart out.

"No, I wouldn't do that to anyone, he is kind of hot, though," Lydia spoke up as Allison laughed.

"You think my brother's hot? Richard, as in Richard Argent?"

"Yes, I do," Lydia laughed I felt great.

"Would you go on a date with him?"

"Now we are getting too far into my private business."

"Come on Lydia, would you go on a date with Richard?"

"Maybe if he asked in front of Jackson or did it romantically, then maybe?"

"So you want to make Jackson jealous?"

"No, but seeing his face with Richard attached to me is what I would want to see." I heard the door closed and I sat up I threw my book onto my end table turned the lights out and went to sleep. That is until I heard someone knocking on my window.

"Oh my God," I whispered not even opening my eyes. I sat up and opened my window to see Scott. "What it's almost midnight," I snapped as he climbed in. I turned the light on nearly blinding myself.

"So did you find out anything?" he asked me anxiously. I honestly didn't know what to tell him, whether it was instinct or just fear, I had no clue.

"No," I said taking a seat on the bed.

"You, Stiles, and Derek were out all night, and you didn't find anything?" he barked pacing the floor.

"Shut up, my parents are right down the hall," I snapped as he looked at me. "You look wrecked, what happened?" I asked as he turned to me.

"Jackson, knows almost everything," he said sounding panicked. "Do you even know what your name means?"

"In what…French? Silver," I said closing my eyes trying to remember my French, which wasn't that hard since every time my grandmother came I wasn't allowed to English or I would have gotten hit.

"You don't see the connection?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." He looked at me ready to punch me in the face.

"Argent meaning Silver? Silver bullets kill werewolves? Your dad's a freaking hunter!" he said as I felt totally useless once again, I could see everything now, well only the part he was explaining. I felt so stupid why I never saw it in the past.

"Ok, I see it now can I go back to sleep?" I asked yawning, I didn't care about this right now and I didn't want Scott ruining my night.

"What is your problem? We hit something big and all you want to do is sleep?"

"Yeah, that isn't even the beginning of our problems," I snapped as he looked at me totally confused. "Yeah, that's right. The alpha's out there…"

"We don't even know who it is," he interrupted me.

"You'll find out soon enough," I whispered and walked away.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything," I said as he raised one of his eye brows.

"Where did Stiles, Derek, and you go tonight?"

"Oh we drove around looking for clues, we found absolutely nothing." I don't know why I was lying out my ass, but in a way I felt it was for his own good.

"Ok, yeah, so you guys didn't find anything," I said. "So you really didn't mention me right?" I asked as he sighed.

"Yes, I didn't mention you, what do you think I'm stupid?"

"No, well…sometimes but not really," I laughed as he looked insulted. I looked at the clock and noticed we were arguing for like twenty minutes. "I'll see you at school tomorrow," I sighed as he stood up and walked out my window. I locked it up and turned the light just as my door opened.

"Everything ok in here?" Aunt Kate stuck her head in.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I heard you talking to someone."

"Really, I was talking?" I asked as she looked at me funny, but she smiled and came in. I turned my light on and she was standing above me.

"You talk in your sleep too much," she said with a smile. The truth was I hadn't talked in my sleep for about a month, but I was going to role with this one.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, too much stress," I sighed as she took the bait.

"What could you possibly be stressed about you're seventeen," she laughed.

"School, my love life, almost about everything," I said as she laughed. She seemed tired and didn't want to talk so she said goodnight and left my room. _That was close._ I turned my light off and went back to bed.

"_Lydia, stay close," I said as we walked down the cold dark halls of Beacon Hills High. I soon got to the main hallway and the double doors opened and Derek and Scott came through. _

"_Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Lydia asked sounding totally freaked. Before anyone opened their mouths a low terrifying growl came from down the hall. _

"_Run," Derek said standing in the middle of the hall way. _

"_We're not going without-"_

"_GO!" Derek barked at Scott as we ran up the stairs. Lydia held onto my hand the same way she did the last time we were locked in the school. I froze as I saw what looked like Peter on the other end of the hall. _

"_SCOTT!" I screamed as Peter came out of the shadows tackling him to the floor. Lydia screamed at the top of her lungs as Peter Hale lunged his nails into Scott's body a pool of blood quickly flowed out of his stomach and mouth. Without saying a word I grabbed Lydia and ran down the hallway back to the main lobby. _

"_Richard, Richard stop, we can't leave him," she screamed as we got to the main lobby. _

"_Lydia, listen to me, he may be dead, he may not to me right now it looks like he's dead, so just please stay with me," I snapped as she hugged me. _

"_But Richard, we don't know until we check."_

"_Lydia I don't want anything happening to you," I retaliated and kissed her as she grabbed onto my shoulders .It felt as if all her tension left her body from that kiss, I separated and hugged her when Derek came out from the shadows nearly scaring me half to death. _

"_Where's Scott?" he asked looking from Lydia to I. _

"_Peter got him," I said as Derek looked at me in total disbelieve. _

"_How?" Before I had time to answer Peter stood behind Derek and lifted him by the back of the neck. _

"_Hello, love," Peter said looking at Lydia. _

"_You stay away from her," I barked getting in front of her. _

"_Ah, so I see," he said back handing me as I slid across the floor. I looked up and he had her in his other hand. "Now listen here, boy. You can choose right now, the damsel in distress, or him," he said as I looked from Lydia to Derek. _

"_Put them down Peter," I called slowly standing up. _

"_Very well," he smiled throwing Derek toward me, he slid across the floor and stopped at my feet while he slowly stood up. He slammed Lydia into a locker and she fell to the floor. He lifted his hand ready to kill, but I jumped and tackled him and stabbed his side with my nails, listening him screaming in my face. _

"_Go back to hell where you belong in Jesus' name," I snapped as he looked at me with fear, I felt powerful but he kicked me up and came at me slamming me into the glass trophy case. I screamed in pain as I felt his nails insert in my stomach. _

"_NO," Lydia screamed as Derek grabbed her. _

I sat up gasping for air looking at my clock now reading four thirty. My hair was soaking wet as beads of sweat trickled down my chest. I was totally freaked out and I had no clue what to do, so I leaned back in bed and laid there looking at the ceiling. That dream felt so real and I never sweat this much before.


	26. Love in the Woods

**Ok so if you saw last nights episode you would know how freaking cool it was. So here is the next chapter. I just wanted to say that. LOL**

* * *

><p>I just sat there looking at my ceiling yawning and sweating, I couldn't take it anymore so I got up and walked into my bathroom and took another shower. After my shower I felt a little better, so I walked back to my bed and laid down, and heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in," I spoke up as the door creaked open.<p>

"Richard," my aunt whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked turning a light on as we reacted the same toward the light.

"You ok? I mean the last time you showered at four in the morning was when you had a nightmare."

"I did," I said as she sat on my bed. "It was one of those where it felt so real," I sighed looking at my feet.

"What happened?" she asked as I could feel tears forming freaking tears.

"I was back in the school, with Lydia, Scott, and the alpha," I said as she looked at me.

"And…"

"He attacked Scott and when I tried protecting Lydia it got me in the stomach, shit," I said trying to hold the tears back. "I'm so fricking weak," I said throwing my pillow at the wall.

"Stop it, listen," she said calmer. For the first time in like ten years I cried, she grabbed onto me and started hugging as I let the tears pour out, I couldn't breathe, and I certainly couldn't think.

"You're not weak, you are an Argent," she said as I tried laughing, but just continued to cry. "Richard, Richard, listen, you are so tough, you need to know that."

"No I'm not, I can't even shoot a gun without hitting a target," I said remembering the night I shot at Derek, I actually was trying to hit him.

"Come on, Richard, look at me," she snapped lifting my head. "I know you, you are the strongest guy out there," she smiled wiping the tears from my face. I didn't know why I cared but in the back of my mind I thought of Jackson, as if he was in some sort of danger, but I didn't know yet.

"Aunt Kate," I said trying to change the subject, "I don't know why, but I have a bag feeling something is going to happen to Jackson," I said as she looked at me more interested.

"You sure?" she became serious again.

"I think so," I said as she nodded.

"Well go back to bed, and I'll take care of everything," she said as I laid back down, she reached over me turned out the light and patted my chest. "Good night." I mumbled back before I fell fully asleep.

I woke up as the sun shot across my window and into my eyes. I sat up and climbed out of bed, no school today, and I was in a better mood than when I woke up. "How you feeling?" Aunt Kate asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Pretty good," I smiled as she nodded. I looked up and saw Lydia standing in the door frame as my aunt looked back and forth and smiled.

"I guess, I'll give you guys some time to talk," she said childishly as she left the room.

"So, you went to the game last night?" I asked not knowing what to start a conversation about.

"Yeah, we're going to state, whoop-dee-doo," she said not caring about the game at all. She took the bar stool next to me and started smiling.

"What?" I asked laughing a little. She started to rub her nail between my pecks making me laugh. "Lydia," I whispered almost as if I wanted her, don't get me wrong I wanted her, boy did I want her, but wasn't she moving fast. I grabbed her wrist and looked in her eyes. "This isn't…right," I sighed.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at me funny.

"I mean, don't you think your rushing yourself into a relationship to forget you know who?"

"No, are you stupid? I'm sorry, but really, I like you, ok?" she said standing up.

"You really like me, this…freak."

"Stop calling yourself that," she spoke up. Was Lydia actually having a calm nice side? A side I had never even scene. "Richard, whatever people called you at your old home, doesn't mean I see it."

"No, Lydia you don't understand. I am…"

"I don't care about your past life, I only care about right here right now," she said calmer getting in my face. I could hear her heart slowly speeding up as her breath did the same. The warmness coming from her mouth and on my neck made me feel good. She looked up to me and I slowly moved my head closer to hers until my lips touched hers. That fiery feeling had come back and my arms slowly moved up the sides of her torso. She wrapped her arms around me like the night before and started doing the same thing. I lifted her from the ground and walked toward the stairs. When we got to the top Allison's door opened and we quickly separated. _COME ON!_ We started to pretend laugh and Allison looked at me.

"Good morning," I said looking at her as she smiled.

"What time is it?" she asked as I looked at the clock on the wall in her room.

"Seven thirty," I smiled as she rolled her sleep filled eyes, walked back in her room and closed the door, I presumed she went back to bed. "That was close," I laughed as Lydia grabbed my hands. I kissed Lydia again but this time it was short and she looked totally peaceful.

"I don't know why people think you're so…"

"Rude, bitchy, a brat?" she asked looking at me.

"See we all have flaws and if you can look past mine, then I am sure I can look past yours," I joked as she laughed smacking my arm. Allison came back out completely changed and looked at Lydia.

"You want to go shopping?" she asked her as Lydia looked at me.

"Sure," she sighed knowing we wouldn't get alone time.

"I'll meet you guys later, I have to do…something," I hesitated as Allison nodded and walked away while Lydia went in my sister's room to change. I walked in my room and put some clothing on and as I walked down the stairs Lydia came out of my sister's looking absolutly amazing. I was falling hard for her it may have been for my good that I didn't go with her. The two of them left and I was walking for the door when someone grabbed my hand, and who else would grab me but my aunt. "What now?" I sighed as she looked at me a little shocked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so rushed?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel like being reprimanded right now?"

"Come on do I really…" she paused as my whole face changed. "Ok maybe I do a little but you still need a lot to learn," she said as I sighed.

"I understand that, but right now I don't have the time, I really have to go," I said as I quickly walked out the door. I started my bike with a single kick start and sped off the driveway and down the street. I drove to Scott's house and ran to the door pounding as loud as I could.

"Richard, it's eight in the morning," Mrs. McCall said opening the door looking at me a little upset.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I need to talk to Scott," I said rushed. She nodded and let me. "Next time you do this, do what Stiles does and climb through the window," she yawned as I laughed and started pounding on Scott's door. He opened it and I pushed him back.

"We're in so much trouble," I said closing the door behind me.

"I know," he sighed.

"Wait, you know what happened? Did Stiles tell you?" I was lost.

"He didn't have to," he said looking at me. "It's Derek, he's with his uncle."

"Wait, what?" I had no clue leaving him behind was such a bad thing. "He killed his own niece and Derek is helping?" I felt betrayed after all the help I gave him. "Scott, I…don't know what to do."

"What do you mean? Your life seems pretty ok to me," he said sounding pity for himself.

"Cut the horse shit, I mean Lydia is…" I heard myself trailing. I shook my head trying to get her out my thoughts, "If you want to talk to my sister she's in the woods," I said as he looked up at me.

"How do you know?"

"I'm her brother, plus I saw her bow missing when I got my bike," I laughed as he stood up. He thanked me quickly and left. I sat on his bed and pondered how I tried helping Derek the night before and he totally betrays Scott and me, but then it dawned upon me, if Allison was with Lydia and she was in the woods, Lydia would be with her, and that was where Derek lived. I jumped to my feet and ran out of Scott's house and started up my bike and roared down the street. There was no way I was going to let anything happen to her…I hoped.

I pulled down an old trail that looked as if it hadn't been touched in a while and I turned down the there. Continuing through the shrubs and trees I can into a clearing where the road met. I turned down and pulled the throttle down harder now reaching speeds of nearly a hundred. I turned down the winding road and came across my sister's car. I turned my engine off and started running dodging trees and other plants. I saw Lydia up ahead, she looked totally freaked out, I slowly started walking again as she looked my direction she lifted my sister's bow and aimed it at me. "Don't shoot," I called as she jumped and released the arrow. It hit a tree right next to my head inches more like it. "I told you not to shoot," I said coming into view as she looked angry.

"I'm sorry," she laughed hugging me.

"Where's Allison?" I asked as she pointed toward some trees.

"She heard something and went in that direction." The woods felt different as if it was deserted I had no clue why but I looked at Lydia with even more fear.

"Did anything come at you, anything at all?" I asked as she looked at me funny.

"No, why?" She looked around looking for anything in particular.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," I said as she looked frightened. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her. "Lydia, just shoot the bow again if you get freaked, I mean you almost hit me," I laughed as she looked guilty.

"Sorry, again," she sighed as I laughed.

"I'll be right back," I whispered as she slowly let me go. Once I was out of her grasp I ran in the direction Lydia pointed where Allison went off to. I heard her talking and when I looked behind a tree she was holding a taser gun and Scott was rolling on the ground. I didn't get what they were doing but I knew she was safe so I turned around and went back to Lydia. "It's just Scott," I called as she looked pissed. I walked up to her and lifted her off the ground and sat her on my sister's car and kissed her. She slowly pulled me up onto the hood with her and before I knew it she was fully laying down with both my hands on either side of her. I pulled back a little and rested my forehead against hers.

"I think I'm in love," she whispered as I smiled.

"You think? What about now?" I asked in a whisper and kissed her again, I heard someone clear their throat and Lydia and I quickly sat up. I looked in the direction of the throat clear came from and I felt totally embarrassed in the first time of my life.


	27. Short Date and Bad Moments

**I just want to say right now that I am sorry for how much I jump in this chapter I tried making it as smooth as possible and I think I accomplished that but it does jump quiet a few, but I promise the next chapter won't have any jumping in it.**

* * *

><p>"Well I'm sorry for breaking you two up, but you happen to be on my car," Allison said walking over to us. I felt like my face was burning and I had no clue what to say. "If you want to continue then I guess you'll have to take it somewhere else." I had no clue why she was being so rude I mean I had no clue what it was, but I could tell by her body language she was tensed up.<p>

"Allison, you ok?" I asked jumping off the hood. She tried smiling and grabbed my hand and pulled me behind a tree. "What's wrong?" I asked as she laughed.

"I just shot Scott, with the taser gun," she laughed but it was bothering me.

"I knew it," I whispered as she looked at me pissed.

"Shut it."

"No, you still totally love him," I said jumping of the ground. She punched my arm and looked at me.

"I'm still mad at you."

"What did I do?"

"When did you take interest in Lydia?" she asked. I knew she was going to ask me that but I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Wait, this isn't about me, it's about you. We can't jump ship and talk about me, I want you to admit, you still have feelings…"

"Richard, DON'T mess with me," she snapped grabbing my cheeks. She had the same fire in her eye as Aunt Kate and I had respected my aunt for that so as I always do I caved.

"Maybe ever since the night in the school?" I said as she looked at me shocked.

"You and Lydia," she whispered not wanting to grasp it. I was done with this conversation so I turned from her and walked back to Lydia.

"Lydia," I called trying to sound tough. "You want to join me for dinner tonight?" I asked becoming less tough by the second as she thought of it. I placed my hand on her back and pulled her closer to me.

"Yes," she whispered as I let her go before she could kiss me.

"I'll pick you up, at your place around six?"

"Sounds perfect." And with that I walked back to my bike not looking back. I started it up and drove down the old trail but was stopped by Scott standing in the middle of the road.

"You didn't tell me she had a taser," he barked as I slid to a stop.

"Hey, I didn't know, can we fight about this later, I have to go," I replied driving around him not giving him any time to answer. I got home faster than I drove to my previous destination and as I walked into the house I saw Aunt Kate making her way down the basement stairs. Of course my curiosity got the best of me and I slowly followed her down. I followed her through a door that blended into the wall and came across a giant door that looked like something out of area 51. She unlocked this door and quickly opened it and I stood up gazing in awe.

"Come here," she called as I walked into the room.

"What is this place?" I asked as I walked from table to table seeing all these different pieces of weaponry. I leaned on a metal pole and found a little switch dangling next to me.

"This…this is our family secret," she smiled. "Oh I wouldn't touch that," she added as I lifted the switch and smiled at her. I pressed the button and five thousand volts ran through the pole and into my body. "I told you not to hit it," she laughed as I tried getting up.

"So this is basically dad and yours base?" I laughed at the thought.

"Richard, take this serious, now you need to tell me the truth," she said looking at me seriously I had a very bad feeling. "Are you sure, you think Jackson is in danger?"

"I don't know," I sighed looking away.

"_Richard_," she snapped as I looked at her. "Is Jackson in danger?"

"I don't know," I said again as she was getting annoyed.

"Damn it, stop playing games, answer the question!" She started her way toward the machine that electrocuted me earlier freaking me out a little. If there was a way to get me to talk it wouldn't have been that contraption.

"Maybe, I don't know, but I think Derek is going to do something tonight!" I barked as she smiled.

"Now was that so hard?" she asked patting my shoulder. I quickly walked away from her and went up to my room to get ready it was already five thirty and I only had thirty minutes to get to her house. So I just put a new shirt on and slid down the banister nearly taking my mom out.

"Richard!" she reprimanded.

"Sorry, I have to go, I'm late," I called running out the door and into the garage, I didn't care what the consequences were going to be for taking the cobra, but I peeled out and flew down the street. I pulled up to Lydia's house and stared at it, remembering the first night I was there and how it ruined my life. After killing the engine I slowly walked up to the stairs and rang the door bell. I was nervous out of my mind as the door opened, a man about the age of forty five looked at me and sighed.

"She really knows how to pick them," he sighed looking at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked completely in shock. "No disrespect sir, but I am no dumbass that drives fast cars," I stopped myself because it made me feel completely out of place.

"Dad, you promised," Lydia said coming down the stairs, she looked absolutly amazing my heart was coming to a stop. "I told you, he's nothing like Jackson, he has a four point four GPA," she said as he looked at me for confirmation.

"Four point five…actually," I said as his eye brows went up. I reached my hand out as he took it immediately. "Eight O'clock?"

"Yes," he nodded surprised it was going to be an early night. Lydia walked out of the house and closed the door behind her.

"Eight, really?"

"I know I hate it too, but I have to help my aunt tonight, I had to beg her to let me come here," I said as she nodded, yes I was lying but I did plan on going with my aunt tonight since I knew she had something fun planned.

"You're lucky you're cute," she said as I kissed her hand with a smile. I helped her in the car and we soon were on our way. "So where to?" That was my surprise and I didn't want her to know, but my plans were side tracked when a car with its bright's on came into my view from the back, the shine was too much and couldn't even make out the shape.

"You'll see," I said trying to get the weird feeling away. We pulled up to a new restaurant and my bad feelings melted away when I looked at Lydia. "Did I come through?" I asked but she didn't have enough time to answer since someone had opened my door and pinned me to the car next to mine.

"Really, Argent?" Stiles asked as I looked at him.

"Stiles, I…I" I was stuttering all over the place.

"You…you what?" he asked sounding more pissed with me. I soon pushed him off me and looked at him. "What wolf boy?"

"Don't call me that, Stiles," I snapped.

"Stiles, stop it," Lydia barked getting out of my car.

"Stiles, I am in no mood right now, you don't even know the beginning of my problems tonight," I said trying to stay totally calm.

"The one thing I do know is, that you're on a date with a chick, you know _I like_," he said bitterly. "You call yourself a friend, you wolves are all the same," he snapped. I quickly grabbed his arm and pinned him to his jeep.

"You listen well, Stilinsky, it was an accident, we fell for each other, I'm sorry ok," I said releasing him as he looked at me in fear and shock mixed together. After I released him he backed away and got in his jeep. I really felt bad, I knew I shouldn't have crossed that line, but Jennifer had Stiles, I could tell he liked her too...maybe. I felt all the pain of regret as Lydia made eye contact with me.

"Are you ok?" she asked as I nodded. I wasn't going to let that set back ruin the night. I escorted her into the restaurant and tried suppressing the encounter with Stiles.

"I'm sorry again," I said as she laughed.

"Richard, it's ok, drop it," she said picking at her salad.

"No, he is my close friend and he really likes you," I said as she looked at me.

"Are you saying…you don't want to date me?" she asked as I felt appalled.

"NO! Not at all," I said without hesitating.

"Then drop it," she sighed and I took a deep breath knowing what I should do and I dropped the topic, and after I did, I think I enjoyed the night a whole lot more. After dinner my phone read seven thirty, I only had half an hour before my aunt needed me and I knew I needed to be on time. I escorted Lydia back to the car and we drove down the street.

"I am really sorry," I said as she looked at me thinking I was talking about Stiles.

"Richard…"

"No, for a short date, I am sure this isn't the way you pictured it," I said as she smiled.

"For short dates, I think it was really good," she said as I pulled into her driveway. I walked her to the door but that was as far as I would go. I kissed her which felt like an eternity and soon walked away.

"Oh Lydia," I called running back to her.

"I thought you might want this," I said placing a small box in her hand.

"What…no, I couldn't," she hesitated opening the box.

"Please, it will make me feel like crap if you don't." She smiled and pulled the silver wolf necklace from the box. I wanted to tell her what it meant, but I knew their was a huge risk in taking that so I kissed her again and ran to my car.

"I'll call you when I'm done?" I called as she smiled. I drove off her driveway and down the street smiling. I was smiling so much my face started to hurt and as I pulled into my driveway I noticed the red SUV pulling out so I quickly blocked the car in listening to the driver slam down on the horn. I got out of my car while my aunt rolled down her window.

"Are you trying to get the cars totaled?"

"No, I just want to go with you," I smiled as she looked at me shocked since I usually never wanted to go. I didn't understand either but she agreed and I parked my car and got in her SUV shortly after.

"You sure, you're not just doing this so you can avoid your dad on taking the car?"

"No, I really want to go," I said as she nodded and we drove off.


	28. On the Right Side?

**Hey everyone this is important. The only reason this chapter is so short is because I stopped the last chapter a little too late, so it gave this chapter only the ending of last Monday's episode so I am sorry for it being so short, I will have a good long chapter next one since Monday's episode is only three days away. So thank you for your patience.**

* * *

><p>We drove down the street and I started thinking to myself. <em>Why am I helping Jackson? I mean he is a total asshole, and Lydia's ex. <em>"Richard?" Aunt Kate pulled me from my thoughts. "You ok, you look like your thinking again?"

"Yes, I am," I laughed as she looked at me with interest. "Where are we going?" I tried getting her to think of something else.

"The school."

"What?" I said feeling totally worried.

"Don't worry, I wasn't in your dream was I?" she asked as I laughed.

"You're right; I am just a little…on the edge right now."

"I can see that," she laughed as our short ride ended. She killed the engine and got out of the car. "You coming or are you just going to sit in the car?"

"I'll wait," I smiled as she nodded and closed the door. I watched her walk into the building and I started feeling sick. "WHAT AM I DOING!" I screamed pulling my legs into my chest. "Why am I helping one of my biggest enemies?" I felt dumb, and I had no clue what I was thinking and my thoughts fled me when my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Where are you?" Scott hissed.

"At the school, where are you?" I repeated the same tone he had.

"My mom's in danger, Peter is with her."

"Well, I am kind of stuck I have no car, or my license call Stiles, he may have everything," I snapped as he grunted and hung up. I watched my aunt run back to the car and jump in. "What, what?" I asked as she placed an AK-47 on my lap.

"You were right about Jackson, he is in danger. How did you know?"

"I don't know, I had a weird feeling, I mean starting with his neck."

"So you've seen it too?"

"Of course, it's pretty hard to miss," I laughed as she stepped on the gas.

"Richard, go in the trunk and get my bag it should be where the spare tire goes." I unbuckled and jumped over two rows of chairs and got in the trunk. As I pulled the spare tire compartment up I was unexpectedly thrown onto the other side of the car. "Sorry," Aunt Kate called as I got back to my knees. I pulled a bag out and climbed back over to the passenger seat. I opened it and found a second Machine gun and she instructed me on what to do. I pulled out a box with loup fléau which translated from French Wolfsbane. "Start loading the clip with those," she snapped as I did what she said. It took the entire box but I got them in my gun and about four in hers.

"This one isn't even full," I called holding up the clip I was putting in her gun. She pulled out another box with our name on it only giving me one thought, silver. I started loading the silver bullets in her clip and when I finished I zipped the bag shut and through it in the back. I loaded the clips and placed my strap on my shoulder while I placed hers on my lap. We pulled into the woods and my aunt turned the lights off and started driving really slow.

"What are you doing?"

"We don't want to get caught, because it will scare Derek away," she whispered. Twenty minutes later she parked and took the gun off my lap and we started walking in the woods, I had so much anger toward Derek right now, switching sides after what I did for him in the hospital? I guess I was showing it on my face because Aunt Kate smiled at me. "I'm actually becoming proud of you." We came up to the house and I lifted the gun, but now I was feeling bad…but not toward Jackson, or Derek but myself. I couldn't shoot him after what he did for me, I mean I probably would have been dead in the hospital if it wasn't for him, so I closed my eyes and heard Jackson and Derek talking to see where they were. I pin pointed that Derek was left of the door and I took aim of the door and right.

"Ready?" I called as she smiled. I shook my hand in the air and listened to both our guns going off. A few seconds in the door opened and Derek stepped out in his wolf form as I continued to fire I kept missing, but then he screamed and dropped to the floor, I stopped shooting and I looked at my aunt who looked pretty satisfied. Derek was on his knees and I looked at the hole in his side knowing she was the one who hit him. I felt pretty bad as I made I contact with him and he looked at me with hatred that is before he dropped to the floor.

"Come on." I joined my aunt and grabbed Derek by the wrists and helped her put him in the car. I was more terrified that he was going to wake and make me transform in front of her, but we got home and I helped her take him to the basement. I didn't want to have any more to do with it so I walked away and ran upstairs right as Allison walked through the front door.

"Playing pool?" she asked as I closed the basement door.

"Yeah, sure," I said quickly. "You ok?" I asked looking at her as if she was upset.

"Yeah, sure," she replied walking past me.

"Allison," I called as she turned around. "You talk to Scott?"

"No," she barked before turning and quickly walked up the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and started making a sandwich when I heard my aunt talking to Allison. The two of them had walked down the basement stairs and I knew what she was doing so I dropped my knife on the counter and ran for the door. After running down the stairs I followed the two of them into the room I only found out about today and found Allison looking at the tables.

"Watch this," Aunt Kate stated sounding excited. A spotlight shown and Derek had been tied up to the two poles I got electrocuted by earlier and that was when the pain of regret settled in.

"Shit," I whispered punching the wall. "There's no way he's going to let this one go."

"What is that?" Allison asked sounding a little fearful as Derek roared mainly at my aunt.

"Him? He's a shape shifter, liken, werewolf," she said sounding totally fake.


	29. Confrontations

**OK so as I said I would continue after last nights episode and so I am. LOL Next chapter I will explain something important since it doesn't happen in this chapter, so I hope you all like it.**

* * *

><p>The two of them stood there for a while as Allison looked completely fearful and Aunt Kate walked to a little box and hit a switch and I watched Derek scream in pain. This had gone on for about thirty minutes before the two of them left the room to talk and I quickly got out of my hiding spot and stood before Derek, he looked normal now and he raised his eyes looking at me with deep hate. "I'm sorry," I sighed as he started growling at me. "It wasn't my fault."<p>

"Oh this, this isn't your fault?" he barked looking around the room.

"No, I was angry, I hated everything, about you, about this whole thing!" I screamed, my thoughts were coming in too fast and I couldn't say everything. "You were helping your uncle for crying out loud," I said getting in his face. "You betrayed us."

"It was that or…"

"Or death, I know Derek I could tell what it was the night Stiles and I left the Hospital, but I thought you were smarter than this."

"You shot a freaking gun at me." I sighed angrily and pulled a chair out and started working on unlocking one of Derek's cuffs but quickly stopped.

"If I release you, you'll leave me alone?"

"I'm going to kill you is what I'll do."

"Derek, if you stay here, my aunt is going to kill you."

"Fine," he hissed as I went back to unlocking him but I soon heard someone coming down the hall.

"Shit," I whispered throwing the chair back. "I'll be back, I will," I said before running out the door. I got back in the house and found Allison walking to the door. "Allison," I called after her as she looked at totally freaked out. "What's wrong?" I asked as she shook her head and walked outside forcing me to only run after her. "Allison, Allison," I called closing her door.

"I know it seems weird, believe me I thought it was too, but…"

"You knew?" she barked as her eyes filled with Tears. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"I wasn't aloud to," I said regretting everything I was hiding from her even the part about being a wolf.

"Who are you?" she barked as I felt totally vulnerable. "You used to tell me everything, what happened to that Richard, what happened to the Richard who didn't give a crap about what his parents thought, what happened to the Richard who would cover for his sister who skipped school on her birthday?"

"He's dead ok!" I barked. "I did all this stuff to protect you! I don't want anything happening to you and this alpha Aunt Kate mentioned is the one thing I am trying to keep away from you!" I screamed as she looked at me hating me even more.

"I knew it," she whispered before getting in the car and driving off. I had done it, I had hit rock bottom, I walked back in the house and went up to my room, I laid on my bed and thought of what Allison was saying about me telling her everything and I was thinking about showing her what I really was, but my thoughts were stopped by the ringing of my phone.

"Hello?" I sighed slamming my head onto my pillow.

"Richard, you ok?" Scott asked sounding a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, so what's up?"

"So is your sister going to the winter formal?" he asked getting right to the point.

"I don't know, but I am on her shit list right now so I don't think she even wants to talk to me."

"What did you do?"

"It's a long story," I answered not wanting to tell him she knew.

"Well where is she?" he asked sounding a little worried. It was strange how he was acting well so I heard; I mean it sounded like something was bothering him.

"Dude, you ok?"

"Peter wants her," he said as I quickly sat up.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he said I'll go after the vulnerable one and I know that's your sister, you need to guard her," he demanded as I nodded, well I knew she was fine so I said goodbye hung up and went to bed, I mean she didn't want to see me right now.

The next morning someone was knocking on my door and I mumbled and the door opened. "Hey, I'm sorry," Allison stuck her head in.

"Huh?" I rubbed my eyes.

"I'm sorry, last night wasn't too big of a deal I blew it out of proportion," she sighed as I looked at her puzzled, she seemed stronger and more confident.

"So, you going to the winter formal?" I smiled as she looked at me a little nervous.

"I don't know," she sighed before quickly walking out of my room, boy she was acting weird. I got changed and ready for another boring day at school. After getting in the car Allison and I staid silent and we pulled into the school parking lot, I still didn't feel good about this. I walked from her car and through the double doors seeing Lydia hanging out by her locker.

"Allison, can you do me a favor?" I asked turning to my sister. "You're going with Lydia to Macy's today for dress shopping right?" I asked as she nodded. "Well could you bring her to the perfume section so I can ask her to the dance," I asked as she thought about it.

"Fine, but you'll owe me one," she smiled as I hugged her. She then walked away toward her locker while I proceeded toward Lydia.

"How are you?" I asked as she kissed me. "I am guessing great." She smiled again. "So the formal is coming up, you going with someone yet?" I asked as she made eye contact.

"No, I am just waiting for someone to ask," she said trying to get me to say something and I was totally ready to when the bell rang and I quickly kissed her forehead and looked at her.

"I'll see you later, if I am late for this class I am so dead," I said as she nodded and ran down the hall. I found Stiles talking to Jennifer by his locker.

"So you want to go to the winter formal with me?" he asked as I started to smile.

"Sure, took you long enough," she snapped as I laughed he grabbed her hand and the two of them walked in the other direction and I ran for my class as the warning bell rang. I made it in time and took my seat, the class was basically a study hall day since our teacher wasn't even there, the other classes were crammed with work and I felt exhausted, I hated working so much. After school I walked to Macy's since I knew Allison was going to stay a little, maybe I could get a suit there while I waited. Twenty minute walk later I walked into the store and saw the men's department was on the third floor and I made my way to the top, when I ran into Stiles.

"Hey," I said sounding monotone.

"Hey," he replied identical to me.

"Stiles, listen, I'm sorry, I really am, but don't forget you kissed Jennifer," I said as he laughed.

"Well you were right, I got a little…uptight, so I thought about it and I am taking Jennifer tonight," he answered as I clapped him on the back.

"So are we good?" I asked a little nervous that he was still pissed at me.

"Yeah, we're good," he laughed.

"So Scott called me last night and told me that Peter is after my sister," I said changing the subject as Stiles looked at me totally shocked.

"Scott, lost his phone."

"It was his house phone, but I can't believe you are freaked more over Scott's phone than my sister," I joked as Stiles laughed.

"Well Scott told me already, but we have to really watch after her," he said as I nodded.


	30. To Many to Save

**Hey everyone, I had to get this chapter up since it was really great last night and I hope you all like it as much as I do. **

* * *

><p>I said screw it on the tux for now and made my way to the women's perfume and right on time Lydia and my sister showed up. She looked at my sister a little shocked and quickly walked over. "What are you doing here?" she asked as I looked at her simply smiling not saying a word.<p>

"What I should have done earlier, do you want to go to the winter formal with me?" I asked as she smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"What does this tell you?" she asked kissing me right in front of the woman who was looking at me earlier from the second I got at the perfume section.

"Well then…" I squeaked before clearing my throat. "I'll pick you up at seven thirty?" I asked as she nodded and let go of my hand. I walked back to the men's suit section and began looking through the suits, I finally found a electric blue button down and pulled that out, soon I grabbed a black tie and got a matching blazer and pants and quickly walked to the check out because I realized I made a promise to Derek I would get him out. I ran to my car threw the bag in and drove down the street, I got three blocks away from my house when I heard the call of a siren behind me. "SHIT!" I screamed slamming my steering wheel before pulling over. I rolled the window down getting a little impatient.

"You've got to be kidding me," I heard the cop say as I looked out the window and saw Sheriff Stilinsky standing there.

"Hey, Mr. Stilinsky," I laughed furrowing my eye brows.

"I pulled your sister over last night," he laughed as I nodded.

"I don't want to sound rude but is there a way we can move through this quickly I am in a really big rush."

"Well I can see that you were going sixty in a twenty," he laughed as I pulled out my license as he put his hand up. "No, I am giving you a warning this time, just don't let me catch you doing it again," he reprimanded as I smiled; maybe this was my lucky day, plus it paid off to be friends with the Sheriff's kid. He walked away as I drove away almost dancing in my seat, I wondered why Allison got pulled over last night since she was well little miss good shoes. I pulled into the driveway and killed the car running across the drive and into the house, I made my way down the basement stairs and into my aunt's little base.

"You got tricked by a pretty little face," my aunt's voice echoed through the brick hallway. "I mean you can't forget about us Derek, after that great _sex." Shit, he slept with her?_ I made my way to the door and walked in. She had asked him if he ever told his sister about the fire and how he was the real reason it burned to the ground. I climbed under her desk and looked at them, it looked to me as if Derek was crying, but that was impossible for a person who never had emotions. "So Derek, you're going to lead me to the pack again," she smiled. "You are going to tell me about the other two betas.

He stayed silent and I grew totally fearful, I panicked that he would come out and tell her about me only to live. "I mean Jackson can't be one sure he was scratched, but…" there was a long pause of silence, "he doesn't love Allison…like Scott," she said aloud as if she discovered something, oh my God she had. "Derek, am I going to have to be the one to guess who the second one is or are you going to cooperate?" she asked as I made eye contact with him. She turned around and walked over to the door, "Fine, I guess I can't beat it out of you, but he can," she said walking for the door as a huge man entered. I ran for the door and found my aunt walking away, but she stopped and turned around. "Were you listening?" she smiled as I froze, "Richard, its ok."

"What are you going to talk to dad, or what?" I asked totally freaked.

"I have to," she answered walking closer to me. "I just wish I knew who that third beta was," she sighed as the rage built in me.

"Why so you could possibly capture my friend and whoever the other beta is and treat them like how you're treating Derek?" I barked as she looked at me shocked.

"No, I am going to eliminate them," she said as I could feel my heart twisting in my chest cavity.

"You are going to kill high schoolers; don't you think that's a little messed up?" I barked.

"Richard, please, they aren't people, like I said they are dangerous monsters," she said smacking my cheek before walking away. She disappeared through the door leading into the basement as I dropped to my knees in the hallway totally freaking out. _Oh my God, I am going to dead before the night ends._ I walked out into the basement and into the basement bathroom and vomited my stress level had reached capacity. I couldn't warn Scott, he had no phone, and I didn't know where to find him. I decided to try and forget what happened and enjoy the dance with Lydia.

I walked into my room and started changing into my new suite, it actually fit me perfectly and when I went down stairs my mom's mouth had dropped. A Porsche had pulled up and I instantly knew it was Jackson. "Allison, someone's here for you," mom called as I heard her door open I turned and looked up as she walked down the stairs, my sister had grown up and she looking amazing. I hugged her and she gave the same back.

"I'll see you there?" I asked as she laughed. I opened the door for her and Jackson helped her in his car while I walked in garage. I pulled out and drove to Lydia's house and walked up to the door and knocked. Mr. Martin had greeted me again, this time it was more kind then the first time we met and Lydia pushed past him and pulled me in the cobra, I think tonight will actually be a good night. "You look absolutly gorgeous," I said opening her door as she smiled with what looked like a blush. We drove back to the school and pulled up to the gym. Everything had flushed from my mind, everything how my parents were totally crazy, how my aunt wants to kill Scott and I, and my dream all that mattered to me right now was Lydia. I opened her door and helped her out.

"You ready?" she smiled as I nodded we started walking in and I looked at Jackson's car and noticed how he took a swig of something and offered it to my sister.

"Come on, you don't want to go in sober," he joked.

"I want to remember some it," Allison snapped back as I laughed and Lydia looked at me with a smile. The dance was in full swing by the time we got in and the only music playing was that bang your head crap or whatever it's called so Lydia and I sat at a table eating the food the danced provided.

"So you want to hear something funny?" I called over the music as Lydia smiled.

"I was actually nervous to asking you to this thing," I started laughing as she pulled her seat closer to mine.

"You ok?" she asked as I looked up at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I am just thinking."

"About what?" she asked talking as the music went silent.

"Us," I answered as she smiled, the music started again and I reached in my pocket. "Lydia, I know this may be too soon but would you be my girlfriend?" I asked placing my class ring on her finger.

"Hell yeah," she screamed over the music laughing before kissing me.

"You want to dance?" I asked as the music slowed down, she smiled and took my hand and I escorted her on the dance floor, but in the back of my mind I was scared that Derek, my aunt, or my dad were going to pop out any second. The song went on for a while and I noticed Scott was dancing with Allison and he kissed her which made me nearly fist bump, and I noticed that Jackson was nowhere to be seen. I walked Lydia to our table and found Stiles talking to Jennifer, I kindly smiled at her trying to forget about what she did and then I looked at Stiles after Lydia sat by Jennifer.

"Can you do me a huge favor?" I asked looking at him desperately. "Can you watch out for Lydia, I have to go somewhere, I will be right back," I said as he knew I was serious and he nodded, he patted my shoulder and I looked at Lydia as she continued to talk, so I slipped out and walked outside, I saw what looked like a wasted Jackson stumble in the woods. "Shit," I whispered jumping the five steps to the gym and ran across the parking lot. "JACKSON!" I called as he turned and looked, but it was like he couldn't see me and he continued walking. I saw two red glowing eyes and I thought it was Peter so I hid behind a tree.

"Come on!" Jackson called out I looked and he was on his hands and knees crying. "I want to be one of you," he said as the red eyes turned into lasers, and I instantly saw my dad come out of the fog.

"I'm sorry Jackson, I can't give you what you want, but I know you can help me," he said helping him up.

"It's Scott, he's the one you want," Jackson squealed like a pig. Oh my God, everything that was going to go wrong or was going wrong were taking place before my eyes. I ran back to the gym as fast as I could to warn Scott, that my dad knew, when I barged through the doors, I looked at the table and saw Jennifer by herself. I looked to the dance floor and saw how Stiles and Lydia were nowhere to be found.

"Where are they?" I slammed on the table as Jennifer looked totally fearful of me as if I was transforming in front of her yet again.

"I don't know, I heard Lydia was going to look for you and Stiles ran after her," she stuttered as I ran for the back doors. I made it behind the gym and saw Stiles running onto the lacrosse field, Lydia turned and looked while someone stood in front of her, I couldn't make it out, but I had no time to second guess I jumped over the bleachers and froze in horror as I watched my girlfriend fall to the floor like a dead fish. It was Peter and Stiles was talking to him. I grew totally afraid and hid behind a trashcan.

"Where's Derek?" I heard him ask Stiles.

"I don't…I don't know, just please don't kill her," Stiles muttered.

"Well if you can't…"

"NO!"

"Tell me where he is?"

"I don't know!"

"TELL ME!" Peter screamed so loud I didn't even need my wolf hearing for that.

"Ok, Ok, he may have Scott's phone and if he does and it's still on you can track him with that," he said totally freaked out and after that there was silence, I stood up and noticed Stiles and Lydia were alone so I started running over and slid on my side trying to stop.

"What happened?" I asked picking up Lydia's head, her face and chest covered in blood and I couldn't tell if it was hers but I was guessing it was. Stiles was too scared to say anything more. "Lydia, Lydia, come on open your eyes," I said nearly crying. "Come on Lydia," I repeated myself. "Oh my God," I whispered looking at Stiles as he looked at me like she died. "I need you to do me another huge favor!" I barked as he nodded.

"Take Lydia to the Hospital don't stop, get help if you need it, I need to warn Scott," I said as Stiles took Lydia from my arms. I kissed her red lips and starred at her for a few.

"Warn Scott about what?" Stiles asked looking up at me.

"My dad," I sighed. "He knows about Scott, and is about to find out about me," I sighed again not taking my eyes off Lydia. I couldn't bear to tare myself from her but I was going to be the one saving everyone tonight.

"Go, she'll be fine, I promise," Stiles said as I stood up. I took my coat off and placed it on her chest.

"In case everything gets worse, tell her I loved her?" I asked as Stiles wrapped Lydia in my coat.

"She's in good hands, now go," Stiles said as I quickly ran from them and looked at the double back doors opening and I saw Scott and Allison running looking totally happy.

"SCOTT!" I screamed not getting his attention. They vanished and I saw my dad get in his car and slowly drive to the other side of the school where the school buses were. I ran around the other side and started looking in them. I climbed on top of one and started jumping my way until I found Scott looking at one with a smile. I jumped down nearly scaring both Scott and my sister.

"Scott, my…" I was interrupted by two cars blocking both of us in. I knew instantly it was my dad driving the red SUV and Marcus in the white. I made eye contact with my dad as his eyes grew wide now figuring I am the third beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I know I stopped at the best and worst part but the reason is because I didn't want to let the next chapter start with a not as exciting start as the ending of this one so, sorry for cliff hanging it, and your welcome for starting the next chapter with just as much excitment as this one. :)<strong>


	31. Mystery of a Brother Wolf

**I just want to say before this chapter starts that the final show to the season was amazing and I am glad I am doing this chapter. So enjoy, and enjoy till the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>I looked at Allison as she looked totally confused, but would my dad really kill me? Both cars were thrust in drive and coming at both of us. I jumped off one school bus and landed on the other one my heart rate sky rocketed in a matter of seconds causing my transformation to refold and I looked up at Scott who was standing on the hoods of the car and then at Allison who looked completely surprised at both of us. She gasped for air trying to grasp what she was looking at. She had her hand covering her mouth and I looked down at Scott, he had transformed too. My dad had the scariest smile I had ever seen and he kept looking from Scott to me.<p>

"Scott, RUN!" I barked as my dad's horn sounded. He jumped on the bus opposite of me and ran off, I jumped down and ran the opposite direction, I slowly transformed back to normal and looked around the lacrosse field and saw Jackson helping up my girlfriend. He started running back to the formal, I knew she was going to be in good hands now, I was so scared, I had no clue what to do. I looked around and ran into the woods. "Oh my God," I panted harder and harder almost in tears. I was scared for Lydia, my family, my friends, and lastly myself, I knew I needed to find Peter and kill him, I was done with this curse, I had it.

I jumped to my feet angrily and started running, I got onto the main street and in a matter of minutes I was home, but I refused to walk in the door. I found the den light on a made my there and stood beneath it. "You knew, didn't you Kate?"

"Knew what?" she asked.

"You knew my son was one of THEM!" he barked as I sat down and placed my face in my knees.

"Yes, I knew, OK!"

"And you weren't going to tell me, I told you not to come, I told you there were others closer. I didn't call you, you called me!"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to take Allison over the Washington State boarder and do not come back until I say it's ok," he growled, "End of discussion."

"Chris, I can do this, I came…"

"Kate, _END_ of discussion!" I stood up and looked through the window, my dad was nowhere and Aunt Kate was sitting on the couch looking as if for once she was going to listen. I quickly climbed to the roof and looked through Allison's window and saw her look frightened sitting on her bed as mom began going through her closet. I didn't want to hear what they were saying so I stood and jumped off the roof and began running again. I came to the hospital shortly after and tried acting normal, I mean no one knew I what I was there. I walked through the doors and found Sherriff Stilinsky with Jackson and a bunch of other cops.

"Richard," he said pointing his finger at me and motioning me to come over. "Now, are one of you boys going to tell me what happened?"

"I don't know," Jackson quickly answered. Sherriff Stilinsky didn't like that answer and shoved him against the wall.

"You don't know, you're her boyfriend."

"No he's not," I spoke up as the Sherriff looked at me. "I am, I was the one who took Lydia to the formal," I said as he looked at me.

"So what happened?" he asked sounding very impatient.

"I gave her my class ring during a dance and then we sat down with Stiles…and…and," I felt so weak and broken like my whole life was ruined, in fact it was, I broke right there and started crying.

"Come on, Richard, what happened next?" Sherriff Stilinsky asked sounding sympathetic.

"We sat with Stiles and I asked him to watch her while I looked for Jackson," I said as Jackson looked at me like he knew that I knew why he left.

"Why were you looking for Jackson?"

"Because, I had to ask him if I could go out with Lydia, I mean I'm not a total ass," I tried laughing at my lie. Sherriff Stilinsky let the two of us go and called Stiles, since he was indeed the last to see her awake.

"Thanks," Jackson grumbled as we looked through the window.

"You're welcome," I replied uneasy as I opened the hospital door and walked in standing right next to her. "Hey Lydia," I sighed rubbing her arm, getting no response from her. "I should have been there to protect you, this is my entire fault," I sighed as she laid there motionless. "I just wanted to tell you…if I don't come back there's a reason, you wouldn't understand. But I love you Lydia," I kissed her on her cold lips and backed away slowly not taking my eyes off of her. I exited her room and walked away back to the elevator. When I had exited I looked around and heard a soft but noticeable howl recognizing it as Scott's. I ran away from the media and cops and began running to where I heard the howl. But soon I heard another, but this one wasn't Scott it was too high pitched to be his, I instantly thought it as Derek.

Jumping a few logs and stumps, I came to a clearing half a mile out of town and ran into Scott. "Stay away," he spoke up looking at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked totally confused.

"This is your entire fault!"

"MY FAULT! What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're dad wouldn't have tried pinning me between two cars if you didn't bring him to me!"

"Scott, are you even listening to yourself. He found out on his own! I didn't tell him shit!" He started walking away and I followed and he turned around looking at me telling me to leave. "You can't do this alone and you know it," I hissed as he sighed and we both started toward Derek's howl. A few minutes later we showed up at the old Hale house and began looking around for anything.

"Over here," Scott called jumping into a ditch. I looked around, something felt really bad, I couldn't put my finger on it, but why wasn't this harder to find? I slowly walked into the tunnel and looked behind me to see nothing but tree, and I soon walked down the hallway and came into my aunt's secret room, I looked across the other side and found the door leading to the tunnel that connected to the house. Scott and I looked around the room and the man that I saw last in here was nowhere to be seen. So Scott unlocked Derek's first cuff and we heard someone heavy walking toward us, so I pushed Scott back and we hid in the shadows.

"Well, are we ready to continue?" the man asked walking toward Derek. "Listen, my hand is hurting so I brought a little buddy," he added placing a wooden bat on Derek's chest.

"So did I," Derek whispered as the man turned around and looked at us with fear, he turned back to Derek who punched him under the jaw completely knocking him out. Derek, began taking the electricity belt off and looked at Scott and I. I simply turned around and walked away back into the woods, I looked around, wondering how it was so easy. I mean my aunt seemed to not care at this point.

I listened for anything and I heard footsteps moving but I wasn't sure if it was real I looked around and saw absolutly nothing, soon Derek and Scott emerged from the dark tunnel and the three of us started moving away from the cellar.

"Wait," Derek cleared his throat as we turned to him.

"Don't say it," Scott snapped pointing at Derek, I had no clue what they were talking about I must have missed something. "Anytime anyone says it was too easy bad things follow."

"He has a point," I added looking around.

"You guys are right, I don't know what I was thinking," Derek laughed as a swift sound of an arrow came through the air and slammed into Derek's chest. He dropped to the ground as another arrow came flying at him into his leg. I turned and saw my own sister aiming the bow at me. She released and the arrow flew past my face and slammed the tree next to Scott, the flash from the light temporally blinded me and I fell to the floor trying to get my eye sight normal.

"Good Allison," Aunt Kate said satisfied and walked toward us.

"Scott get out of here," I barked looking toward the shape of Scott.

"Now kill them."

"What?" Allison asked uneasy. Aunt Kate looked at her and smiled. "You said we were just going to capture them."

"Yes, but we did that already, we need to kill them," she added shooting Derek.

"NO!" I stood up as she kicked me, I flew back as I could feel the blood oozing from my nose. She walked over to Scott and Allison looking at her to kill him, but Allison wasn't moving, my nose stung as it slowly healed itself. She nudged my sister in annoyance and aimed the gun at Scott's heart.

"KATE!" I heard a serious voice echo through my head. I sat up and looked in the direction it came and saw my dad walk toward us.


	32. The Finish of the Alpha

"Put the gun down," he said as she looked up with a smile. "I know what you did," he said allowed, I was completely lost yet again. "There were innocent people in that house, Kate, children, normal ones. You're holding a gun up to a sixteen year old boy," he said looking at me a little uneasy.

"I did what I had to," she sighed still holding the gun up to Scott.

"No, you didn't. Now put the gun down," he called lifting his own. Allison looked at me in sheer panic and I had no answer this time. He pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the tree next to her. "Put the gun down, before I put you down," he groveled as she slowly put the gun to her side. I sighed in relief as she finally listened. The front door to the Hale house squeaked open and I rushed to my feet.

"Allison, get back," dad barked as my sister got behind me.

"What is that?" she asked holding onto me as I crouched down.

"The alpha," Scott growled, I could feel it he was going to attack, but the air felt different, like revenge was soaking it. A swift black creature emerged at light speed and faded in the woods, we all started looking around. I heard a loud thud and a groan and saw my dad already lying on the ground. Allison readied her bow and she was next to be taken out, everything felt like it was going in slow motion as my own legs were pulled out from under me, my face slammed into the dirt. I felt tired from one hit and I looked up and saw Scott taken out.

We were no match for this thing and we were all screwed. "Come on!" Aunt Kate screamed looking around. "I'm not afraid." She was actually telling the truth, her heart was a perfect beat, but Allison was covered in fear, I looked at her and saw how her breathing became heavier, I heard gun shots and turned and saw how Peter had my aunt's hand and was making her waste her bullets. I was still too tired to get up, and I became totally freaked as he pulled her across the ground and in the house.

"Oh my God," I whispered to myself scrambling to my feet. Allison was up too and we both ran in the house and found Peter with Aunt Kate in the burned living room his claws fully equipped and resting against her throat. "Come on Peter, just…"

"Shut up, Richard!" he hissed as Allison had the same fearful face as what I felt inside. "Do you know what it was like to be in a coma state for six years?"

"No, but it's over," I said. "I know, we all do bad things, no one's perfect especially her," I said looking at my aunt as she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"My whole family, what do you think of that? What if I came to your house and burned it to the ground with your sister, and parents still in it?"

"I would feel how you feel right now, but you don't…"

"Shut up! Now, all I want is an apology and I'll let her go. I just want to hear you say, I'm sorry," he said as I mentally sighed. My aunt looked from Allison to I and her eyes completely filled with water. Her heart rate picked up and she breathed a little faster.

"I'm sorry," she said trying to catch her breath in tears. Peter cocked his head and with a swift move of his hand he slit her throat in front of us blood splattered against the wall and window.

"NO!" I barked as Allison went to run for her, I grabbed her and pulled her back. I watched in sickening horror as my aunt's lifeless body fell to the ground. Allison and I stood there looking devastated and I couldn't think straight.

"Allison, run," I stated pushing her toward the door. She listened to me and soon I stood their facing Peter, but I wasn't alone, Scott had quickly joined me. My claws emerged and I had changed right then and there. Someone had jumped through the window and attacked Peter, instantly I knew it was Derek. Peter got up and kicked Derek away as I jumped and swung my claw, he grabbed my arm through me against the wall, I dropped to the floor and slowly stood as I watched Scott jump on Peter, but just as soon as he grabbed him he was on the floor. I looked up at Peter and saw he looked like he was trying to stop himself from transforming. I didn't understand it. I jumped up kicked him in the back toward Scott who slammed him in the face.

Soon enough he let the transformation take over and he was in his full on wolf form, my eyes grew wide as he turned to Scott. Peter had grabbed Scott and threw him through the window. He turned to me and walked toward me before he growled and turned around, he jumped through the window and I followed out the door. I jumped off the porch and tackled the alpha but was kicked off in an instant. The sound of a car pulling up came from Jackson's Porsche. Stiles and Jackson had come out and I looked at them as it looked like Stiles was holding what looked to be a Molotov cocktail, but I feared since the last time we tried that it apparently didn't work. Stiles threw his but I was right it hadn't worked since Peter caught it and looked at Stiles.

"Allison, shoot it," I called turning to my sister who grabbed her bow and fired a single bow at the glass and I watched in surprise as the fire engulfed the alpha's arm. Jackson had thrown the second one and hit the alpha dead on, his whole body had taken fire and he began running like a headless chicken, but soon collapsed by a few trees completely covered in burns. Allison walked over to Scott and even as a wolf she kissed him, something I totally wouldn't get.

"Why, why did you do that?" he asked as she smiled.

"Because I love you," she whispered as I looked at my dad he nodded almost in approval of me. Derek had emerged from the house and looks from Scott to I and quickly walks over to Peter.

"Derek what are you doing?" I called having a feeling of regret not getting a response from him.

"Derek, you said one of us has to kill him to get the curse lifted," Scott retorted, yet he still ignored us. He lifted his claw and I could feel everything I worked for to be normal again was going to be a waste.

"STOP!" Scott screamed as Derek's claw came down slitting Peter's throat, giving me the relief of what he deserved for killing my aunt. Derek stood up and looked at all of us as his eyes glowed red and a smile plastered on his face.

"I'll kill you," I screamed as anger raged in side of me, Derek just smirked and walked away disappearing in the night.

"Richard," dad cleared his throat. I turned to face him waiting for him to pull a gun out or something, I slowly walked to him and stood in front of him.

"Yeah?" I asked uneasy and afraid. Nothing was said but he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, at first I was skeptical but I accepted it and raised my arms and patted his back. "So can I come home?" I asked as I heard him chuckle.

"You're always welcome home," he answered as everything grew quiet. We all eventually left that place and went back to our make shift normal lives, but before I went home I went with Scott and Stiles, to the hospital to check on Lydia, since Stiles was saying she may be a werewolf now. The three of us literally crawled into her hospital room.

"Stiles, close the door," I whispered as he started to close it, but it made the most obvious obnoxious noise ever so he slowly continued to close it as it continued to squeak. "Really?" I asked no one in particular as the two of them laughed. After we got the door shut we walked over to her Scott looked around and pulled back her sheets and a patch sat on her leg. He slowly pulled back the cloth and we looked completely shocked.

"It's not healing?" Scott stated as I looked at the perfect slice in her arm.

"That means, she isn't a wolf," I sighed slightly relieved, I didn't want her to go through this, but Stiles brought something up that feared me more.

"Then what is she?" I looked at her again before we all walked out. I regretted leaving her at the dance but too many things were going on.

"I'll see you guys later," I said running away from them.

"Where are you going?" Scott called as I turned with a smile.

"Home!" I ran away from them and down the street, even though now I would be a wolf the rest of my life, the fear of Peter no longer rested in my head, the madness of Derek did though, but it wasn't strong enough to have bad feelings. I continued running and ran through the door and grabbed my mom in a hug.

"Good to see you too," she laughed before I let go. I ran up the stairs and in Allison's room and found her sitting in front of her computer. I sat on her bed and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry," I smiled as she turned around.

"For what?" her head turned to the side a little.

"For everything, not telling you, the hunters, the part about your brother being a wolf, but I promise you, that I will protect you and Lydia," I smiled as she walked over and hugged me.

"Then I will take your word for it," she smiled again and let me go. After spending time with her I got up and left her room and entered mine. I laid on my bed and before I could think of the night I fell asleep.

A few days had passed since that horrible night and we seemed to have gone back to our old ways, prior to the night we were stuck in the school, Allison and Scott were back on every term, mom and dad had become nicer for some strange reason but I loved it, and me, well I became relaxed, no fear penetrated and I could relax. I walked into the kitchen before bed one night and found my parents talking about the incident at the Hale house and how my mom was mad about Kate's death, I mean I still was, but not as bad as her, I had nothing to say so I quickly left. I walked out the front door and looked up at the moon, full and bright and I had no reason to change, I could feel me control the wolf one hundred percent. I smiled and looked to the roof as Scott and Allison sat there looking at the same thing I watched. My life was good now and after that night I never ran into Derek again, but I still had a feeling that wasn't the last time I would see him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thank you all for reading, I have one question do you all think I should make a sequil, if yes leave it with your review. Thank you. And hope you enjoyed it, I sure did. LOL<strong>


End file.
